Sir Booth & the Princess Bones
by Lifeguard
Summary: Sir Booth is sent to court the Princess Temperance for his master, yet it does not go as planned. From this unwanted pairing comes a forbidden temptation...the story of B&B told in the style of Tristan & Isolde, once upon a time...
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: Sir Booth & the Princess Bones_**

**_Author: Lifeguard_**

_Rating: PG to PG-13_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the characters for awhile and I promise to give them back when I'm done._

_Summary: Sir Seeley Booth did not wish to court the Princess Temperance, in fact they despise each other upon meeting. Yet a friendship emerges from the forced interaction which quickly turns into something forbidden. Part "Tristan & Isolde," part "Romeo & Juliet," the story of Booth & Bones set in medieval times._

_Author's Note: I've taken to writing these fantasy pieces as a distraction while we all await the new season of Bones. I had this idea awhile back and it just kind of grew in my head until I had to write it down. Enjoy!_

**Prologue**

**Late August**

The door slammed loudly as if sealing their fate, they could hear the departing footsteps echoing down the hall, the lone figure now sharing their secret.

Silent tears streaked down her cheeks and she swiped at them angry that she had let them fall.

He turned then, the tense look on his face breaking as he took in her state. Reaching out he stroked her cheek, wiping away the lines the tear tracks left with his thumb.

Neither spoke as she leaned into his caress. His own brown eyes closed and he tried to swallow the large lump that had formed in his throat.

"Run," she whispered, "Run away from here, go as far as you can."

"No," he breathed his reply, leaning his forehead against hers.

She pulled back, "You must go, you heard what he said! They'll kill you if they find out!"

Large hands took hold of her small ones, "They won't find out, he won't tell. If I run we show our guilt, I must stay."

She forced back a strangled sob and he pulled her to him, holding her against his broad chest.

"How can I fulfill my duty while you watch? It will drive you mad."

"It may but you must do this, we have no choice," his lips brushed the top of her head, "I'll ask for my release, I'll be gone before you are wed."

She heard the sorrow in his voice past the forced courage and it made fresh tears run down her face soaking into his shirt.

Looking up into his eyes she spoke, "Know that you're the only one, that when I look at him I see only you. Know that if there was any other way we would be together."

Sir Seeley Booth placed his fingers gently under her chin, "I know," came his answer as he leaned down and claimed Princess Temperance Brennan's lips with his own.

* * *

**Spring, 14th Century**

It seemed as if all of the ladies took turns peering discreetly out the window then snatched a quick glance at their superior who was becoming increasingly frustrated. The deep red fabric of her gown swished to and fro as she paced the room muttering under her breath.

"Would you please just sit down, you're driving me mad," an exasperated woman with black hair cried, "Pacing won't stop him from coming and certainly won't change your father's decision."

The princess rounded on the other woman, "Don't talk to me of my father's decision! You know perfectly well what I think of that!"

"The whole court knows what you think," replied the Lady Angela tartly.

The other ladies had stopped watching the window and were now tuned to the drama happening in front of them. They all knew that Angela was the only person who could speak so frankly to the princess without ending up in the tower.

"And am I wrong to think that I can run this country on my own? Am I wrong to think that I don't need a husband to make decisions for me? Was I not raised to inherit this kingdom? For my father to deny me my birthright in favor of a prince from another land is an insult!"

"He's here!"

The cry came from a lone young woman still keeping vigil at the window. The rest were torn between their princess' outrage and wanting to take sight of the visitor.

"Well take a good look at him for he won't be here for long," replied the princess.

King Maxwell Brennan had ruled his land for a long time and was finally ready to hand over his rule and responsibilities to his heir, the problem being his only heir was his head strong daughter, the Princess Temperance Brennan.

The king knew well that his daughter was brilliant, she had the best education and had the most compassion for her people. There was no doubt in his mind that she would make an excellent queen. Yet tradition dictated that the queen must not rule alone, the country had always been run by a patriarch and he knew that the men may not follow a woman. This was a fact his daughter refused to acknowledge. She insisted that she could handle ruling the country on her own, that she could lead the army and if a king was in place she would become nothing more than a figure head. Nasty fights had ensued but her father was as iron willed as she was and laid down the law that she must marry if only to secure an heir to succeed her.

This had been followed by a succession of suitors that were brought to the castle. Princes and kings, all allies to the country came to woo the princess but to each she turned a cold shoulder. She refused to see them, to dine with them or to even entertain the notion of speaking with them. Each eventually left, the king apologizing profusely for his daughter's actions. King Maxwell grew more furious with each rejected suitor until he finally put his foot down. He had invited one last prince to the castle and told his daughter that if she refused to see him he would disinherit her and put her cousin on the throne.

Thus the court waited in anticipation for the latest prince to arrive leaving the outraged princess Temperance to fume in her chambers.

No sooner had the young woman cried out at the prince's arrival did a page boy appear at the door requesting the presence of the princess in the throne room.

The princess Temperance narrowed her eyes at the boy who scurried from the room. Angela could see the stubborn will bubbling in the blue eyes of her best friend.

"Sweetie, you must see him and you must try and be civil with him lest you lose what you've waited so long to gain. Besides, do you really want to see that awkward cousin of yours sitting on the throne?"

Temperance gritted her teeth, "No."

"Then you must at least talk to this prince before you scare him off. At least if you make an effort maybe your father will not force you into this."

She rolled her eyes, "My father will see me married whether I like it or not. Even if this one leaves on his own another will follow until we find someone who will put up with me. Maybe this one will be pliable to my will."

"You mean to scared and weak to fight with you?"

"That would do as well," she smiled a little, "Come Angela, ladies, we wouldn't want to keep my father and this new prince waiting or he might kick us all out of the castle," she added her words dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

"Announcing his royal highness, Prince Timothy Sullivan!"

Trumpets blared as a succession of young, handsome men walked purposely through the throne room led by a tall, dark haired man.

The court bowed as they passed and approached the king and princess. At the front of the room the men stopped and all dropped to one knee.

"Rise, you are welcome here," King Maxwell greeted them.

Temperance watched from her seat on the right hand side of her father. She had not risen to greet them instead taking the time to study the prince. As he rose his brown eyes caught her gaze and she quickly looked away.

"Prince Timothy, I am glad you could join us. How was your journey?" the king inquired.

A sheepish look swept across the face of the handsome man, "Your highness, I regret to inform you that the prince could not join us, he sends his deepest apologies but he was needed in battle. Instead he has sent his portrait as well as myself until he can come and join us."

King Maxwell's eyebrows rose and the court gave a collective gasp.

"And who the devil are you?" the king's voice rose an octave, "Why did you impersonate the Prince?"

"I did not impersonate him, your people assumed I was him. I am Sir Seeley Booth, Prince Timothy's trusted knight and friend."

Sir Booth bowed again to the king, "May I introduce the Prince's men," he gestured to a young looking fellow behind him, "This is Lance Sweets, a trusted advisor to his majesty. I've also brought Sir Wendell, another knight of the realm."

Sir Wendell and Sweets both bowed again before stepping back behind Sir Booth.

"So Sir Booth, you mean to court my daughter in place of the prince until he can return?"

Booth nodded, "Indeed I do your highness," his gaze swooped to the princess, "And I assume that is her beside you."

Temperance gave a small snort of disapproval at the thought of being courted by anyone other than the Prince. She hoped this voided the contract with her father.

"Then may I present my daughter, the Princess Temperance," Maxwell smiled at his daughter who scowled back at him.

Booth swept her a low bow, "It is a pleasure Princess."

"Well you must all be tired and hungry from your journey. My people will show you to your chambers where there will be refreshments. Perhaps after you could walk with my daughter in the garden?" suggested the king.

Booth smiled, "As you wish your highness."

With the court dismissed the king began his walk to his chambers to deal with other matters of the kingdom. Princess Temperance followed at his heels.

"Father, this is unacceptable! You said I must entertain the prince, not some knight he sends to do his bidding."

"You heard Sir Booth, the prince is busy, you will entertain the knight until the prince himself arrives."

"I will not! How can Prince Timothy send someone else to court me? This is absurd!"

King Maxwell rounded on his daughter, "I don't care who he sent, you will see him! You've driven away the other suitors and this is our last chance! Would you rather I marry you to some Lord instead of an equal to your status?"

"I would prefer to not marry at all!"

"Then I will put your cousin on the throne! You need an heir Temperance!"

She crossed her arms, "I could name my successor just as easily!"

"And have our enemies dispute your choice, divide the country that I worked so hard to unite in peace? No, you will marry or you will have no inheritance!"

With that the king stalked off down the hall leaving Temperance muttering curses under her breath.

* * *

Her father having laid down the law, Temperance found herself in the garden an hour later waiting for the knight.

"He's not very punctual," she commented to Angela who walked with her.

"He's very handsome, doesn't that count?"

"Handsome does not mean he's intelligent or interesting."

"Give the man a chance. Did you see the portrait of Prince Timothy they placed in your chambers? He's also good looking."

"Honestly Angela, is that all you think about? Might I remind you that you're a married woman?"

She was in fact married to the rich and influential Lord Jack Hodgins, a personal friend of the royal family.

Angela's eyes sparkled with laughter, "You know I love Jack but I can still admire other men."

Temperance opened her mouth to speak when a voice bellowed across the garden.

"Good day ladies!"

Sir Booth strode towards them, stopped then knelt before Temperance, "Princess, it is an honor to serve my prince by courting you."

She gave a very small snort of what might have been laughter and did not offer her hand for him to kiss.

"Rise," she commanded, "You may follow as we walk," she replied as she turned away from him.

On order he rose but instead of walking behind he took the place beside her and her arm which she promptly pulled away.

"I did not permit you to touch me!"

"And I will not walk behind you," he countered.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner knight!" she glared at him.

He stared right back at her, "Princess, you forget, while I am here acting on the prince's orders I share his status."

"And you forget that I am Princess in this kingdom and could report your rude behavior back to your prince! I did not ask for a knight to court me," was her cold reply.

His tone was equally frigid, "I did not ask to court you either, I was ordered. I would rather be leading a battle than wooing you which I think will prove a difficult task."

"Then go lead your battle and leave me be!" she threw back at him before stalking off in the opposite direction.

He wasted no time in catching up to her, "Leave you alone so you can do what? Go back to gossiping with your ladies or putting together lavish parties for the court? Tell me Princess, is there anything you do that is as important as fighting for your country?"

Whipping around she shot him a look that could have killed. Sir Booth crossed his arms over his chest, raised an eyebrow and waited for a reply.

"I will have you know, Sir Booth," her voice was icy, "That I could lead this country without the help of a man, that I am far more educated than someone like you," she spat the word at him, "And that your presence today is keeping me away from a very important lecture at the university!"

"I was under the impression that women weren't allowed at the university," he replied cooly.

"You were wrong. I am very interested in learning about medicine and the human body, you are keeping me from an anatomy lesson today as I am sure you will keep me from in future. Excuse me if I wish to be elsewhere as well."

He gave a bark of laughter, "Go then to your precious anatomy lecture. You probably prefer the company of the cold corpse to that of a real human being."

"In your case, I would," she shot back at him.

With that she picked up her skirts and made her way back towards the castle with Angela at her heels muttering curses towards the knight under her breath the entire time.

* * *

The lecture was half way through by the time she got there, yet her spot was reserved and the doctor had no objections to reviewing the first half with her after the lesson was complete.

"Was that not fascinating?" she remarked to her assistant after as they walked from building.

"By far the best lesson yet Princess," Zach agreed.

Zachary Addy was one of Princess Temperance's favourite people. He had worked for her father's physician but proved far more enlightened than the older doctor. She had taken the young man under her wing and together they tackled the world of medicine. He accompanied her to all the classes and would discuss procedures and theories together for hours.

"Angela, were you able to finish the drawings today?" Temperance asked her friend.

"They were pretty grim but I got them down without gagging to much."

Angela also accompanied the Princess as her talent as an artist proved very useful. She made detailed drawings of the things the students were learning about which Temperance and Zach would pour over when they returned to the castle.

As the trio rounded the corner to their horses they noticed a new man standing with the royal guard, casually leaning against the wall.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Temperance exclaimed.

The guards sprang into action at the sight of the princess and Sir Booth grinned as she approached him.

"Was it a good lecture Princess Temperance, or shall I call you, Princess Bones?"

"Don't call me Bones and I ask again, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here with the same enthusiasm as I had before, none," his voice dripped with sarcasm, "But as I am bound to you by orders I find myself waiting for you here."

"The royal guards provide perfectly good security for me, which is hardly needed."

"I can see why. Which one of these snobby big brains would want to hurt you? I stuck my head into the lecture and nearly fell asleep on the spot. You were all concentrating on that body anyways, like a bunch of Squints."

"Squints?"

"You know, people who study things, stare and squint at them."

"You mean people with very high intelligence and basic reasoning skills?"

She continued to walk towards her horse as he stopped in his tracks, "Right," he said slowly.

Zach followed her, "Princess, are we going to the library when we return? I would very much like to discuss your theory on humors."

"Who are you page boy?" Booth came to Zach's side and studied him, the younger man seemed to shrink under the knight's gaze.

"I'm not a page boy, I'm the Princess' assistant," he mumbled.

"Leave Zach alone Sir Booth," came her curt order as she mounted her horse, "And leave me alone while you're at it. You're not welcome to follow me around."

He swiftly mounted his own sturdy steed and pulled up beside her, "Sorry Princess Bones, I'm here whether you like it or not and let me say, I don't like it any more than you do."

Kicking her mare she galloped off and left him in her dust.

* * *

At the castle her anger was furthered when she was unable to go directly to the library with Zach. The council needed her immediately, her father being away at the moment, so she stalked to the council's chambers to help them with their problem.

Two hours later and a resolution was still no where in sight. She squabbled with the men who refused to see just how her point of view could work, yet she knew she was right.

"If my father were here you would all agree with him!" she snapped at the older men, "Leave!" she threw her arms up, "There is no use arguing any more when we will not agree."

"Princess, this is of the utmost importance," tried one man.

"We shall all take a break, come back after you've eaten and with fresh minds. For now, I'll look over the matter again."

No one dared argue with her further, a break did seem to be an order. As the council men filed out of the room she noted someone lurking in the doorway.

She focused on the parchment in front of her and ignored the man, "Out I said."

"Perhaps you'd allow me to help you," came the reply.

She knew that voice and cringed, "What would you know of these matters?"

He sauntered into the room, "I advise the Prince all of the time, he trusts me implicitly with these types of matters."

"I can do this on my own Sir Booth."

Defiantly he picked up some papers and began to read. She was too tired to argue with him at the moment.

"Now I see what the issue you is," he rubbed his chin, "I was listening for a bit, I think if you took your point from here," he indicated her writing, "And put it with their point about this," again he gestured to the official looking documents, "Then I think you maybe able to compromise and make everyone happy."

Her eyes widened slightly at his words, she hadn't expected him to think like that.

"Well Princess, what do you think?"

Standing up she met his gaze, "I think you are very cocky but," she cleared her throat, "you may just be onto something."

A wide grin spread across his features, "You like my idea?"

"I will take it into consideration but I never said I liked it."

Awhile later the council came together again, the Princess taking her seat at the head of the table. When she gained order Temperance proposed the new idea to the men. There was a murmur of conversation as she finished talking, many of them nodding in agreement.

"Princess," one particularly older man stood up, "With all due respect I don't think this idea will work."

"Why not?" she fixed her gaze on him.

"I think you've missed the point entirely. You're giving into an idea that could lead to disaster."

"If we gave in fully to what you thought I am sure we would be ruined. I think my point avoids any mess that may come."

"I would still like to hear what your father has to say."

Several other men began to nod their heads voicing their agreement with him.

"Gentlemen, I think I've given you a sound decision," she protested, but already the room had broken out into discussion about what her father would say.

"Excuse me," a voice rang out in the back of the room. A few people looked that way.

"Gentlemen," came the voice again and Sir Booth stepped forward from the shadows in the back of the room.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Temperance.

"I'm here to agree with you."

"You're not on this council!" shouted one man.

Booth kept his calm, "That I am not, but I represent Prince Timothy Sullivan whom I advise on a regular basis. I would like to say that the Princess makes a fine point that should go over well with the citizens of this fine land. If I may say, the Prince would whole heartedly agree with her."

Again the room was filled with voices but Booth raised his above them, "May I suggest that we vote on this matter, perhaps that would work."

The men settled down.

"Good," said Booth, "All in favor of the council's decision, raise your hands."

The older man raised his while raising his eyebrow at his friends who also shot their arms in the air.

"And all in favor of Princess Temperance's decision?"

Temperance smiled as the majority of her father's council raised their hands in agreement.

"Then it is settled," Booth concluded, "I think you have all made a wise choice. I will see you all at dinner," he turned to Temperance, "Until then my lady," he gave her a small bow as he exited the room.

With the meeting now wrapped up Temperance quickly followed Sir Booth out into the hallway. She caught up with him half way to his chambers.

"Sir Booth," he turned around at the sound of his name.

"Yes Princess?"

"Why did you help me?" came her blunt question.

"Consider it an olive branch," he smiled back at her.

A faint blush crept into her cheeks, "Well thank you," she replied and then made a hasty retreat leaving the knight grinning in the hallway.

* * *

The following night a great feast was held in honor of Sir Booth and his men. The Princess permitted Sir Booth to be seated near her at dinner, though many thought it was only a show for her father.

Dancing began shortly after the meal and Temperance watched from her throne as Lord Hodgins twirled the Lady Angela around.

A blonde man approached the throne who she recognized as Sir Wendell. He dropped to his knee before her and held out his hand, "My lady, would you honor me with a dance?"

More for the benefit of her father who was watching she agreed and followed the young knight onto the floor. He proceeded to pepper her with questions about the kingdom which she answered a little sharply.

A tap on Wendell's shoulder distracted him and a Lord she knew well took over the dance. This man now started asking her questions about Prince Timothy and if she would send him away as well. Temperance had to refrain from rolling her eyes at his inquiries as not to offend him. As their song ended another high ranking gentleman stepped forward to ask for her hand in the next dance. She knew he was eager to court her as well but again, not wanting to offend him she obliged and was led out again to dance. The same questions were fired at her and she was just about to plead that she had sore feet when Sir Booth tapped the man on the shoulder.

"May I?" it was more of a statement then a question. The high ranking gentleman quickly gave up the Princess with a look of contempt for the knight.

Sir Booth stepped in front of Temperance placing her hand in his and his arm around her waist. She was surprised at how well he moved to the music as he guided her across the floor.

"You know they're all pumping you for information," he spoke casually.

"Pardon?"

"They all want to know if they'll get a shot at you, they all want a chance at the throne."

She nodded, "I know, they want nothing more than to climb in rank," she turned her eyes from the men to Booth's, "Is that why you're here?"

"No."

"You mean you're not here to gain something from the Prince in return?"

"I already have his respect and he knows I am happy in my position as a knight, I desire nothing more. I came because he asked me to, he trusts me."

Though she was impressed with his answer she did not tell him, instead she said, "We shall wait and see if you earn my trust then."

* * *

Morning came and the sun was bright with the promise of a warm day. Temperance was eager to take her mare out for a run and see if she could bag any game for the day. As she rounded the corner into the stables a familiar face smiled at her.

"Good morning Princess Bones."

"Don't call me Bones," she quickly corrected him, "And what are you doing here?"

"How easily you forget why I'm here," his tone was mocking.

Sir Booth was leading his dark steed out of the stables and adjusting his saddle. The stable boy brought out Temperance's mare and presented her with it.

"That is a fine horse you have," Booth eyed it, "I suspect you'll ride out then try your hand at hunting for awhile, am I right?"

"And I suspect you'll follow me," she rolled her eyes as she stroked her horse.

A young boy appeared beside Booth and cleared his throat, "Sir, your falcon is ready."

Temperance's eyebrows shot up, "You own a falcon?"

Booth grinned, "Indeed I do, a fine hunting bird, well trained."

He could see something flash across her eyes that he would swear was envy.

"Oh," was her only reply.

"Do you not own a bird of prey?" he pried.

"No," her reply was short and haughty, "My father has one but I've never been permitted to use it, nor train it."

She busied herself with the horse to avoid his eyes. Temperance had always wanted a falcon but it was considered a man's sport, therefore she was left out.

"Perhaps I could teach you."

"Pardon?" her eyes flew to his.

"I've told my men to meet me with the bird in a clearing. We'll ride first, I'd like to see your skills on that beast, then I'll give you a lesson."

Her blue eyes widened, "Do you doubt I can ride?"

"I said I want to see your skills, you know, to report to the Prince, he enjoys riding."

Mounting her horse she raised an eyebrow at him, "Well then you'll have to catch me!"

With that she took off from the court yard, her horse breaking into a gallop before reaching the gates. Booth swore under his breath, he had underestimated her and then took off himself in hot pursuit.

Bones rode hard and fast but Booth easily caught up to her yet she knew the woods far to well having grown up in them. Taking a sharp turn she sped off in another direction. This time he was not quite as quick and it took him longer to find her. They twisted and turned through the forest and by the time she reached the clearing they were both panting and sweating.

Reining in her horse she turned the animal to face him as he came to a halt beside her.

"Well I can tell the prince you have fine riding skills," Booth greeted her as he dismounted and unbuttoned his overcoat, "You do not ride like a lady at all."

He extended his hand to help her off her horse but she did it on her own, "Riding side saddle provides no thrill so I ride like a man, holding on with my thighs," she grinned at him as she led her horse to a nearby pond.

Jaw gaping Booth stood stunned for several seconds before grabbing the reins of his own horse to join her.

"You are unlike any princess or lady I've ever met Bones," he finally spoke.

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

It was his turn to grin at her, "You may, considering the ladies I know aren't as interesting as you."

Maybe it was the heat or the excitement from the ride but he swore she blushed. They both turned as more horses entered the clearing shouting greetings to them. Booth's friend, Sir Wendell and several members of the royal guard had arrived.

"Ah, Wendell, you've brought my falcon, good," Booth took a glove from his fellow knight who then gently let the great bird onto Booth's arm.

Temperance stood watching the falcon, fascinated by hooded creature, "Did you train it yourself?"

"I did, his mother was a great hunter, owned by the prince himself."

Her eyes roamed over the bird then rested on its talons, "He is ready to hunt?"

Booth smiled, "He is. I'll let him go, when he comes back I'll let you hold him. Now stand back," he removed the bird's hood and Temperance saw its yellow eyes. She stood behind the knight who then lifted his arm. The falcon's wings spread and it took off into the sky as she gasped.

"He'll come back?" she asked, her voice in awe.

"Of course, he knows I'll share the bounty with him when he returns. Until then, are you hungry? I can tell you more about him while we eat. I believe your guards brought us a little lunch."

As they waited for the bird to return Booth told her about the falcon, how it hunted and how to train it. She listened and waited in anticipation to hold the great bird on her arm.

Temperance did not have to wait long. Soon she could see the falcon circling the sky above them, its prey dangling from its talons.

Booth helped her to her feet and handed her a glove to put on her slender arm. He too put one on and stood beside her.

"Now, hold out your arm, good, now he'll drop the prey and hopefully land on you."

The brown falcon descended lower and she could see it's yellow eyes watching them. It swooped and dropped the dead prey at Booth's feet then with a flutter of wings dropped onto her arm.

Booth had expected the princess to start, to scare the bird, but she had listened well and stood perfectly still. Wendell came and handed Booth a bag from which he took some meat for the falcon.

"Well done, both of you," he said to Temperance as he fed the bird the meat, "What do you think?"

"He's heavy, I can feel how powerful he is."

"Let him eat then you can free him to hunt again, alright?"

"I would like that."

And so they spent the afternoon together, Booth teaching Temperance how to work with the falcon, hunting together for small game and sharing stories.

Soon it grew time to head back to the castle for dinner. The princess sent the royal guards ahead feeling safe as she and Sir Booth walked their horses back together.

"I enjoyed myself today, thank you," she said quietly to him.

"It was my pleasure Princess," he replied, "Shall we go again tomorrow?"

She shook her head, "I have a lecture in the morning."

"Then I shall accompany you."

Temperance laughed, "I know you don't enjoy lectures, you made that clear last time. I'll be fine with the royal guard, you can stay and sleep late at the castle if you wish."

"Well then agree to meet me for lunch Bones?"

"Don't call me Bones," but she smiled as she said it, "Alright, we'll have lunch together."

* * *

Though all did not go as planned the next day. Booth paced the stable yard impatiently, the princess was late returning from the lecture. He hoped she had stayed behind to ask the doctor questions but it was nearly an hour since the class had ended. He had already sent a page boy to look for her but even the boy was taking to long. His horse snorted at him, it had been ready to go for awhile now, so he mounted and sped off to find the princess himself.

To be continued...

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Sorry to those who may have more knowledge of falcon hunting, I wrote what I thought would work. I'll hopefully post more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all the kind reviews! Sorry its taken so long to post chapter two, I wrote the end of chapter one with another idea in mind then switched when I realized I could follow a story lines from two rather popular episodes from season one instead.**_

Now back to the story, enjoy!

Sir Seeley Booth rode like the wind into the town his mind sick with worry for the missing Princess. As he drew closer to the building where the lectures were held he noticed a crowd that had gathered there murmuring to each other, but no royal guards. A small figure caught his eye and he bellowed:

"Boy!"

The startled lad jumped and spun on his heel to face Booth.

"What word of the Princess?" he demanded.

The boy wrung his hat in his hands, "She's...there's been...not to far from here..." he stumbled over his words.

The knight glared at him, "Spit it out boy!" Booth practically growled.

"There's been a murder and she's at the house with the bodies!"

"What?"

Panic spread through Booth's body, "Is she alright? Why weren't you on your way to tell me?"

The small lad's eyes were huge, "I was on my way Sir, promise, it's just I was gathering details for you."

"Well you can start with the detail of where exactly the lady is."

"Come with me Sir," the boy gestured as he took off into the crowd.

Mounting his horse again Booth shuffled through the crowd, jostling his way past annoyed looking people. The boy wove in and out of streets, through the market place and a series of lane ways to a shadier section of town.

"I'll hold your horse Sir, she's in there."

Sure enough Booth could see men from the royal guard around the corner. He thrust his reins into the small hands and made his way to the doorway of a run down house. The royal guards on duty nodded to him as he went through the door then stopped dead. The overwhelming stench of blood and dead bodies washed over him along with a wave of nausea. Gagging he pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and put it over his nose and mouth.

"Princess?" came his muffled call.

"Back here," the reply came from behind a curtain in the back room.

Whipping back the curtain he was nearly sick again at the sight of two corpses in the room. It was then his eyes fell on her and he had to do a double take.

The Princess Temperance was bent over the female corpse examining the marks on the victim's neck. Gone was her fine gown, instead she was dressed in a maid's frock, covered in a thick apron, her lovely hair tied up under a kerchief. Beside her crouched her assistant Zach, beside him the doctor who gave the lectures and not to far away, a handkerchief tied around her nose and mouth, was the Lady Angela. Sir Booth, as a devote Catholic, crossed himself.

Zach, Temperance and the doctor were engaged in a conversation about the female body while Angela was sketching the room as well as the body of a man whose throat had been slit.

Sir Booth's gaze jumped from the corpses to the aristocrats examining them.

"What the hell are the lot of you doing?"

The knight's yell startled the four whose gazes flew to him. Temperance narrowed her eyes at Booth;

"We're investigating a murder, can't you tell?" her reply was matter of fact.

This produced a baffled expression on Booth's face, "You're investigating a murder?"

She nodded and raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to the body.

Her gesture of nonchalance seemed to break his spell. Booth marched over to her, grabbed her elbow and hauled her to her feet.

"What are you-" she began but he cut her off.

"You," he emphasized the word while glaring at her, "Are the crown Princess of this country, supposedly well respected, supposed to be a high class lady and I find you here squatting in filth and playing with dead bodies? You have no place here Princess! I am stopping this right now before you launch the biggest scandal since...since...I don't care since when! Zach! Get her things, we're leaving! You better come too Lady Angela!"

The lady in question stood gaping at him along with Zach and the doctor.

"We are going no where Sir Booth! Just who do you think you are coming down here and telling me, the crown Princess, what to do?"

She had drawn herself up to her full height, hands on hips, staring him down.

"I'm saving your royal reputation!" he matched her glare, "There are already rumors that you do not follow the church, that you discuss heretic matters and maybe even dabble in the occult. What do you think people will say when they find out you've been playing with dead bodies? You're lucky they haven't condemned you yet! You won't have to marry if the people denounce you from your title and position!"

Anyone could see the fury burning in her eyes, "Whose royal reputation are you saving Sir Booth? Mine or your Prince's? I present myself as a reputable, respected member of the royal family and nothing less. Those rumors, well people may say what they wish but they cannot be proven. It is well known that I am educated but I would never publicly voice my opinions of the church, nor would I let my subjects know I am playing with corpses! As far as anyone outside this room is concerned I am overseeing the investigation of this vicious murder. What I want my people to see is that I care about them, that I care to bring justice to this couple who were killed. Do people not value that Sir Booth? Do you not value law, order and justice for all? So no, I will not go anywhere until I have finished with this grisly scene and I will continue this investigation in the castle till the guilty party is in the tower!"

She spoke with passion and conviction. Booth stood there his mouth gaping like a fish on land while she continued.

"Further more, if you insist on dragging me out now you'll cause more of a scene then if I sneak out of here dressed as nothing more than a village maid. Do you not think that I thought this through first? Barging in here and trying to take over is not making you look very intelligent Sir Booth."

From her corner Angela covered her mouth to prevent laughter escaping. The knight now looked from the Princess to the other members of the room, then back at Temperance. He was clearly speechless.

Temperance took hold of the moment, "Now Sir Booth, you can either help us or you may go back to the castle and deny your involvement in my scandal. It's your choice."

A range of emotions crossed Booth's face as he tried to decide what to say. Mostly he just scowled at the Princess who gave him a saucy smirk and turned back to her work.

The knight mumbled some very horrid curses, most unbecoming of a man of his status, before finally saying, "Fine," in a huff.

"Fine what?" Temperance said from her spot on the floor.

"I"ll help you," it was a begrudging answer, "But only to save your reputation."

Though in his head he was most worried about his own.

A triumphant and slightly smug smile graced her face, "Good, we'll need you."

"Need me?"

"Yes, we'll need someone like you, an authority figure to help us catch who did this."

"And what exactly happened here?"

"From what we know the bodies have been here for nearly a day, the female was strangled," she gestured to the distinctive marks on the neck, "The male, his throat slit."

"It reeks of a crime of passion," the doctor added, "I think the female knew her murderer, the male, probably not. I feel the female probably had a relationship with the person who killed her."

"Which is purely conjecture," added Temperance, "I would prefer to stick with facts."

"Do we know who these people are?" Booth asked.

"Based on what information our royal guards got out of the neighbours, they're husband and wife, Eliza and James Cooper," Angela supplied.

"And what did they do?"

"Ironically James was an apprentice to a cooper, or barrel maker. Eliza took in mending and washing for others."

Zach piped up, "The couple next door heard them arguing night before last, but no one found them until this morning because they were back here."

Booth nodded, "Did anyone see another person going in or out of here that night?"

Zach shook his head, "No, no one saw a thing."

"And what exactly does looking at the bodies tell us about the murders then? We already know how both of them died," Booth tried.

"The marks on her neck could be matched to what strangled her," Temperance pointed to red indented lines on the woman, "They're pretty distinctive markings. Angela tell him what you think."

"Well I've had a look around the place and theres not a lot here that could match those lines. I'm thinking, based on a few of the patterns that its a belt. If we find out who she associated with maybe we can find the owners. When we get back to the castle I'll work on matching the markings with belts available for examination."

"I'll need her body transported back to the university. She has several other injuries that the good doctor here thinks are defensive wounds. Sir Booth, will you let the guards know we'll need a cart please?" Temperance asked.

The knight crossed himself again, "Are you mad? We bury the dead in the church yard, we don't keep them for study!"

"You're being superstitious, we'll bury them both eventually, for now we need them for our investigation or are you afraid they'll haunt you if we don't put them in holy ground?"

"Surely their spirits..." he trailed off as she rolled her eyes at him, clearly she didn't care about superstitions or religious ceremonies.

"Perhaps Zach can secure us a cart, Sir Booth, maybe you should start poking around, asking questions, you seem good at that," Angela suggested as she sauntered over to him.

He liked that idea a lot better than dealing with the dead bodies.

"Alright, but you," he pointed his finger at the princess, "stay with the royal guards, don't go anywhere without telling me."

"I'll be fine Sir Booth," she shot at him as he walked back outside.

At the door two of the senior royal guards were posted. Booth approached the blonde guard.

"What is your name soldier?"

"James Kenton sir, how may I help you?"

"Listen here Kenton, I'm going to poke around, see what I can find out about what happened in there. Your job is to never leave the princess alone," Booth stood directly in front of the man, "You keep your eyes on her at all times, do you understand?"

Kenton nodded, "Yes Sir, I will guard the princess with my life."

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

With that Booth went off leaving Kenton with his duty.

* * *

That evening the group came together in the Princess' chambers to discuss the grisly crime.

Angela's sketches were spread out on a table as the group milled around it. Temperance, now dressed in a splendid royal blue gown, led the discussion about the murders.

"There were no wounds on the man that would suggest he fought back, I think he died first."

"I concur with the Princess," Zach added, "The female attempted to fight back, the male, I believe, was surprised, possibly from behind."

"From his position in the room its possible that the killer came up behind him, strangled him while Eliza watched, then killed her," said Temperance.

"Sir Booth, did you find anything else out?" asked Angela.

He held up a paper scrawled with notes, "I had to dig for this, go and talk with the other women in the marketplace but I found out that Eliza was not being faithful to her husband. Turns out a friend of Eliza's saw her in a tavern with another man. She saw Eliza leave the tavern with this man the night of the murder."

"Could she identify him?" replied Temperance.

"I asked her that, she said she couldn't."

"What about anyone else in the tavern?"

"I haven't been to the tavern yet, I intend to go tonight and ask some more questions."

The Princess' hand shot in the air, "I'm going with you!" she proclaimed.

"You will not!"

Crossing her arms over her chest she planted herself in front of him, "Yes I will. I order you to take me with you."

Booth put his hands on his hips and stared her down, "I'm not taking you, its to dangerous. What if someone recognizes you?"

"No one recognized me in that house today, I wore a good disguise."

"And what if it gets violent? I will not put you in danger."

"I am skilled at sword fighting, if you give me a sword or dagger I can defend myself."

He scoffed at her, "I will not give you a weapon! I'm your weapon!"

She pounced on his words, "If you're my weapon then that means I'm coming with you," she smiled triumphantly.

They had drawn closer together as they fought, barely a foot stood between them. The rest of the group watched in awe.

Glaring at her he shook his head, "I don't think so."

"But you need me."

"Need you for what?"

"I measured the male victim's height, I know his killer is taller. You don't know the height of the man you're looking for."

"Bones, I could do that without you."

"Don't call me Bones!" she inched closer to Booth in anger, "Besides, if you don't take me I'll sneak out and follow you."

"Then I'll tell your father what you're up to."

That put an end to her arguing. She glared furiously at him before stomping her foot and marching away. Booth grinned as he watched her go back and brace her arms on the table. Then he remembered the speech she had given him about justice and an internal battle broke out within him. It would be company if she came with him, she could probably speak to the women easier than he could. But if something happened to her he would surely lose his head.

She sulked by the table with Angela as he struggled with his dilemma. She wanted to go so badly, but how could he let her?

Realizing that he wanted to make her happy he swore under his breath and approached her.

"Princess?"

"What?" her reply was cold.

"If you do exactly as I say you may come with me tonight."

She spun around and beamed at him, "Really?"

"Yes, it's your investigation but you must disguise yourself well. No one can recognize you."

"Of course," she gestured to Angela, "Come, you must help me get ready."

"I'll go and choose the guards coming with us, I'll come get you in half an hour," he said as she scurried out of the room.

* * *

The night was dark as they dismounted their horses not far from the tavern. They would walk the filthy streets lit by the occasional torch from there.

"How does my costume look?" whispered Temperance as she adjusted the bodice of the kitchen maid's gown.

Booth avoided looking at the white fabric at the neckline of her dress which scooped dangerously low to show off certain parts. The tight bodice was not helping the situation and he forced himself to look into her blue eyes. Her face was partially concealed by the dark riding cloak she wore which she pulled tighter around her body against the night breeze.

"You look ordinary," he replied, though he knew her beauty was far from ordinary.

"So do you," she answered.

"Remember, when we get there you're name is Anne and mine is Thomas. Some of your guards," he indicated to the few he had chosen who followed behind, "Will also be in the tavern should we find our killer. If anything else happens you are to go with them and get out of there immediately, do you understand?"

"I understand," she said solemnly then looked up, "Do I get a dagger?" she eyed the sword at his side.

"No," came his curt reply.

"Why not? Most women carry a small knife for protection, if I don't have one how will I defend myself?"

"You won't need to defend yourself, I'm here."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "And should something happen and I need to get to the guards and I don't have a dagger, then what?"

"You are very persistent Bones," he rolled his eyes at her then reached down to his boot. He produced a short knife from inside and handed it to her, "Be careful with that."

Smiling smugly she tucked it into the pocket of her skirt, "Of course I will."

"And remember, try not to sound to smart, like a squint," she narrowed her eyes at him but he continued, "It will give you away. Actually, don't talk much at all if you can help it."

Opening her mouth to reply he shushed her as a group of jovial men passed them coming out of the tavern. He said a silent prayer as he held the door for her. The royal guards hung back a few paces before following them inside. The pair did not notice that a specific guard Booth had chosen hung back out the front of the establishment instead of going inside.

The Pig's Head was a typical lower class tavern as was evident as the knight and princess entered. The smell of ale and body oder hit them along with the noise of constant chatter and drunken men. The place was crowded and Booth's arm snuck around Bones' waist drawing her closer to him. She did not object as he guided her towards the bar to two empty stools.

"What will it be?" the bartender, an ugly balding man shouted at them.

"Two beers," Booth ordered for them.

Temperance pushed the hood of her riding cloak back hesitantly. Angela had braided her hair and she had put on a common bonnet in hopes that no one would recognize her. Her fingers felt grimy and she quickly rubbed her cheeks adding to the dirt she had previously smudged on them.

The barkeep returned and dropped two pewter mugs, that looked less than clean, in front of them.

"Thank you my good man," Booth said and placed some coins on the bar.

Despite the busy bar the older man lingered, "Haven't seen you around before," he turned to Temperance, "And I think I would remember a pretty face like yours."

She lowered her gaze and sipped her beer to conceal herself. Booth took a long drawl of his before answering; "We're new to the area, just wed and come to earn our keep in the city. My wife has a cousin close by who said we could stay, might you know an Eliza Cooper?"

"Aw, Eliza, yes she's been here a few times. Used to help the barmaids out every now and then to earn some coin."

Booth made a show of looking around, "Is she here tonight?"

"No, haven't seen her in a night or so."

The barkeep was distracted by several men demanding drinks. He made to move away with Temperance called,

"Perhaps you've seen her man," she called in a very cockney accent, Booth was impressed.

The bartender froze then turned back to them, "She's married?"

"A year or so now, I remember getting the letter. James, that's what he's called. He's smaller than my man," she smiled at Booth, "But dark, with thick hair and beard."

"I've not seen him around here," the bartender lowered his voice, "Perhaps you're mistaken about what this James looks like."

Booth leaned closer to the bartender, despite the smell, "What are you implying about Eliza?" he to lowered his voice.

"That she's not wed to the fellow your wife is saying she is. I'm sure your wife would never display the behavior I've seen of her cousin, beg your pardon," he cocked his head at Temperance.

The bartender made to get away then but Booth leaned and grabbed his arm. This time the knight's voice was menacing, "What behavior is this? Might you tell me so I may help her husband to correct this wrong doing?"

The barkeep leaned in close and tilted his head away from the princess, "She's been here and acting loose with a light haired man. It was not the first man she played the whore with either."

"Is this man here tonight so that I may impart justice on her husband's behalf?"

The bartender looked around, "No, I don't see him but if you choose to deal with this man you will take your business outside of my establishment sir, or I will call the guards."

"When was the last time they were here?"

"A night or so ago, they left together too."

"What might he look like?"

"As I said, light hair, finer clothes then what most wear around here, he's about your height. That's all I can tell you, I don't want any more of this."

"One more question, does he wear a belt?" Booth remembered this important piece of evidence.

This made the barkeep stop and think for a moment, "Why, yes I think he did. A fine leather too with a silver buckle."

Reaching into his pouch Booth produced two silver coins which he placed in front of the bartender, "You've been a great help to me and my family. We'll leave you be now."

The coins were snatched up and the bartender scurried away leaving Temperance and Booth to whisper to each other over their beers.

"So Eliza was cuckolding her husband, perhaps her new lover found out about James and killed them both," Temperance suggested.

"That is a possibility, especially if James came home while Eliza was with her lover."

"A fine silver belt buckle suggests the killer was wealthy, he may also be in disguise here."

"We should go talk to more people, if Eliza came here often then someone knows something else."

Booth took the two mugs and led Bones across the room to a large table. He found them two spots and sat down. Many of the men were watching Temperance and Booth shot them dirty looks as he placed his arm around her shoulder. He quickly struck up a conversation with the man beside him but apparently this gentleman had not paid attention to Eliza.

The barmaid approached and Booth quickly drained his cup and waved it at her.

"Aw, thank you my good lady," he grinned charmingly at her as she filled his cup. The wench blushed and Brennan looked away.

"Might you be able to answer a question for me my dear," Booth stopped her before she left, "I'm looking for a gentleman who was with a woman named Eliza."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I've not seen Eliza in a day or so, nor the man she was with."

"Well she's my cousin and she said that her man wore a fine belt with a silver buckle. Do you know where he got that? I fancy one for myself."

The wench's eyes lit up, "Oh that belt," she leaned down, her bosom nearly in Booth's face and whispered in his ear, "He's a guard you see, don't like anyone knowing that, but I've seen him in that uniform before. That belt is for the royal guard only, though few people notice when he's slumming it down here."

Again Booth pulled a silver coin from his pouch. He tucked it into the barmaid's hand, "Thanks lovely, I appreciate that."

She giggled as she walked away and Temperance rounded on Booth, "Well that was shameless of you."

"I do what I have to do."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her beer, draining the contents. Her eyes wandered over the bar to a group of men in the corner, "She said guards, well I've seen those men before, they've worked in the castle. Perhaps I'll go talk with them."

Booth pulled her close so he could talk in her ear, "What if they recognize you?"

"I doubt it if no one else has yet, besides, they're probably half drunk. You go over there," she gestured to a spot not far from the men she had indicated, "And mingle, I'll talk with them."

"I don't like this Anne," he stressed her fake name.

"I'll stay close Thomas," she answered, already on her feet.

Temperance sauntered over towards the bar but made it obvious that she was looking at the guards who in turn grinned at her. Two of them began to follow her as Booth watched while half talking to another man not far away.

"Might I buy you a drink," asked one younger guard as he took a stool next to where Temperance stood.

"Ale please," she replied, "And I thank you kindly."

The other guard stood behind her, "I've not seen you around here before," came his comment.

"Nor have I," she turned to get a better look at him, "You don't look like you're from here," she playfully fingered the fabric on his sleeve, "That is fine fabric sir."

The first guard's hand snaked around her wrist, "Want to know a secret my pretty lady?"

She tilted her head towards him, "And what's that?"

"We're guards from the castle, so no, we're not from here," he stage whispered.

She giggled, "Really? My cousin said she'd met some of you fine gentlemen before."

"Who is your cousin?" asked the second guard.

"A pretty girl named Eliza. She has red hair and eyes the same colour as mine."

A look passed between the two men which Temperance did not miss, "Do you know her?"

"A friend of ours does," the first guard slid an ale towards Temperance who thanked him.

"I've seen Eliza before," a new voice entered the mix. A tall, light haired man who Temperance knew well had joined them.

The group was distracted by the sounds of a fight breaking out. Voices rose and a crowd descended around the action.

"Come, it's late Anne. I'll take you to your cousin's house," James Kenton's hand took her arm.

Alarm bells sounded in Temperance's head and she tried to conceal her concern as she looked for Booth. Something must have happened for him to send Kenton for her. She gave a quick apology to the other guards as she was led away by Kenton.

"What happened?" she hissed at him.

"Keep quiet," he answered as he led her to a back door and into the alley.

"Where are you taking me? Where is Sir Booth?"

Kenton was practically dragging her towards a doorway to another building. He didn't answer her.

She wrenched her arm from his hand but his grip was tight, "I demand that you tell me what's going on or I will not go any further!"

Without warning he shoved her roughly into the stone wall, "Shut up and get into this house," he growled as he took a knife from his side and placed it at her throat. Kenton's other hand groped in her pocket and threw her small dagger on the ground.

It hit her then, the puzzle pieces falling into place, "It was you! You're the guard," her eyes flew to his belt, "You killed them!"

"I said shut up!" the knife was cold on her neck, "Get in the house or I will slit your throat here and now."

He spun her around and pulled her arms behind her back making her wince in pain. Keeping the knife at her throat he forced her into a dark room. Once inside she felt the rope being tied around her wrist and then he pushed her to the floor.

Kenton pulled the curtains of the one small window then lit a tiny candle on the opposite side of the room. As his back was turned Temperance quickly rolled, got to her feet and made for the door. The guard was quicker and tackled her back down.

"Help!"

Her cry was cut short as his hand clamped down over her mouth. She bit down hard and he swore loudly. She made to yell again when he landed on top of her knocking the air from her lungs. It was then that he shoved a filthy ball of rags in her mouth effectively shutting her up.

Kenton stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes, "Bitch," he muttered as he sucked the blood from his bitten hand, "Some princess you are."

She gave him an angry look from the floor and tried to mumble through her gag.

"I suppose you want to know why I did it," he spoke, "Well I didn't know Eliza was married and her man walked in on us. He would have killed me if I hadn't him first. Then I did her in for lying to me and playing the whore. It would have all been fine if you and your bloody friends hadn't decided to investigate what happened. Tonight made it only a matter of time till I was found out. Since you found me out first I'll do you in and that will be it. Your death will out rank my murders and Eliza and James will be forgotten."

Kenton grabbed his dagger from the floor as Temperance eyed it, "I'll make it look like you were taken by a drunk, then killed. Since you're slumming it people will think that the drunk didn't know who you were, that you brought this whole thing upon yourself. Your guards, or rather that stupid knight of yours will have failed you."

Fear filled her eyes as she realized he could kill her. She backed herself up until she hit the wall.

* * *

A few minutes earlier at the tavern a drunk had been shoved towards Booth along with another angry man. A fight broke out directly in front of him putting the knight squarely in the middle. He dodged a blow as his eyes scanned the bar for the princess. He couldn't see her. This momentary glance cost him a black eye as the drunk's fist came in contact with his face.

Wasting no time Booth took the man by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. The furious drunk's opponent growled at the knight and launched himself forward. His weight knocked Booth off his feet and the two struggled on the floor for a minute. The knight cried out in pain as the other man kneed him hard in the ribs. Booth rolled and used his own fists to end the fight.

A crowd had surrounded them and helped to pull the downed knight to his feet.

"Anne!" Booth bellowed as he wiped blood from his lip but he could not see her through the crowd.

Pushing his way through Booth searched frantically for Bones. He had already tipped off the other royal guards who had also been distracted when she went missing. Booth came to the entrance and stuck his head outside.

"Who are we missing? Did someone sneak the Princess out for safety?" he demanded of the others.

They all looked around, stunned and confused. Finally one piped up, "Sir, Kenton is missing."

James Kenton's face flashed in Booth's mind. Tall, light hair, royal guard, belt...

"Oh holy God," Booth's mouth dropped open, "Kenton, he came here, he came to this bar, didn't he?" his voice rose as he berated the others.

Another man nodded and Booth's worst fears were confirmed, "Spread out, search every area! He can't have taken her far! When you find them you have permission to attack Kenton, he is who we're looking for!"

The other men grabbed their weapons running off in search of the Princess. Sir Wendell appeared beside Booth.

"You don't look good," he commented taking in the knight's black eye and how he held his side.

"I'm fine," Booth drew his sword but the weight of the metal made him groan, "You," he gave the weapon to Wendell, "Will come with me. Give me that bow," he pointed at a bow and arrows outside the tavern.

His friend quickly gave Booth what he asked for.

"Did anyone see where Kenton may have gone?" Booth asked.

"No, but there is a back door from the tavern, I suggest we start there."

"Good, let's go then."

The knights elbowed their way through the tavern, Wendell leading the way to take the strain off Booth. With a bang the younger knight kicked open the back door and stuck his sword out into the alley.

It was dark and besides one man passed out there seemed to be no one about. Booth nudged the man with his foot.

"You sir, wake up!" he commanded.

The drunk groaned but did not open his eyes. Booth began to kneel down then winced in pain. Wendell took over, bending down and shaking the man.

"Wake up I say!"

"Wah do ya want?" slurred the drunk.

"I'm looking for a woman and man who may have come this way not to long ago."

"I seen nothing."

"Was there anyone else out here with you?"

"Oy, over here," they all turned as another older man emerged from a pile of trash, "I was out here. Yeah, some man dragged some pretty lady out here, they went that way," he pointed down the dark alley.

Booth flipped him a coin and headed down the way the man had shown.

* * *

Temperance tried in vain to cry out over the rag stuffed in her mouth as Kenton came towards her. She thrashed from side to side as he grabbed her skirt. Raising the knife he slashed, but not at her throat. The fabric tore as he shredded some of it. Then his hand shot out and she leaned as far backwards as she could. He grabbed the bodice of her dress and yanked, loosening the strings at the front.

"The more you struggle the more it looks real darling. I won't do more than tear your clothes though I would like to," he leered at her.

She kicked out and caught him in the shin. He bellowed in pain then came back at her, pushing her roughly into the corner.

"I've had it with you," his voice was low and menacing, "About time I took care of you," his blade glinted in the candle light...

From further down the alley Booth caught the cry of rage on the wind. Limping slightly he took off in that direction praying that Temperance was fighting back, that she was still alive.

**_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!_**

**_Can you tell which first season episodes inspired me with this chapter? I promise, more to come soon, I'm on a roll now._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I am a terrible person, I said I was on a roll and this chapter would come soon but it was a lie. I wanted to post sooner but life got in the way, my apologies readers. Thanks again for the reviews, its always nice to see them in my inbox! I forgot to add at the end of the previous chapter that I know Bones "doesn't do flesh" but being that the story is set in medieval times, flesh is what she shall deal with. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!_**

He nearly tripped over it in the dark alley, the small dagger he had placed in her excited hands not hours earlier. She was close, he stayed silent. The night breeze swayed the curtain in the next house and the flickering light of the candle gave the location away.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way Princess," Kenton said as he moved towards her with the knife, "It will all be over soon."

Temperance struggled in vain as he grabbed her, she sobbed uncontrollably into the gag. He brought the blade towards her throat, she closed her eyes...

Suddenly Kenton dropped to his knees his eyes wide with shock. As he slumped forward she saw the arrow sticking out of his back, blood slowly seeping from the wound.

Behind him Booth dropped the bow and rushed to her side, shoving the downed soldier's body out of his way. She flung herself into his open arms, her tears running in streaks down her face.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here now," he tried to sooth her as he cut the rope holding her hands behind her back and took the gag from her mouth.

Immediately she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. He could feel the sobs wracking her body, he had seen the terror in her eyes.

"It's over, I'm here," he spoke into her hair as he held her.

Once her sobs slowed she pulled slowly back from him, wiping the tears from her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly.

Nodding she finally took in his own appearance, "What happened to you?"

"Bar fight, maybe we could go home and rest now?"

A small smile graced her face, "Of course."

Their arrival back at the castle was downplayed, no questions were answered and the princess and knight went directly to their own chambers. Yet for Booth sleep did not come easily. He paced his room thinking about how he could have prevented the princess' capture and about what he would say at his trial. He was sure the king would send him back to the prince in shame and in turn the prince would probably banish him for nearly killing his future bride.

When morning came he was summoned to Temperance's chambers. He walked the halls his stomach in a knot.

After being admitted inside he saw her seated at her table, breakfast spread before her, looking rather calm.

"Will you join me Sir Booth?" she asked casually.

He titled his head in reply and took the seat next to her.

"I want to thank you for saving my life," she started hesitantly.

"Princess," he interrupted her, "You should not thank me, I nearly got you killed! I delivered you into Kenton's hands, I am disgraced. I am surprised you're not sending me to the block!"

"It was my choice to come with you Booth, in fact, I demanded you take me along. I put myself in that danger, I take full responsibility for what happened."

A quizzical expression crossed his face, "So you're not punishing me and your father won't send me away?"

Temperance sipped at her tea, "As far as my father is concerned he believes you are a hero. He's angry at me for joining you but he's more angry that Kenton betrayed him. You are still welcome at the castle Sir Booth," she eyed him over her cup, "And you are welcome to spend time with me," she added keeping her blue eyes on his brown ones.

They held gazes for a few seconds and he smiled with her, "Shall I take you riding then?" he asked, finally breaking the spell.

"I would like that," she answered.

* * *

A friendship grew between them, forged out of trust and a mutual respect. She grew to enjoy his company, his sense of humor and what he could tell her of his own world. He too grew fond of her, despite the science talk and boring lectures. They bonded over talks of how to run the country and sparring matches of wit.

* * *

Each week Sir Booth would receive an official letter from Prince Timothy asking of his progress with the Princess. It would be filled with questions and suggestions of how to court a lady which made the knight laugh because the princess was not like any lady he had ever met. To use the Prince's courting suggestions on Temperance would be absurd, Booth knew Bones would never talk to him again if he treated her like that, she would feel inferior when she wanted to be his equal. Instead Booth continued to act in his own normal way which seemed to draw the Princess ever closer to him. He would write to the Prince of what they had been doing but never once mentioned using the Prince's suggestions.

The Prince Timothy also wrote about the battle he was leading defending his country's borders. He detailed the events which left Booth longing to be there, fighting alongside his friend, yet also knowing that he did not want to leave the princess. Timothy predicted the battle would be over within a month with victory for his kingdom. This should have made Booth happy but strangely he found himself not wanting the Prince to come, for the battle to rage on.

Then he would banish the thoughts from his mind as treason, tried to picture the Princess only as his friend, knowing that she was promised to Prince Timothy, not to him.

* * *

As the days grew warmer and June was ushered in the Princess seemed to become more withdrawn, more quiet, leaving Booth to wonder why. She would spend time alone in her chambers, doing what, he did not know. Shared glances between her and her father seemed to say there was a lot going on between them they wished not to share.

One quiet day Booth went to his lady's chambers to invite her to ride with him. Her maids answered wearing mourning black.

"What has happened?" he inquired immediately, "Is the princess alright?"

The maid nodded, "She is inside though her spirits are low."

"May I see her?"

"I shall ask."

Booth stepped into the anti-chamber and waited. A door opened and Lady Angela joined him also sporting mourning garb.

"What is going on Lady Angela? Why is everyone in such a somber mood? Is the King well?"

"The king is fine, though also mourning today, for this date marks the day the fair Queen died."

It dawned on Booth that the princess never spoke of her mother, "How did she die?"

Angela gestured for him to sit with her on a bench.

"Years ago, when Temperance was a child, the country was divided, civil war broke out and the castle and royalty came under attack. The king and queen sent Temperance to a safe place while they fought to protect themselves and their people. It would be the last time she saw her mother. The queen took ill and sent the king away, she knew she was dying, she did not want him to die as well. King Maxwell had no choice but to continue fighting and leave his wife to die. He succeeded in uniting the country but lost his wife in the process. Some say she was poisoned by the enemy, though its never been confirmed. Afterwards the king went on progress to persecute the traitors and do damage control, they say he couldn't stand to return to her, she grew to look like the good queen with every day. He left Temperance alone for several years, she was raised by her servants. When he finally returned their relationship was never the same. She blamed him for the loss of her mother and for abandoning her when she needed him the most. They mark this day now, the day she died, every year. The king will go to her resting place to pay his respects, he did love her so, he will hold a special mass in her name. But you know Temperance now, religion brings her no comfort and she refuses to go to her mother's tomb. She'll spend today in her room, pretending to read but reflecting on those sad years."

Booth shook his head in disbelief, "I had no idea, I'm sorry," Angela patted his hand, "Do you think she'd see me?"

"I don't see why not, though don't expect to get much out of her today," Angela rose, "Give me a minute, I'll ask her."

She disappeared into the princess' room then emerged again a few moments later and beckoned for Booth to follow her.

Inside it was quiet, Temperance was seated by the window with a book in her lap, though she did not look at it.

"Good day Princess," Booth greeted her.

When she met his gaze her eyes were sad, "Hello Sir Booth."

"May I sit with you?"

She nodded and waved her hand at a chair close to her. They sat awkwardly in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thank you but she's been gone a long time now, sometimes I don't understand why we still mourn this day as if she died not hours ago."

"But Princess, it is important to honor those who have passed into the kingdom of heaven, it is important to remember them."

She gave him a defiant look, "Yes we remember them but they are gone, nothing but dust in the ground again. Why waste a day in mourning?"

"In memory, not mourning. Will you attend the service for her today?"

"No."

"Will you visit her grave?"

"No," she turned her eyes, now a dull blue grey, towards the window.

"If it helps Princess, I know what you are feeling," he said slowly.

She rounded on him, "Really? How could you possibly know what I feel today? What I've been through?"

Booth held her angry eyes, "I know because I lost my mother as well, I know what it is like to lose someone you love," her face softened at his words, "I know it helps when I go and speak to her, at her grave. I believe she is listening."

"That's rubbish, how could she hear you?"

"Because she's in heaven with the angels."

Temperance scoffed at him, "Believe what you will, but I believe when you're gone thats it."

"That's a very bleak outlook on life Princess."

"Then you have no idea what my outlook on life is."

"I know that you find it hard to trust people after what happened with your parents."

She dropped her eyes from his, "I can depend on no one but myself."

Reaching out he took her hand and to his surprise she did not pull away.

"Temperance, you can count on your friends, they are like your family and you can count on me, I will not betray you."

A tear fell down her cheek and he reached up and gently brushed it away. Booth let his hand linger on her cheek as brown eyes took in sad blue ones. Finally she gave him a ghost of a smile;

"I will hold you to that Sir Booth."

"You may," was his answer.

* * *

The princess began to spend even more time with Booth, sharing meals and conversations, riding, hunting and learning to trust someone in a way she never knew was possible.

* * *

At the end of the month a masked ball was planned, a large celebration for the King's birthday. The ladies fussed over what they would wear and the castle was transformed with decorations, presents and well wishes.

The night of the party the princess stood before her mirror. She wore a gown of brilliant blue that complimented her eyes nicely. The inserts of the gown shone gold that matched the tiara she wore. Her mask was the same blue as her gown with swirls of gold and jewels to match.

"You look splendid," Lady Angela said to her, "Are you excited?"

Angela's gown was scarlet red, it contrasted well with her dark hair. She too had gold inserts and her hair was pinned in the same way as the princess'. The mask she donned was also red with gold.

"Thank you, as do you," Temperance replied.

"Are you not excited for the game?" Angela's eyes danced with anticipation, Temperance rolled hers in reply.

"It's a game Angela, we've played before."

"Not with Sir Booth you haven't," she grinned slyly at her friend.

"Angela you forget that Sir Booth is only here in place of Prince Timothy, there can be nothing between him and I."

"But don't you want there to be? I've seen the way he looks at you."

"There is nothing between Booth and I, we're simply friends."

Angela snorted, "Sure, whatever Sweetie. Now come on, let's get to the party!"

The grand ballroom was full of pretty dresses and elaborate masks. It was hard to tell who was who underneath their disguises. The musicians played, the guests drank and danced. The Princess entered the room unannounced as was the tradition with the game and masked balls, later all would be revealed but for now she reveled in being anonymous.

"Do you know what Jack will be wearing?" she whispered to Angela.

"He wouldn't tell me so I wouldn't tell him what I was wearing. I told him that if he didn't know me there would be hell to pay," she laughed.

Temperance discreetly scanned the crowd for Sir Booth, not knowing what to expect from him tonight.

Suddenly there was a scream from across the hall and the clash of swords. To men began to fight, one in black the other green. The green figure was tossed aside and the man in black was joined by others behind him. The menacing men moved forward on the guests who gasped, the women squealing in fear. Towards the back of the crowd Angela grabbed Temperance's hand and pulled her deeper into the depth of people.

The tall man in black, complete with an inky mask bellowed, "We will do no harm if you will simply hand over your jewels and coins!"

"Not so fast!" came a deep voice from the back of the crowd.

A group of men dressed in light colours and masks appeared at the other end of the room. Instantly the crowd parted and the two groups marched towards each other.

"Step aside," said the man in black, "Or we shall duel."

The leader of the light coloured group, his brown eyes flashing, snarled at him, "Never!"

"So be it!" and the swords crashed again, the groups of men descending on each other.

The guests watched in awe as multiple fights broke out, yet none seemed to be fatal, very few seemed to be intentionally hurting their sparring partner. In the center the leaders battled, sheer strength radiating from each blow.

A group of women, including Angela and Temperance huddled together in a corner when a group of men dressed in black began to slide towards them grinning evil smiles.

"Help!" called some, but their tone was not that of panic.

This caught the attention of the men dressed in light colours, heroes, who came rushing forward to battle those who threatened the women. They fought their way through the villains and swooped in, each lightly dressed man sweeping a woman off their feet.

It seemed that the leader of the heroes had gained an advantage over his foe and he ran to the women. Several ladies waved to him but his brown eyes locked on blue eyes. In an instant she was in his arms, being held close, breathing in a scent she seemed to know.

The rest of the heroes fought hard and the villains began to fall. As they retreated their leader came face to face with the man who carried the Princess.

Gently he placed her on her feet and stepped in front of her, his sword drawn. His men gathered behind him glaring down on their enemy.

"You are defeated. I suggest you leave now and you may come to no harm," the hero snarled at his foe.

The good guys advanced a step towards the villain who took in their numbers, bowed his head once in acceptance, then turned and ran.

At once a great cheer broke out, the women and men coming together in a mass of embraces.

Brown eyes caught blue, they stood in the centre of an occupied crowd. He reached out and she placed her small hand in his, he pulled her against his broad chest. With one hand on her waist, the other caressed the back of her neck as he leaned down, her eyes closing in response. When their lips met the world seemed to fade around them, a fire sparked between them and they seemed to hold each other forever.

Ages later they pulled apart, brown eyes gazing at blue beneath their masks, their shared gaze speaking words neither would say aloud.

Both jumped when the trumpets announced the king who whooped in glee and declared this game to be the most entertaining he had witnessed in years. The double doors of the ballroom opened, the villains returning to take a bow, pulling their masks off to gasps and laughter as people realized they were friends of the court, actors in disguise.

She had taken a step back from her hero but he still embraced her small hand. Turning to him with regret radiating from blue eyes she whispered, "I must go," and let go of his hand.

Before the rest of the guests began to unmask she disappeared through the crowd towards the thrones.

"Where is my daughter?" the king looked for her from his perch.

"I am here father," she called as she ascended the steps, "Safe and sound," the way she ended each game, with those same words.

The guests bowed as she removed her mask and smiled at them.

"And who was your hero?" asked the king, "The man who saved my daughter, please come forward."

A path emerged through the people as her masked hero came forward and knelt before the king, "It was I your majesty."

"Reveal yourself young man."

His mask was ivory, the same colour as his shirt and coat. Slowly he pushed the mask atop his head and the king smiled.

"Aw, Sir Booth, a noble knight. I am in your debt for your actions, you are most welcome to join our table for supper."

The crowd broke out into applause and the knight bowed deeply to the king in thanks.

"The game is now over, let us eat!" declared King Maxwell.

When dinner was finished the dance floor filled and Booth asked the Princess for a spin.

Out on the floor he whispered to her, "Bones, can we find a moment to be alone?"

She could see a new desire in his eyes, she feared and wanted it at the same time, "We can't, we must not."

A raised eyebrow in response, yet he was not defeated.

"It was the game Booth, nothing more. It was acceptable for me to express my gratitude to you in that particular way, but now the game is over, we cannot do that again," she hissed the word that, "Remember why you are here," she dropped her gaze from his.

He lowered his head so his breath was hot in her ear, "Bones," she no longer objected to his nickname for her, "Do you believe in fate?"

Shaking her head she answered, "No."

The song was ending when he replied, "I do."

As she walked back to her seat she found herself torn in two directions, two desires: one that would please her father and keep peace, the other which could end in nothing but shame and possibly death, yet she longed for it. Pushing the tempting thoughts from her head she resolved not to acknowledge them for she did not believe in love.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Again, sorry for the delay in chapters, my muse took a vacation but now I'm back on track.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Sleep would not come to the knight and he paced his chamber, his mind constantly replaying the moment his lips felt hers. He could still taste her, still feel the heat that had sparked between them. Yet he could still hear her shoot him down.

Booth grabbed his goblet and downed the wine within it. A knock at his chamber door broke his train of thoughts.

"Come in," he called to whoever stood on the other side.

The door opened slowly and Lance Sweets entered giving his superior a small bow.

"May I speak with you Sir?"

Booth nodded, "Of course, come and have some wine," he poured another cup for his friend.

Sweets took it and sipped but did not sit down as Booth had, he simply studied the older man who raised an eyebrow in response.

"What do you want Sweets?"

"Did you enjoy the game tonight Sir?"

"Sweets, I've told you to call me Booth and yes, I did, everyone did."

The younger man was still eyeing the knight critically, "You enjoyed saving the Princess?"

"It was a game Sweets, it amused me. What are you getting at?" his tone was sharper now.

Sweets placed his cup on the table and stared down at the knight, "I believe, after observing you and the Princess tonight and many times before that you are having impure, treasonous thoughts about the Princess. As your friend and as a servant of Prince Timothy's, I must warn you that you are walking dangerous ground, especially after tonight."

Booth stood up to face Sweets, "Pardon?" he gave the younger man a menacing stare.

Sweets held his ground, "I saw the two of you tonight, I saw you kiss her. It was more than just part of the game, wasn't it?"

"The way I saw you gazing at the Lady Daisy?" Booth countered knowing well that Sweets had taken a fancy to the Princess' maid.

"She is not pre-contracted to anyone, I am doing nothing wrong. You however..."

The knight took a step closer to Sweets who took a tiny step backwards. He knew he was treading dangerous ground as well by making this accusation but having seen what he saw, it had to be made.

"I want you to listen to me Sweets, listen well," Booth poked the smaller man in the chest, "There is nothing going on between myself and the Princess for that would be treason. We are simply friends, I am here on Prince Timothy's orders, nothing more. Understand?"

Sweets searched Booth's face and saw past the threatening glare to the hint of denial in his eyes, yet he would not push his luck, not tonight.

"As long as you know that Sir Booth," he stepped away from the larger man, "I must have been mistaken," but his tone was not apologetic, "I will go now."

"That would be best," Booth's voice was low, "And I suggest you make no more accusations that could land you in trouble."

As the door shut Booth let out the breath he was not aware he was holding in. Sweets had seen them, he suspected and Booth worried he knew more than he was letting on. He ran his hand through his hair as he paced his chamber. His request to Temperance tonight had been dangerous, she was right to turn him down, yet she knew now or at least guessed at how he felt for her. From now on those feelings must be concealed, those thoughts of her and her lips must be silenced. Yet being in her presence was enough to make him forget all the dangers loving her put him in.

Booth found himself sitting at his desk with the quill in his hand. He would write to the one person he knew he could talk freely too, he would bring that person here to keep himself honest and to distract the Princess. Hopefully this would help him keep his head for awhile longer.

* * *

Angela ran the brush through Temperance's auburn locks, "So, did you have fun tonight?"

"Of course I did Angela."

Shifting positions on the bed Angela ran the brush through her own raven hair, "I saw Booth rescue you."

Temperance crawled under the covers of the bed, "And Jack found you I assume?"

"He did and he's lucky he didn't get the wrong girl. Guess you wouldn't have noticed being so involved in thanking Sir Booth."

"Angela, whatever you saw was only part of the game."

"I only caught the end but it looked like more than just a game. I saw the way you two looked at each other."

Temperance rolled her eyes as she lay down, "Then you imagined things for Booth and I are no more than friends. When Prince Timothy arrives he will leave, you know this."

"If thats what you say Sweetie," she tightened the sash on her robe and placed the brush on the dresser.

"Good night Angela," Temperance's tone dismissed her.

"You know you love me," Angela replied tartly as she closed the chamber door.

Yet as Temperance fell asleep her dreams took her back to that moment when Booth's lips found hers. She spent the night tossing and turning.

* * *

Several days later Booth asked the Princess to walk with him to the courtyard promising a surprise that would be arriving shortly.

"Sir Wendell is escorting the surprise, his page boy arrived less than an hour ago announcing they were close by," he told Temperance.

"You did not need to get me anything," she said trying to hide the anticipation in her voice.

"Who said anything about that? I merely said their is a surprise arriving, whether its for you is yet to be determined," he teased her, which earned him a look.

"Well then why am I down here?"

Booth shot her a cocky grin, "You'll see," he gestured to the gates where several men in arms were riding in followed by two horses.

Upon one stallion sat Sir Wendell who waved to Sir Booth and gave a respective nod of the head to the Princess. Next to him was a beast bigger than his own horse, black as night. Upon it was a woman dressed in dark purple, her head covered in a scarf of the same colour. The entire effect gave her a regal look.

"Seeley!" she exclaimed as she pulled her horse up beside him and the Princess, "It's been too long!"

Pushing back her scarf Temperance noticed she was of a darker colouring. The woman slipped effortlessly from her horse without the help of a man and embraced Booth.

"Aw Camille, don't call me Seeley," he greeted her.

"Don't call me Camille."

They pulled apart, "Cam, allow me to introduce the Princess Temperance," he held Cam's hand as she dipped a curtsey to the royal then stood back up without being asked.

"It is an honor Princess," Cam held Temperance's gaze, "Booth wrote highly of you."

"He did?" she lifted an eyebrow in return.

"Bones," to which Cam gave Booth a look at the informal address, "This is the Countess Camille Saroyan."

"Pleased to meet you Countess, am I to take it you and Booth are good friends?"

Cam laughed, "Good friends? We practically grew up at court together, great friends more like it," she smiled at Booth, "Have you written to your brother lately or your son?"

Temperance's mouth formed a little "oh" at the mention of a son.

The knight reddened a little in the face, "We shall talk later, we have much to discuss Cam."

"I see you haven't told the Princess everything Booth, as I am sure you haven't told her why I'm here."

"He has told me nothing, just that a surprise was coming," she glared at Booth.

Cam turned her attention to the Princess, "Booth tells me that you are very interested in medicine and healing."

This piqued Temperance's interest, "I am, I attend lectures at the university on the topics."

"Cam here is an expert on herbal medicines and one of the best doctors, or surgeons if you will," he nodded at Cam, both terms being in use at the time, "in our country. Prince Timothy thinks very highly of her. I thought that if I brought her here you," he gestured to Temperance, "might want to learn from her."

Booth thought for sure that the Princess would be excited about this possibility but she simply smiled demurely and said, "I should like to see what kind of lessons the Countess may offer me that differ from my current teacher who is widely regarded as the best in my country."

Looking a little awkward Cam replied, "Well perhaps someone could show me where I might freshen up and get a little something to eat. Booth, come have a meal with me, we'll catch up," she turned back to Temperance, "Your majesty," she nodded her head and walked away.

When she was out of ear shot the Princess said to Booth, "So you're familiar with the Countess?"

"She is a dear family friend. I thought you might like to learn her skills."

"That was thoughtful of you Booth, I shall work with her later."

"You're welcome."

The knight offered his arm to the Princess to walk back inside but she stood her ground.

"You have a son Sir Booth?"

"Yes," he answered rather sheepishly.

"So you are married?" her look was critical.

He sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but no, I am not married, widowed actually."

Her face fell, "Oh, my apologies, I didn't know."

"You couldn't have. Her name was Rebecca, we were married quickly when her father found out she was pregnant but she died not long after our son was born, a fever took her," his eyes fell to the ground at the memory.

"Where is your son?"

"Parker is nearly seven now, he's being raised by his mother's parents in the country, he wants to be a knight too. I told him that he can join me when he's older, I'll have him as my page boy. He's strong and smart, he writes to me, I don't see him nearly enough as I should."

"He sounds like a lovely boy, I'm sure you're doing the best you can as his father," she touched his arm lightly, "Do you miss him?"

"I do, but I'll see him once I go back, I've promised him I'll be home before Christmas."

Her voice was soft as she said, "You can go see him if you want or you could send for him, I won't mind."

Booth shook his head, "He's happy in the country with his grandparents, he's not ready for court life yet, I'll let him have his childhood before he must be a gentleman."

"You sound like a good father to him Booth."

"Thank you Bones."

With that he took her arm and they walked back to the castle together.

* * *

That afternoon Temperance and Booth took Cam out riding to show her the kingdom though their guest observed much more than the scenery. Cam watched as Booth helped the Princess off her horse, his hands lingering on her hips just a moment too long. She saw the way the two gazed at each other as if having a private conversation with only their eyes. Later after dinner, Cam observed them dancing and noticed how comfortable they looked in each others arms.

That night she visited with Booth in his chambers.

"Cam, come in, have some wine," he opened the door and admitted her inside.

"Thank you," she replied while helping herself to the drink and some food on his table.

"Are you enjoying your visit thus far?" Booth sat across from her at the table.

"I am, it is a fine country and the Princess is very smart, she makes an excellent partner in conversation."

"I knew you two would get along, I am sure she is dying to learn from you."

"She does not seem as interested in herbs as she is the human body."

Booth laughed, "That's Bones for you."

Cam raised an eyebrow at him, "You've become very familiar with her in these last few weeks, haven't you? The two of you act as if you've known each other for some time."

"We have become good friends," he replied.

"Friends?" she repeated quizzically.

He shifted in his seat, "Yes, friends, like you and I."

It was Cam's turn to laugh, "Then she does not know about us?"

Booth turned red, "Of course not!"

"For we were friends first before we courted. I think you look at her as you once looked at me," Cam's tone of voice was slightly accusing.

"I do not look at her like that," he refilled his goblet with wine not meeting Cam's sharp gaze.

"Don't lie to me Seeley," she used his first name for emphasis, "I know you well and I think that you're in love with the Princess Temperance."

He did not answer his friend. Booth took a long drag from his goblet while eyeing her steadily.

Cam shook her head, "I've been here for a day and I saw it, who else has seen the way you two act around each other?"

Again he fails to respond to her questioning.

"This is dangerous Seeley!" she rises and begins to pace the room, "If anyone knows they could accuse you of treason!"

Suddenly he stands up to block her pacing, "No one will find out because nothing will happen. I know what I think is wrong and I am trying to resist these thoughts, which is why I brought you here Cam. You must help me by distracting the Princess. Teach her, keep her busy and away from me. If I can resist for another month then the Prince will be here and I can go home."

Gently she reached out to touch his shoulder, "Then I will help you."

Booth sat back down his voice calm again, "Thank you Cam."

"You must not encourage her," it comes as a warning this time and Booth's eyebrows raise at her words.

"Encourage her?"

"Yes, the Princess. She is fond of you."

"She has made it clear that nothing will happen, she knows the risks."

"She may have made it clear but she still feels the same way about you."

A perplexed look comes over Booth's face, "Do you think so?"

Smiling Cam answers, "I know so."

* * *

The next morning Temperance sent a note to Cam's room requesting that the Countess accompany her to the university. Reluctantly Booth went with them following at a safe distance on his horse to allow the two women to speak. He had no desire to attend the lecture but he had less of a desire to loose the Princess to another criminal.

Once seated in the university Cam, Temperance and Zach began a lively discussion about the topic of the day which stopped abruptly when the doctor began. Somewhere within the first ten minutes Booth fell asleep.

Sometime later he awoke to the group of squints having a heated debate about what he assumed was the topic of the day's lecture. They had moved to the front of the room to include the good doctor in their talk and none seemed to notice Booth watching them. His stomach rumbled and he wished for nothing more than a good meal, so placing two fingers in his mouth he let out a rather high pitched whistle.

All of the squints stopped and turned to him with incredulous looks on their faces.

"I'm hungry, shall we go now?" Booth announced, gesturing towards the door.

Cam grinned at him, "You're always hungry but so am I," she replied, then made towards him.

"Well I'm not ready to leave, besides, we were just discussing the appearance of injuries and their affects on the body!" Temperance put her hands on her hips, voice firm.

"I was enjoying the debate we were having," Zach added timidly.

"To which both sides presented very good arguments," the doctor added, finger in the air.

Booth rolled his eyes, "Can we not continue this discussion on the way back to the castle? Perhaps even over lunch?"

"I do not see why not," Cam agreed, "Besides, we've made our points, we should go."

This comment caused Temperance to shoot a small glare at the Countess. She sighed and wished the doctor a good day before walking with Zach towards the horses.

As they rode home the Princess and her assistant fell into deep conversation again while Booth rode behind with Cam by his side.

"Did you enjoy this morning?" he asked his friend.

She nodded, "It was very interesting. The Princess has some strong opinions when it comes to medicine."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Did you argue?"

"Not so much argued as disagreed but in a purely professional manner. I've noticed she likes to be right about things."

The comment made Booth chuckle, "You could say that. She's the only other woman I've met besides you who truly speaks her mind. She could challenge any king any day."

"Do you think Prince Timothy will be able to handle her?"

"I think so," Booth said hesitantly, "He's fairly open minded. He'll have to learn that she can be very stubborn but she'll listen to logic."

Cam smiled, "They'll have no shortage of conversations then."

Booth didn't answer and she noticed the far away look in his eyes which were locked on Temperance's back.

"You'll miss her, won't you?" she asked him softly.

"With every passing day."

* * *

In celebration of the fine summer weather a great tournament was announced. Knights from all over the realm would compete in jousting, swords, and all sorts of other events. The castle was decorated and temporarily renamed Camelot to give it an even more joyous feel. Sir Booth took a particular interest in the festivities as it gave him an excuse to be away from the Princess. He spent a good portion of the day training as he was determined not only to compete but to win each event he entered.

Sir Booth was not the only knight who sought to win the competition, Sir Wendell had also entered as well as many other nobles from the kingdom.

One afternoon as Booth practiced his sword skills with Wendell, Lance approached the two and watched in fascination.

"A word Sir Booth?" the younger, smaller man called.

With a grunt the older knight pushed the younger, blonde onto the ground, "Got you," he snickered.

"I'll get you next time," Wendell promised.

Booth turned to Sweets, "What can I do for you my good man?"

"I have a favor to ask of you if its not to much."

"What?"

"I wondered if you might help me with my sword skills so that I may enter an event at the tournament," Lance blushed as he said this.

Booth tried to hide his grin and stop his laughter, "Sweets, you know the men who enter that event are very experienced with that weapon."

Lance nodded, "I can handle a sword."

"Show me," Booth picked up Wendell's sword and casually tossed it at Lance. Luckily he caught it with minor difficulty.

Booth raised his weapon, "What have you got Sweets?"

They faced each other, swords at the ready, circling slowly.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Booth asked, a grin on his face.

"I should ask you the same question."

Booth lunged and the swords clashed, "Good defense," he muttered at Sweets.

"I'm not entering to impress anyone, I am a respected knight back home, I wish to show my skills here," Booth added.

"Your skills are well known, are you sure you're not doing this for a certain lady?"

Booth moved quickly forward and struck, just missing Lance, "I think I know who you want to impress, is it the Lady Daisy?"

"I just wish to prove my skills as well-" Sweets was cut off as Booth's sword clashed with his and in the next instant Lance was on the ground.

"Then you have a lot to learn," Booth laughed as he offered his hand to the younger man.

"Will you teach me?"

"Only if you stop making assumptions about my motives."

"Deal," Sweets shook Booth's hand.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am a horrible person for making my dear readers wait so long for a new chapter, I know, but my muse decided to skip town for awhile leaving me with no new plot bunnies for the blank screen. So I apologize but I'll make it up to you with this nice long chapter! I can't promise when the next will come what with Christmas being here but hopefully as I have time off from work, it won't be that long.**_

_**For this chapter I am borrowing a scene/idea from "A Knight's Tale," but putting a Bones spin on it! Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**_

* * *

An air of excitement buzzed through the stadium of people eager to watch the brave knights of the realm do battle. Outside more crowds had gathered to watch the nobility ride in, cheering on their favourites. Children were raised on shoulders to catch a glimpse of their idols, women and men alike dressed in their best to wave to the royal family. Indeed the tournament day was to be a joyous celebration for all.

Leading the procession into the stadium was King Maxwell, behind him rode his daughter flanked by her ladies in waiting. Their people threw flowers and wished them well, in turn the two would toss out small coins especially to the small children who ran along beside them.

Today, the visiting Countess took the spot of honor to the right of the Princess, on her left rode the Lady Daisy. Normally the Lady Angela would be with Temperance but today she rode a few paces behind with her own knight, the Lord Hodgins.

"Oh I'm just so excited!" squealed the Lady Daisy while eagerly waving to the crowds, "I cannot wait to see the competitions!"

Temperance and Cam exchanged a look which said they were sick of putting up with Daisy's excessive anxious ways. The younger lady had been squealing and running about all morning while they got ready.

"They will not start without us," the Princess replied almost sarcastically.

Daisy's eyes widened, "Of course they would not! His grace, the king, must open the tournament first and they would not be able to present the prizes without you my lady."

"Indeed," muttered Temperance in reply as Cam chuckled at the obviousness of Daisy's words.

"Princess, may I ask which knight you will give your favor to?" the younger woman's eyes danced as she watched her superior.

Cam raised an interested eyebrow in inquiry as well wondering if the Princess would dare show such overt favor to Sir Booth.

It was well known that most knights would dedicate their feats and victories to the Princess Temperance but only a select few would ever earn a token from the her, such as a scarf or a handkerchief. In the past this had been done in good jest, the knights knowing well that she was only playing her part in the festivities. This year however everyone knew that one knight in particular might stand out among the rest to her.

The Princess raised her hand and waved to her people, "I have not decided yet," she answered.

Yet deep down Temperance knew exactly who she favored despite the fact that this knight had seemed to be avoiding her lately. Booth still joined her at meals but it had been several days since they had been riding and their time together had been significantly shortened. She knew he spent most of his free time training and he directed her to spend time with Cam, but she missed his company greatly. Somehow she knew it all had to do with the night of the game, the night he had asked her for more than she could give him. She knew his heart was open, was bigger than hers, he simply had more to give but she could not accept his proposal, it was dangerous, she had an obligation to fulfill which he did not factor into.

Beside her Cam snickered and it brought her back to reality.

"I would have guessed you'd picked a favourite ages ago my lady," Cam's tone was a little mocking, "Perhaps you'll surprise us today."

Instead of giving a rude retort, Temperance bit her tongue and said instead, "I shall choose the knight who I deem worthy."

Cam opened her mouth in response but Daisy interjected first.

"A very diplomatic answer Princess. However, I've already chosen who I'll give my favor too," she broke out into a large grin as she said his name, "My Lance," she sighed.

Both Cam and Temperance laughed, the two young people were deeply in love.

* * *

The crowd cheered wildly for the young, handsome knights that rode majestically towards the stadium. The people seemed particularly interested in the visiting warriors led by Sir Booth. Beside him Sir Wendell was drinking in the attention, on the other side Lance Sweets was looking a little green.

Sir Booth leaned over and gave Lance a light slap on the shoulder to which the younger man responded by nearly falling off his horse.

"You'll do fine," Booth laughed at the alarmed look on Lance's face.

"Suppose I'm up against a giant? I think I might just back out," Sweets stuttered.

"And risk disappointing your lady?"

The comment made Lance sit up straighter in his saddle, "No," he managed not to squeak the word, "I will not disappoint Daisy, I shall be brave."

"That's the spirit," Booth replied jovially while waving to the crowds.

* * *

The royalty was seated and the knights were permitted to ride through the stadium to the roar of the crowd. Several members of the local nobility rode past the royal box first, bowing as best they could on their horses. They pledged their victories to the King and Princess, some asked the fair Princess for her favor but she gave none yet. She wished each valiant knight well before smiling and waving them off.

"Riding in honor of Prince Timothy Sullivan, the noble Sir Booth and his men!"

From the waiting wings Booth reared his stallion onto its hind legs and charged into the stadium. The crowd went wild cheering the handsome knight on as he rode around acknowledging the people. Even Lance Sweets was getting into the mood, the cheers fueling his confidence.

Booth galloped to the royal box and stopped to give his respects to his superiors.

"Good morning Princess," he flashed Temperance his charm smile.

"Good morning Sir Booth, I wish you well today."

"Thank you, I ride in your good name today," he saw a flash of a grin cross her face, "May I ask for your favor, Princess?"

He waited in anticipation as she seemed to consider his request. Blue eyes met brown as she studied him but not in a way that made him squirm. It was as if an entire, intimate conversation passed between their eyes and when it was over she nodded.

"I give you my favor Sir Booth," she slid her hand down the neck of her dress to produce a delicate handkerchief embroidered with her initials, "Take this as a token of my affection, may it bring you luck," she passed the cloth down to him.

Booth grinned widely, "I thank you Princess, I will wear this with honor," he tucked the handkerchief down the front of his armor, over his heart.

Temperance smiled back at him as Booth took off on his horse again. From behind her Cam and Angela shared a knowing glance.

* * *

A roar rose from the stadium in honor of Sir Wendell who won his sword fight easily. He turned his attention to the other fight to see who he would face in the next round.

Watching from the corner Lance Sweets gulped nervously. He was to face another young knight in the next few minutes.

"You'll do fine, just remember what I taught you," Booth squeezed the young man's shoulder.

Having shed his armor, Wendell joined the two and Booth congratulated him on his win.

"Are you ready Lance?" Wendell asked, sweat dripping from his brow.

One look at Lance's pale face and large, round eyes told the other two he was not. It was then that Lance was summoned to the ring. He began to take tentative steps backwards.

"I don't think I'm ready, maybe I'll just watch you fight Sir Booth..."

Booth shook his head, "Come on," he nodded to Wendell who approached Lance from the other side.

Both men took an arm and hauled a very reluctant Lance towards the ring. Once there Wendell clamped a helmet onto Sweets head and gave it a pat.

"Remember the spots we showed you to hit, good luck!"

Booth took Lance by the shoulders, "Don't forget what old Gordon taught me; if you need to protect someone, especially a woman, you can't lose. Pretend you're fighting for the Lady Daisy's honor."

Lance glanced towards the royal box where Daisy was waving wildly, "Ok, I can do that," he squeaked.

"Good, time to go," and with that Booth shoved a sword into Lance's hands and gave him a firm push into the ring.

The crowd cheered and before Lance even knew what was going on the other knight was charging towards him. He gave a yelp and dove to the side narrowly missing the first blow.

The opposing knight came at him again and this time Lance wasn't as lucky. Metal clashed and his opponent gained a point.

"Go Lancelot!" from a distance he heard her cry out to him and he regrouped.

Dodging to the side Lance managed to get behind the other man and deliver his first hit. A white flag rose signaling his point. His confidence grew and he circled the ring trying to figure out his next move. Lance's advantage was that he could read his opponent's body language and he gaged the next move mere seconds before it came. This let him take the man by surprise and gave him a second point. He could sense the other man was angry now, becoming more irrational and irritated. If Lance got another point he won so he calculated his next move and jumped. This time his strategy didn't work, he was forced back into the fence and the wind was knocked out of him. This didn't stop the other knight and Lance barely had time to raise his sword in defense. With all his strength he pushed the opposing knight backwards. He could hear his teammates cheering him on but the task seemed impossible.

"Take him down!" Booth's voice boomed close by and that's when Lance remembered the move.

With all his might he kicked at the other man's shin. The opposing knight cried out and he shifted away from Lance who took that moment to take the man's leg's out from under him. With a crash the knight landed on his back. The next thing he saw was Lance standing above him in victory, his sword at his opponent's throat.

The match was called in Lance's favor and Wendell and Booth rushed over to congratulate him.

Booth's clap on the back nearly toppled Lance as he tried to catch his breath.

"Look," Wendell pointed to the royal box where Daisy was blowing him kisses.

A huge smile broke out on Lance's face as he raised his sword in victory towards her. Tonight he would ask for her hand in marriage.

* * *

As the day progressed Booth easily won the events he had entered and he was slowly working his way to a complete victory. Now the only thing that stood in his way to being the best all around was the joust. He knew he was up against some stiff competition, many of the Lords were very adept at jousting and even more eager to prove their skills in front of the royal family. He had been informed that there was one particular Duke there that had once asked for the Princess' hand in marriage but been denied. It was known that Duke Andrew Hacker and his family were of a very noble bloodline, indeed should the Brennan line die out their family line might well claim the throne, all the Duke needed was to marry the Princess to become king. Booth had been informed that the Duke did not think highly of this visiting knight, nor was he in favor of the Prince Timothy. There were rumors that should the Princess reject the Prince than the Duke would offer himself again to save her from shame and losing the throne.

Booth had watched Duke Hacker closely during the day. He noted how the Duke was agile, cunning and seemed fearless. Hacker was also winning his events with little competition, therefore Booth considered him the biggest threat to his victory.

Duke Hacker was first to joust, Booth stood on the sidelines and watched with great interest, noting which way the Duke tilted his lance and which side he stuck to. He noted the Duke had great balance on his horse and excellent aim. Hacker easily took out the more inexperienced knights and moved quickly up the rank. Most of the other Lords did not give him much competition until Lord Hodgins took to his horse. Hodgins gave Hacker a fight, the match going into a tie. It wasn't until the final blow that Hacker took down his opponent but he did not de-horse him. Hodgins remained in his saddle and as the men shook hands afterwards Hacker complimented Hodgins' bravery and skill.

Then it was Duke Hacker's turn to observe Sir Booth. He could tell right away that Booth took pride in his flawless moves and complete confidence on his stallion. Hacker could only guess at the amount of hours this knight spent practicing but it paid off as Booth continually took down other knights. Yet Hacker noticed that Booth showed mercy and compassion to his opponents. If Booth was greatly leading in points and the other man seemed weak, he would not de-horse the weaker but drive a less glancing blow to win the match. Hacker also noted Booth's armor, fine but he could see one potential flaw. With that knowledge Hacker called his men and gave them his orders.

* * *

The most anticipated match of the day was held last and it pitted Sir Booth against Duke Hacker in the joust. Both men competed for the best all around award and a chance to be congratulated by the Princess.

Early in the day Hacker had heard that the Princess gave Booth her favor and it made him angry. Who was this nobody knight who could come in and woo the Princess? He knew that he had to defeat Booth or risk losing his way to the throne forever. It was time for drastic measures.

Up in the royal box Temperance moved to the edge of her seat. The joust was about to begin. She could see Sir Booth preparing, mounting his horse, Wendell waiting close by with his lance at the ready. Duke Hacker had already mounted and his horse stamped it's feet in anticipation.

"Are you nervous?" Lady Angela asked her.

"Of course not, why should I be nervous, I'm not riding."

Angela saw right through the lie, "Are you nervous for Sir Booth?"

"He's proven to be excellent at the sport, I see no reason to be nervous for him."

This comment got Temperance an eye roll from her friend. Angela saw how Temperance clenched her fists, could see her eyes darting back and forth between the opponents, gaging how they might do.

From his end of the stadium Booth mounted his horse and waved towards the royal box. Temperance smiled and nodded her head in his direction in acknowledgment. With that done Booth lowered his helmet and it was time.

The stallions snorted and twitched as both knights waited in tense anticipation for the flag to drop. As it did the cheers nearly drowned out the sound of the hooves roaring towards each other.

With incredible speed the knights approached and lowered their lances towards one another. Temperance leaned forward gripping her skirt as the crash rang out. She eagerly leaned out the box to see who had won the point. To her great relief Booth had made the first gain.

His men and supporters cheered loudly as his flag was raised for the point. On his side of the stadium Hacker swore loudly as he reached for another lance.

"Are you hurt?" his page asked.

"No, of course not you idiot," Hacker spat back, "It was but a light blow."

"Which lance would you like?" the boy raised an eyebrow at his master.

"Save the black one for last, give me the red."

The boy obeyed.

On the other end of the stadium Booth reached down to shake the hands of his men and receive another lance.

"Get him Booth," Wendell cheered, slapping the rear of the horse.

"Don't get to excited, Hacker is good and that was but the first round," Booth closed his helmet again and brought his horse back to the starting point.

"But you're better," Sweets called as Booth reared his stallion and took off again.

In the royal box the Lady Angela and Countess Cam stood, to nervous to sit, behind the Princess.

"Come on Booth," Cam whispered as she tracked his horse speeding across the dirt.

Angela clenched her eyes shut as the crash came, "Who took it?" she asked as the crowd cheered.

"The Duke," Temperance replied though the disdain in her voice was evident. She recalled the Duke's proposal and hated him even more for it. She knew if she ever married him she would lose all her power.

Booth had lost his lance but had not lost his balance. The point went to Hacker but it did not phase the valiant knight. He had one more chance to bring the score to his favor and he was not about to give up now.

"I'm fine," he called out to his worried men as he approached, "He rattled me but he has not beat me."

On the other end Hacker rode triumphantly to his men, "I've got him now boys," he greeted them.

His page boy was waiting with the black lance and eagerly handed it to his master. On the tip sat a metal representation of Duke Hacker's crest. Any noble knight had a symbol at the end of their lance but only Hacker's had a secret. He grinned slyly as he pushed his helmet down again.

The tension in the royal box was palpable as they watched the knights go to their starting marks. It was the last ride by and whoever took this point won. Both stallions reared and screamed as they took off. As they approached the middle at top speeds both lowered their lances. The impact was fast and furious, echoing through the stadium but it seemed to happen in slow motion before the Princess' eyes.

Both lances struck their targets but it was Booth who took the brunt. His body bent backwards like a rag doll before toppling off his horse.

She was on her feet in an instant waiting for him to move.

The Duke's supporters cheered wildly as he dropped his lance and righted himself in the saddle. Booth's blow to him had been hard, he could feel his shoulder throb but he had de-horsed the other man, his victory helped him overcome the pain.

Temperance stood frozen willing Booth to move. She let out a breath as he twitched and his hand reached up only to clutch below his right shoulder. Yet he did not move to get up and she could hear Wendell and Sweets running towards him. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

The blonde knight was the first to drop to his knees in the dirt and he pulled at the older knight's armor. She didn't see the look of horror on Wendell's face, only the red that stained Booth's shirt.

In an instant she was running down the stairs of the royal box despite protests from the other nobles. Cam followed close behind shouting orders at the servants.

Clutching at her skirts and cursing them at the same time she tore across the stadium and dropped to the ground beside Booth to the collective gasp of the crowd.

"Booth," she breathed his name as she took in his appearance.

He was drenched in sweat and his breaths came in short spurts. His eyes were wide but unfocused. An ugly red stain of blood was blossoming from his chest, at the center was her drenched handkerchief, a piece of lance run through it.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"The Duke," Wendell panted while trying to staunch the blood, "he must have tipped his lance, a normal shattering of wood wouldn't penetrate like this," his voice was frantic.

"We need clean linens and boiled water, get them now!" Cam ordered looking to Sweets who took off running.

Temperance placed a hand on Booth's cheek and brown eyes found blue.

"Stay with me Booth," she pleaded, "Be brave."

No answer came and his eyes began to glaze, "No," she urged him, "Come on Booth!"

"We need to get him to the surgeons tent," Cam stood up and gestured to Wendell to pick up the large man.

Booth's page boys were coming into the stadium with a cart which they hauled the wounded knight onto. Several minutes later they came to the surgeons tent and deposited the now semi-conscious knight onto the table.

The Princess' own doctor had not joined the festivities that day, he was somewhere in the city leaving a visiting doctor to oversee the injuries. This particular doctor came in with a bucket of leeches and a rusted pair of forceps. He elbowed his way towards the knight and glared at Cam.

"I'll be taking over, ladies have no place in here."

Both Temperance and Cam stared at the man. It took a mere glance of narrowed eyes from the Countess to convince the Princess.

"Get out!" Temperance ordered the startled surgeon.

"But my lady..." he stammered.

"I said out! Someone fetch me Mr. Addy now!"

The surgeon scurried out followed by a page boy running like the wind.

Cam had already pulled up the sleeves of her gown and donned an apron, "He'll need something to bite down on if he stays awake."

Sweets, who had brought the linen and boiled water took a piece of leather and placed it in Booth's mouth.

"Be sure he doesn't swallow it if he passes out," added Cam. She turned to the Princess, "Will you help me?"

Temperance nodded and Wendell gave her an apron as well.

Taking a jar of alcohol in her hand Cam looked at Sweets and Wendell, "Hold him steady, don't let him fight us."

Both men took hold of Booth and Cam turned to Temperance, "When I pour this on the wound I want you to take the clean linen and staunch the blood."

Temperance gave her a wide eyed nod and grabbed the clean linen holding it at the ready. As Cam poured the alcohol Booth tried to thrash but the others held him steady. Temperance kept the clean cloths in place, the piece of lance seemed to be stopping the rest of the blood, she looked at Cam, "We need to take the lance out."

The Countess took the forceps and held them in the flame of a candle for several seconds before dunking them in the boiled water.

"I think we may need the leeches after all," she eyed the slimy creatures with distaste.

With that said she laid out the plan to Temperance and they steeled themselves for what was to come.

* * *

Something felt cool on his forehead which was in sharp contrast to the burning he felt coming from his chest. It was like a hole had been carved with a hot knife, the edges stinging and smoldering. He winced and a whimper passed through his lips, he was in to much pain to be brave.

A cool hand caressed his cheek and murmured gentle words in a voice he knew. Suddenly something cold and soft was placed over the burning hole. He hissed at first but then sighed in relief as it began to work.

"We'll need another poultice soon, fetch some more garlic," the female voice said.

It felt like his head was lost in some sort of fog but as the voice made another order it lifted enough for him to place it.

"Bow-" he struggled.

His throat and lips were dry yet he forced himself to speak again, "Bones..."

"Booth!"

And as he strained under his heavy eyelids he saw her above him.

"Oh thank the heavens you're alive, we were so worried about you," the Countess Camille exclaimed.

Booth groaned, "Where..." yet the fog hadn't lifted enough for him to produce proper sentences.

"The Princess is outside dealing with the bastard who took you down."

He gave Cam his best quizzical look under the circumstances.

"The Duke tipped his lance to beat you, you're lucky to be alive. How are you feeling?" her eyes drifted down to his chest where the pain was now dulling.

"Sore, like I...thrown from...horse," he groaned.

Cam smiled and the relief was evident in her eyes, "I wouldn't expect any less. I'll give you something to drink for the pain."

* * *

As soon as the surgery was over and she had been assured by Cam that Booth would be alright, Temperance had gone on a mission to find Duke Hacker. Prior to the surgery she had told Zach to fetch the royal guards and have them detain the Duke. She found him now in his tent surrounded by her men.

"Princess, what happened?" he gaped at her, she hadn't removed the bloody apron she wore.

"Leave us," she ordered her guards.

The men gave her looks of concern but she gestured for them to go. Once they were gone she turned back to the Duke. Instead of answering his question she hauled back and smacked him hard across the face. Hacker staggered and groped at his cheek.

"I beg your pardon my lady," he nearly stuttered, "but what was that for?"

She was fuming now, "For nearly killing Sir Booth you bastard!"

"Really," he stammered, "You think I tried to kill him? I merely jousted him, men get hurt in the sport all the time."

"You tipped your lance, it was embedded in his chest! I removed it with the Countess mere minutes ago! This is his blood and believe me, I will have your blood if he dies dear Duke!"

Despite the accusations Hacker remained to calm, "Can you prove this Princess? Or is it that you want reason to be rid of me?"

"You will be investigated for this and if proven guilty you will never compete again, I will order it myself!"

"That does not mean I cannot compete for you."

She came within inches of his face and snarled, "I will never have you, I belong to no man," she kept eye contact as she added, "The guards will take you to the dungeons until we reach a verdict about your guilt. I will give them permission to investigate all your joust equipment."

With that she swung her skirts around and marched towards the tent's flap. Just before she left Duke Hacker called out, "You may belong to no man but your actions towards Sir Booth suggest your heart belongs to him. I wonder how Prince Timothy might react to that?"

She froze but did not give him the satisfaction of seeing her face.

"Guards," she called and a man instantly appeared, "Take the Duke to the stocks," she replied, her voice dangerously low.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks again for the reviews, as promised here is a new chapter!**_

_**Hope everyone had a good Christmas/Holiday and Happy New Year to everyone as well!**_

* * *

People parted as the Princess stormed towards the surgeon's tent still fuming over the Duke.

The guard at the entrance summoned the Countess without being asked. She emerged from the flap and Temperance's face instantly softened.

"How is he?"

"Asleep, he woke briefly and asked for you. What of the Duke?"

"I've put him in the stocks for the time being."

Cam smiled, "Well he certainly deserves it."

"Can we move Booth to the castle yet?"

The Countess shook her head, "Not yet, he needs to rest for the night. We have to make sure there is no fever and that the wound doesn't fester or pus. I think he should stay here."

Temperance nodded, "Then we shall stay here," she reached past Cam to pull the tent flap back, "I'll see him now," she said, sliding inside.

Booth rested on the surgeons table covered from the waist down in furs. His chest was bare and Temperance admired his physique quietly. Tied across his chest were strips of sheets holding the bandage and poultice in place. She knew that beneath was a neatly stitched wound, hopefully healing without trouble.

Booth didn't stir as she took the chair at his side and gently stroked his cheek.

* * *

Despite the injured knight Temperance was called back to the stadium to give the other men their awards. Afterwards the Lady Angela approached her.

"Sweetie, maybe you should come back to the castle and rest for awhile."

"I'm not leaving, not till we can take him as well."

"Then eat something, you need to at least do that."

She had barely noticed her hunger and realized she had not eaten all day.

"Have some food sent to the royal tent, I'll have a small supper there."

Angela smiled, "It's already set up, your father is in there."

The ladies made their way to the tent where King Maxwell had already begun the meal. At the sight of his daughter he paused, "I would like a moment alone with my daughter."

Instantly the room cleared leaving Temperance to stare at the king.

"How is Sir Booth?" he asked.

"Asleep but he seems to be doing well."

"Good. He is a fine man but he did not warrant the attention you gave him today."

"Pardon?"

"Your behavior was not becoming of a Princess, rushing out to him and assisting with his care, Temperance, royalty does not do that."

"So I should have left him to die?" she was appalled.

"No, we have surgeons to help him."

"The resident surgeon is an idiot!"

Maxwell glared at her, "It still does not give you the right to play surgeon, you're a woman and a Princess! That Countess may do as she pleases but she is not my daughter."

"So I am to sit and watch when I am perfectly capable of helping?"

"Yes. You cannot go rushing to the aid of knights no matter who they are! Now you will come back to the castle tonight and stop this playing doctor nonsense. Imagine if the Prince heard of this! He may well hear of it since the whole kingdom saw you!"

"Are you saying that my reputation is worth more than a man's life?" she tried to keep her temper in check.

"You are the Princess of this land, our soldiers fight in your name, so yes it has always been worth more than one man's life."

She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her, "You will return to the castle tonight Temperance, that is an order. The guards will escort you now."

She was dismissed, there was nothing more she could say. Fuming again she turned and left the tent.

* * *

Later she paced her chamber her dinner forgotten on the table by the fire. The Lady Angela sat on the bed long having given up on comforting words, there were none. When the Princess got this mad it was better to let her be than attempt to reason with her. Angela knew her friend was worried about Booth, she had sent a page boy earlier to check on him, the boy had yet to return.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, the Countess will take good care of him," Angela tried to reassure Temperance.

"If only I was free like the Countess, she may do as she wishes with no father to tell her how to behave," the Princess mumbled in reply.

There was a knock on the door and both women turned to the sound, "Enter," commanded the Princess.

A guard opened the door to admit the page boy, "Come here child, what news?" she asked.

The boy twiddled his hat nervously in his hands, his cheeks were red from running, "The knight, he's taken a turn my lady, a fever," his eyes were on the ground.

Temperance swore under her breath, "A fever? Is it bad?"

"He looked to be in pain your highness, the Countess, she was working hard to help him."

The Princess took a coin and gave it to the boy, "Go to her, tell her I'll come shortly. Tell no one I am going. Fetch Mr. Addy and my surgeon, tell them it is of utmost importance that they come."

The boy nodded, bowed and left. Temperance turned to Angela who was wide eyed.

"You cannot go, your father forbids it," her friend said.

"Then he shall not know I've gone," the Princess replied, "Get my maid."

Not long after her maid had come Temperance stole away from the castle riding fast on her horse. At the surgeon's tent the guards stopped her and she told them she was bringing supplies for the Countess.

"How is he?" she asked, the concern evident in her voice as she removed her hood.

"Princess?" Cam was startled by her sudden appearance.

Dressed in her maid's clothes, her hair pulled back under a white bonnet the Princess did not look like her royal self. She made at once to the bed where Booth lay.

He was sweating, his brow worried even though his eyes remained closed. The bandages had been removed and she could see the angry red line of his wound beneath the edges of the poultice.

"He goes in and out of consciousness, sometimes he doesn't know where he is or who I am," her worried eyes were on the knight but she turned them to the Princess, "You should not be here, your health is more important."

"You sound like my father but at least I can tell you I'm staying. What can I do?"

"Bathe his forehead in cool water, I'm preparing a tonic I hope he'll drink."

Temperance dipped a cloth in the basin of water and took the spot beside the knight.

"Booth, can you hear me?"

As she wiped the cloth across his forehead he flinched but his eyes remained shut. His skin was hot to the touch and she ran her cool hand along his cheek.

"Booth, wake up Booth," she tried, desperation edging into her voice.

Brown eyes fluttered and opened into slits but did not focus on her.

"That's it Booth, I'm right here," she cooed, trying to get him to look at her, "You're going to be fine Booth, just stay with me."

The tent flap opened admitting Zach and her surgeon and she sighed in relief at their sight.

"Good you're here," Cam addressed them, "Help Booth to sit up, he needs to drink this."

"What are you giving him?" Zach was as inquisitive as ever.

"Tea with herbs that will hopefully bring down the fever."

The men had propped Booth up as best they could, Cam handed Temperance the cup.

"Last time I tried he wouldn't take it, maybe he'll drink for you."

Booth's eyes had fallen shut again, Temperance stroked his face repeating his name. Finally the brown orbs appeared as slits again.

"Here, drink this, it will help," she urged him as she brought the cup to his mouth.

He groaned as she gently tilted his head back and dropped some liquid on his tongue. Thankfully he swallowed and she got as much in as she could before he passed out again.

Zach and the surgeon laid him down and Temperance handed the cup back to Cam.

"What else can we do?"

Cam's expression was grim, "We can do nothing more than wait. We will keep giving him the drink when he can take it and replacing the poultice, but beyond that all we can do is pray the fever breaks."

So began a long night of watching over the wounded knight.

Throughout the night Temperance wiped his brow and wet his lips, she made him drink when his eyes opened, she did not leave his side. Occasionally he would mumble though she could not make out much. Once he said his son's name and another time she heard her own. In the darkest hour she prayed for him hoping that if there was a god, he would save Booth despite her own lack of faith.

Sometime before dawn as she slept, her head on the good side of his chest, he stirred. The change in his breathing had her up and watching his face.

"Booth?" she asked hesitantly.

His skin felt cooler and this time when his eyes opened they looked clear. It took a moment but they finally fastened on hers.

"Booth?" she tried again, "I was so worried about you..."

Brown eyes looked quizzically at her, not in recognition, "Who...who are you?" he whispered.

* * *

_"Unlace me?"_

_Slowly he walked behind her but instead of working at the laces he ran his fingers along her delicate shoulders sending a shiver down her spine. Goosebumps flickered across her pale skin as he delicately kissed her neck. Her head fell to the side to allow his lips to continue, up higher to her ear where he playfully nipped her earlobe. Strong arms embraced her and turned her to face him, his brown eyes melting into her blue ones. As he captured her lips his fingers worked expertly at the laces until the bodice of her dress fell loose between them. With a small cry of surprise he lifted her and placed her on the bed covering her body with his own._

_"Do you love me?" she murmured._

_"I love you, let me prove it to you," he answered, his voice dark and husky._

_As the sun rose and the cock crowed he shifted in the small bed, still half asleep, to gather her into his arms. Both ignored the sunbeams to bask in the afterglow for a few moments longer, the chores could wait._

_Seeley Booth thanked God on a daily basis for his life, which to him was next to perfect. He loved his wife, he adored his job and together it made for good living._

_As the cock crowed yet again and the sounds of the morning continued Booth decided it was time to get up, the tavern would not run itself._

_The Booth family had owned The Pig's Head for as long as he could remember. Fond early memories of watching patrons from the stairs or listening to his mother sing came to mind when he walked through the place. True, his father had ended up a drunk but his grandfather had taken over responsibility for Booth and his brother when their father disappeared._

_From his grandfather the pub passed to Seeley, his brother Jared became a soldier and worked at the tavern when he could. Booth enjoyed being in charge, talking to his regular patrons and throwing a good party on the holidays. He had hired help, friends he had acquired over the years but he had longed for more, for a wife and a family._

_Two years ago a blue eyed maiden had walked in the door, sat down and demanded to speak to management._

_Temperance Brennan's life had not been easy. In her early teens her parents had gone missing, presumed dead, possibly from the plague or killed by bandits while traveling. Her older brother had abandoned her and she was forced to fend for herself from then on. Stubborn and determined as she was Temperance found herself working whatever jobs she was offered, eventually ending up at The Pig's Head to ask for a position as barmaid._

_At first Booth had shook his head telling her the place could get rough but Temperance would not take no for an answer and asked if she could work a trial night. That particular evening she was not only able to keep up at the bar but broke up a fight as well. Impressed by her grit Booth had hired her on the spot. It wasn't long before the two became close friends and then lovers._

_They were married a year later. Now Booth didn't know what he'd do without her._

_Stretching, Booth rose from the bed as Temperance turned over to greet him. Leaning down he kissed her and she took the opportunity to pull him back onto the bed. With little protest he stretched back out and brought her to lean on his broad chest._

_"I think we may have to hire a new barmaid in the coming months," she whispered to him._

_Raising an eyebrow in return he said, "Why? Daisy does a fine job with your help."_

_"Well in the coming months I'll have some difficulty getting around," she returned his raised eyebrow with a twinkle in her eyes._

_"Really?" brown eyes widened in recognition and his hand slid across her flat stomach, "You're with child?"_

_She nodded and he kissed her in happiness, "To think we might have a son!" he exclaimed._

_"Or a daughter," she countered._

_Booth beamed with pride at the thought of either, he truly had a blessed life._

* * *

"They should arrive soon," Angela peered out the window again though the Princess didn't seem to hear her words.

Temperance sat at a table flipping through books but not actually reading the words.

"Aren't you glad he's fit enough to travel? The Countess says he is doing much better now," Angela tried.

It had been two days since Sir Booth's fever had broken and Angela knew that the Princess had not been back to see him since.

"Yes," was the only reply that Temperance gave.

Two days ago she had sat by his side and nursed him through the night. When he awoke she had expected him to smile at her or give her some sarcastic remark about the joust or the Duke but instead he had awoken in confusion mixing a dream state with reality.

_"Who...who are you?" he had asked._

_"It's me, Bones," she answered, anxiety in her voice._

_Again he searched her face only to look at her in confusion, "Bones?"_

_"It's what you call me," she could feel the tears ready to fall, "don't you remember?"_

_"Why?"_

_She couldn't speak past the lump in her throat. As the first tear slid down her cheek she turned from him and fled the tent._

_Later Cam found her curled up in the stables, her eyes red from crying._

_"What happened?" Temperance asked, "Why does he not remember me?"_

_"The fever was high and he had vivid dreams while in it Princess. You were in his dreams but they were not about this life. These dreams felt real to him and when he awoke he still believed he lived them but his own memories of this life were still there. He knows you but he could not figure out which you he looked upon when waking."_

_"What do you mean which me?"_

_"In his dream you were not royal, you lived a normal life with him as his wife."_

_"His wife?"_

_Cam nodded, "The two of you owned a tavern."_

_Temperance took a minute to digest this piece of information. When she spoke again her voice was soft, "Does he know me now?"_

_"Yes," but it was a hesitant answer, "But he is still weak, therefore he still confuses the dream with reality. When he looks upon you again it may take him a minute to realize which woman you are to him."_

_The Princess still did not look fully reassured so Cam added, "But he knows you," she looked Temperance in the eyes, "And he cares deeply for you."_

_

* * *

_

She had left after that conversation with Cam, gone back to the castle and spent many hours thinking about what had happened. Nearly losing Booth had brought feelings she had kept hidden to the surface, forcing her to confront them. Hearing about his dream, realizing the depth of what he felt for her scared her, or rather the possibilities it brought forth scared her.

She struggled and spent sleepless nights wondering what to do: should she send him away or refuse to see him when he returned? Yet she knew she could never shut him out. The other options were what frightened her. Surely she couldn't do what she truly wanted to?

All the time while Booth recovered he asked for her, he sent page boys requesting her presence three times a day.

Temperance told them she was busy, that she would see him once he returned to the castle.

Now that day had come and she feared facing him for she had not yet made her decision.

"They're here," Angela's voice broke through her thoughts.

Slowly, Temperance made her way to the window to watch the procession. They brought him in a litter, walking slowly so as not to jostle him. Once it stopped, Lance and Wendell reached in and helped the knight to his feet. Booth shrugged them off despite their protests and began to walk towards the door.

She knew it was only a matter of time before he called on her, before she must confront him face to face along with her fears.

Temperance still did not know what she would do.

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? You know what to do! Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the delay in chapters again, my muse comes and goes. Hope everyone had a good Christmas/Holiday/New Years!**_

_**From this chapter on I'll be using story lines from seasons five/six but then veering off into non-canon territory, more B&B but no Hannah, I promise.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was not long until he sent a page boy to request her presence and soon she was walking the corridor to his chambers unsure of her next move, how she would feel when she looked at him again knowing what she now knew.

Hesitantly she knocked on his door, "Come in," came his reply from the other side.

Pushing open the heavy wooden door she entered slowly. Booth was propped up in his bed and he smiled widely at her, "Hi Bones."

As he said her name she tried to keep her emotions in check; she knew she could never deny him, she knew exactly how she felt about him so she smiled in return.

"Hello Booth," she replied as she came to sit with him on the bed.

Once there he leaned forward and they embraced warmly, a flood of unspoken words flowing between them.

"I'm so glad that you're better," she said as they pulled apart.

"Me too, give me another day and we'll head out riding," he laughed.

They sat for a moment in an almost awkward silence and the smile faded a little from Booth's face.

"You must have been busy Princess," he said to her, "Though it's probably better you didn't come, you might have fallen ill."

"I was busy," she almost stuttered, "Though Cam said you were doing much better after the fever broke."

Booth nodded, "Yes, it took awhile but I eventually came back to myself," reaching out he held her hand and their eyes met, "But we're alright now, aren't we?"

Brown eyes searched blue for an answer.

"Yes," she whispered, "We're alright."

His fingers lingered on hers until finally she broke the silence.

"Maybe you could help me with some matters of the kingdom," with that she launched into some discussions she'd been having with her father and the council. From there they lapsed into comfortable conversation.

When a knock came at the door and a maid requested her presence elsewhere she promised to come back and bring him documents to look over later.

She did and gradually, over the next few days, their friendship seemed to return to normal though at times she caught him watching her in a new way, other times he would catch her eyes lingering on them. A new emotion ran just under the surface of their relationship though both fought to keep it there.

* * *

"Brennan!" the lady Angela rushed into the Princess' chambers, "You must come and see!"

"See what?" she watched her friend's eyes dancing with excitement and raised an eyebrow in question.

"A group of players have come to the castle and they brought gypsy folk with them, there's a fortune teller among them that I've met before, you must come have your cards read!"

Temperance scoffed at her, "I do not believe in fortune telling, no one can read the stars or cards and predict the future."

Angela rolled her eyes, "She has for me, she said I would marry a noble man and I met Lord Hodgins shortly afterwards."

"A coincidence if anything. Besides, doesn't the church condemn such things?"

This made Angela laugh, "And since when do you follow any church rules? Come on, it will be fun."

Seeing that it would make her friend happy Temperance sighed and reluctantly agreed causing Angela to squeal. She practically dragged the Princess down to the courtyard where the gypsies had set up.

There were the typical carts of goods for sale, people playing music and further on the players were practicing for the evening's show. A tent was erected behind a cart and Temperance followed Angela to it.

"May we come in Avalon?" she called inside.

"Who's Avalon?" asked Temperance.

"I am," came the voice from inside, "I've been expecting you Lady Angela, come in."

Pulling back the tent's flap they stepped inside. The light was dimmer within and as her eyes adjusted Temperance saw a blonde woman sitting behind a table spreading cards on cloth.

"Your majesty," the woman inclined her head, "You honor me by coming. I am Avalon."

"You don't look like a gypsy," Temperance replied skeptically.

"Ah, I know, they are usually dark but I married into this clan," she paused to run her fingers over the cards, "Shall I read your fortune Princess?"

"You may but I don't believe in this sort of thing," she sat down on the other side of the table with Angela.

Avalon simply grinned and pulled the first card, "Temperance," her eyes raised to the Princess'.

Angela's own eyes were wide, "The first card she draws is your name, what do you say to that?"

"I say it is a coincidence. There was a chance she might pull that card along with an equal chance she could have pulled any other without my name on it."

The fortune teller skimmed the cards on the table again and selected another. A knight was on this one and her brow furrowed as she studied it.

"There is a man in your life, a knight, a short time ago he was lost. You were the light that brought him back," she held the Princess's gaze.

"Did you tell her something?" Temperance accused Angela.

"Not a thing."

"Then you heard about the tournament," the Princess turned back to Avalon.

"We've been outside of the country your highness."

"Well then you probably heard it from someone or heard the gossip in the taverns," Temperance tried to dismiss what she had been told.

Avalon raised an eyebrow in interest and continued while looking between the card and the Princess.

"There is a bond between the two of you, you are drawn to each other."

She let the words linger in the air as Temperance's eyes flashed.

Turning to Angela she said, "I've had enough of this nonsense, there are matters I must deal with Angela. I'll take my leave now."

With that Temperance stormed out of the tent leaving Avalon and Angela to exchange knowing looks.

What the gypsy said plagued the Princess' mind as she entered the castle. Several people were waiting outside of her chamber asking for an audience with her or delivering messages. She was in no mood to deal with any of them. Stalking past she waved her hand in dismissal and ordered her chamber doors shut and locked. Once inside she paced like a caged lion her ladies all cowering in a corner to avoid her.

"Get out," she ordered them and they scurried away.

Temperance knew only one thing might help to ease her mind so she rushed to the big chest at the end of her bed. She dug underneath the blankets within and pulled out the maid's dress and quickly changed.

A few minutes later she was in the stables mounting a horse to ride out on.

* * *

Sir Booth had made an excellent recovery from his ordeal physically, he was back to riding and other normal activities thanks to the Countess Cam and the Princess. Yet it was because of the Princess that he had not fully recovered emotionally. The fever dream of their life together haunted his nights, the sight of her during the day bringing back the emotions he fought to keep hidden. They had regained their friendship yet how he felt about her had drastically changed. Every moment in her presence challenged his will power for it was all he could do from grabbing her and kissing her fiercely. Watching her ignited a fire within him that burned with desire, for truly Sir Booth had fallen deeply in love with the Princess he could not have.

It left him with many sleepless nights debating whether it was better to leave her altogether or to suffer when the Prince came to claim her. Another option of them running away together was a fantasy he often fell into, yet he knew she would never leave her people.

The only option that wouldn't get him hung as a traitor was to stay the course of friendship and keep his love for her safely hidden.

So he found himself walking to her chambers to ask her to ride with him, yet upon arrival he was told she was gone by the Lady Angela.

"Do you know where she might be?"

Angela thought for a moment, "She won't like that I told you, you must promise not to go after her."

"I shall not go looking for her if she wishes to have privacy."

This seemed to satisfy Angela, "When she disappears it means she's dressed as a servant to go riding alone, really it means she wants to think without interruption."

"Thank you Angela," Booth gave her a small bow and headed off down the hall.

"I mean it Booth, she does not want to be disturbed!" Angela called after him to which he smiled in response.

He wandered down towards the stables sending a boy ahead to prepare his horse. Surely if he went out riding and ran into her it could only be regarded as a coincidence, he told himself.

A band of gypsies loitered in the yard selling things to fascinated residents as he went by. A blonde woman caught his eye and suddenly made towards him.

"You're a knight, is that correct Sir?" she stopped in front of him.

"Yes, I am Sir Booth, may I help you?"

Her eyes lit up, "Ah, Sir Booth, a friend of the Princess."

"Yes," he said slowly, "What is that to you?"

"I read her cards today, perhaps I might read yours?"

Booth gave her a quizzical look, "You read the Princess' cards? I do not think she believes in fortune telling."

Avalon shrugged, "She does not, she made that clear despite what they said."

This caught Booth's interest, "And what did they say?"

She gave him a coy smile, "I cannot reveal that but I could read yours, though I think you follow the church's guidance rather than the stars."

"You would be right madam," he replied, then gave her a grin, "But you may read my fortune this once."

She gestured for him to come to a barrel where she spread her cloth for the cards.

"Cut the deck," she instructed him.

Booth turned over the cards and Avalon gasped in horror.

"What is it?"

The gypsy's eyes were wide, "The Princess, she is in great danger, you must go to her now!"

"What danger? Where?"

"The forest, there isn't much time. Go to her now!" she urged him, pointing towards the castle gates, "Now Sir Booth, now!"

Avalon's frantic warnings rang in his ears as he took off at a run towards the stables.

* * *

The horse panted as she slowed it to a canter, she had ridden hard and fast, her own breath was ragged. Yet the wind in her hair, the methodic thump of the hooves was what she needed to escape her mind. She knew there was a stream up ahead and she took the mare in that direction when movement caught her eye. Up ahead a young man stepped onto the path, he was dirty and his clothing in poor shape, a beggar probably, hoping she would give him a coin.

"M'lady," he flagged her down as she approached.

Keeping a firm hold on the reins she walked the horse closer to him, "Good day sir," she replied, her tone casual.

The man was younger than she thought, his beard patchy on his thin cheeks. There was a hunger in his eyes that she pitied.

"Might you spare a coin? My weans need bread, please m'lady?"

The mare's head twitched and she shied slightly as the man reached up to Temperance.

"I did not bring much," she tightened the reins, hushed the mare then dug in her pocket to see if she had anything to give him.

Temperance didn't hear the footsteps behind her, didn't notice the others creeping up. It wasn't until the horse began to stamp, throwing her off balance for a second that she realized something was wrong. As she righted herself the beggar grabbed the reins and jerked the mare tilting Temperance to the other side in the process. This time she slipped only to be yanked by the waist off the horse landing with a thump on the ground.

"Well well, what d'we have here?" leered a man standing above her.

"What..." she gasped, the wind had been knocked out of her, "What is the meaning of this?"

Glancing around she saw she was surrounded by three dirty men, the beggar now holding her horse.

"There ain't any saddle bags, if she's got anything it's on her," the beggar, who she now knew to be a thief called to the others.

"Even if she got nothing she's still worth something," another gave her an evil grin.

"She's a pretty maid, isn't she?" a man with salt and pepper hair answered, "Looks clean and well fed to, she must have some money on her."

Temperance shifted on the ground getting her feet under her, ready to spring, "Leave me be," she told them, mustering up as much courage as she could.

"I don't think so," a scraggly man with reddish hair replied, "Now are you going to turn out your pockets or shall we do it for you?"

As he took the first step towards her she sprung to her feet and rushed him, knocking him to the ground. As he lay stunned she got up only to be grabbed from behind. She could smell the man's rotten breath and she kicked at his shin with all her might. He howled in rage but let go yet her freedom was short lived. The salt and pepper haired thief grasped her arm and pulled hard, she toppled to the side lashing out with her other arm. She was swung to face him and that's when she saw the flash of the knife. As she threw her left arm up in defense he brought it down and it drove into her arm.

Staggering back in pain she clutched at the knife still embedded in her arm. As a pair of hands took her shoulders she shrieked in panic.

"Stop that now Poppet and maybe you'll live to see tomorrow," he hissed in her ear.

Temperance thrashed but he kept a hold on her, pain seared through her arm like fire.

"Bring the rope," the man behind her ordered, "And fetch her horse, we'll go now."

Two other horses had materialized beside the beggar, she could see their saddle bags which bulged with ill begotten goods, she knew them now for highway men. The man she had kicked in the shin limped towards the beggar, the other followed when he suddenly stopped, made a feeble sound and dropped to his knees.

She heard the whoosh of another arrow and the second man was felled, her own captor now dragging her away from the action. He swore in her ear as they both heard the hooves of more horses.

"Stop in the name of the king!" a deep voice called out as Sir Wendell's horse flew onto the path.

The thief was pulling her as he ran though she tried to loosen his grip. The beat of hooves drew closer and then they were both knocked off their feet, but her captor did not struggle to get up as she did.

"Bones!"

Strong hands shoved the thief away, she saw the sword wound in his back but she stayed on the ground.

"Bones, are you alright?"

Sir Booth dropped to his knees beside her as she cradled her arm to her chest. Blood was seeping through her sleeve.

"Oh God," he breathed and drew her close, "It's going to be fine," she could hear him trying to convince himself as much as her.

The small knife still stuck out of her arm. With a deep breath and against her better judgement she grasped it and extracted it in one swift move. Booth's eyes widened in horror as he placed his own hand on her arm to staunch the blood.

He could feel her trembling against him, he could see the fear still in her eyes.

"Shh, it's over, I'll take care of you," he tried to soothe her and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, "I'm here, it's alright," he whispered into her hair.

* * *

The Countess and Zach were in the Princess' chambers leaving Angela and Booth to pace nervously outside. He had ridden back to the castle with her in his lap, a swatch of his shirt bandaged around her injured arm. She had curled into him the entire time and kept quiet, which scared him the most.

A creak jarred him from his thoughts and Zach scurried out of the room, a bowl with the bloody bandages inside in his arms. Cam emerged and smiled at them.

"She's fine, I stitched up the wound, she's resting now."

Booth sighed in relief, "Can I see her?"

"She's asking for you," Cam gestured towards the door.

Inside Booth found Temperance sitting at her desk, papers spread around her as she wrote furiously, her left arm still drawn into her chest like a broken wing.

"What are you doing Princess?" he asked softly.

Startled she turned to him, "Booth...the roads, they're not safe, I am drawing up documents that would have more soldiers patrol them."

"Cam said you should be resting."

"I'm fine," but her eyes told another story.

Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders, he felt her freeze.

"It's alright, I won't let anyone hurt you, not ever again."

"How did you find me?" she whispered.

"Avalon," he paused, "she said you were in danger."

Slowly she turned in her chair to face him, "You found me, you saved my life."

"As you did for me."

A moment passed before she gave him a hesitant smile, "Then we are even," her words were meant to break the charged energy she felt between them yet Booth still watched her, his brown eyes taking her in.

"Temperance, I must confess something to you," the use of her first name made her stand, she looked a question at him.

"I've wanted to tell you since I woke up from the fever..." he trailed off, she could see him struggling for words.

"You can tell me anything Booth," she urged him on gently.

Large hands took her own as brown eyes bore into blue, "I, I love you."

He watched as a series of emotions flashed through her eyes which widened in shock. Soft lips parted as if to protest his confession but clamped shut again as her eyes fell to the floor.

Booth silently chided himself for voicing the treasonous thoughts that should have stayed buried in his mind. Bleakly he wondered if he had ruined everything, if their friendship could survive her rejection which he knew was coming.

"Princess," he breathed, voice low and defeated, "I should not have said that..."

Blue eyes flew back to brown and only then did he see that hers were glassy with unshed tears.

"No," came her whisper, "you should not have confessed that. You risk your life uttering those words, you should not even think them."

The warmth of his hands on hers fell away, he was about to flee but her fingers found his guiding him back to her.

"Wait," she pleaded, "I don't deserve your love, your affection or friendship. I cannot love you, I cannot be with you-"

"Bones," the agony was evident in his voice, he turned from her, she could tell his eyes were red.

"And despite these things, I still love you."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as Booth quickly turned back to her, "What?"

"I love you Booth."

Agony melted into shock as he stared at her but only for a second before he closed the distance between them and his lips crashed into hers. A fiery passion erupted between them, his fingers twisting in her hair, her own tracing his muscles. When they parted, both breathless, he held her in his strong arms;

"What have we done?" he whispered into her hair, the reality setting in.

Booth's heart hammered beneath her ear, her own keeping pace, "If anyone finds out..."

Shaking her head she pushed the thought away then released herself from his embrace.

"No one can know," she finished.

Fear shone with tears in her eyes, Booth felt it too knowing what danger they had just put themselves in. He cursed himself for giving into temptation, for opening Pandora's box by saying those three little words.

"They already suspect," the words fell from his lips.

Blue eyes widened in terror, "Who?"

"Sweets made an accusation some time ago, I was able to dismiss it. Cam, she knows what happened when I was feverish," he ran a nervous hand through his hair, "This is too dangerous..." the heavy truth hit him, "We can't do this," he finished solemnly.

_Do you believe in fate? _The words swirled in his mind as he watched her face, watched as the reality of their situation dawned on her. It would be impossible for them to be lovers, only terrible things could happen if anyone ever found out.

Tears now fell freely down her cheek and he reached out to wipe them away;

"We cannot change our stars Princess," he felt his own tears fall, "And I won't put you in harm's way," he stepped back from her, "I'm so sorry," the words were thick with emotion.

Quickly he turned from her, his strides long and then he was gone, the door of her chamber closing like the lid of a coffin. She stood alone crying freely now with a new found understanding of fate.

* * *

It was late, the full moon shone bright through his open window, casting the room in soft light and shadows. The castle slept quietly but sleep would not come to him, not tonight. Tonight he gazed out at the stars and cursed them, cursed whatever entity fate was for it's cruel ways. Across the room his traveling trunk lay open, his things tossed in, others on the floor having missed their mark. On the desk lay a hastily written letter asking the Prince to come so that he could be released.

As he sipped wine he heard the door creak open, a woman slipped inside, her eyes already adjusting to the dark, already noticing how the room had changed.

"Don't go," her soft voice pleaded, cutting through the silence in the room.

"It is the only option."

He could barely hear her soft footsteps approaching the bed yet felt when her weight came down on it. A warm, slender hand took his own.

"We'll find a way," she whispered.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**My dear readers, I apologize again for the delay in chapters. Thank you again for the kind reviews and I hope you enjoy this next bit!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"We'll find a way," she whispered and shifted across the bed to his side.

Strong arms gathered her to his chest where she lay her head to watch the stars. Silence, but he was the first to break it;

"Run away with me?"

Booth knew the answer before it was spoken.

"It is not that easy."

"We could leave, board a ship and sail to another land, take on new identities."

It was a tempting idea, she had thought of it too. She sighed.

"Do you think they wouldn't search for me? My father would have every solider on my trail, we wouldn't make it to port."

"At night we could, with disguises," she felt him tense as he spoke the next words, "But you will not leave, I know that."

"My people need me Booth, my father has no other heirs, if I go the kingdom will be thrown into civil war over who shall sit on the throne."

"He could appoint your cousin."

"My cousin is a half wit who would ruin everything my father and I have ever done."

"Then how?"

They lapsed into silence again, his arms tightening around her. It was true, she had not thought of how, her only thoughts had been focused on him staying, she could not bear to see him go.

"It is only a matter of time now, he will come soon, he will ask for your hand," his words hung heavy around them.

"I will refuse."

She felt him shake his head, "No, you can't, you'll lose your throne and your half wit of a cousin gets it."

"Maybe he will refuse me. I could be cold to him, drive him away."

Booth chuckled bitterly, "He will not refuse you, he is already in love with you."

"What?" she turned suddenly to face him.

"I have been writing to him, you know that. How could I ever portray you in a false light?"

"I could still make him hate me, I have made other men hate me."

His hand came up to stroke her cheek, "I fear you won't be able to do that either, I fear you'll like him."

"Why should I like him?"

"Because he is very much like me."

"No," she breathed, her head dropping back down to his chest, "I could never favor any man over you."

Booth dropped a feather light kiss on her forehead, she squeezed his hand in return. They both knew where this left them.

"We cannot change our stars," he whispered.

"Then we will treasure the time we have."

It was not a solution but the only option left. They sealed the arrangement with a kiss.

Dawn broke sending soft rays of sunlight into the room, the birds began to chirp and sing. Temperance stirred from her dreams noticing only then that her pillow moved and had a heartbeat.

"Oh no," she bolted up causing Sir Booth to waken abruptly.

"What..." he was disoriented and his eyelids fluttered, "What is it?"

She was already pulling her hair under her cap and adjusting the maid's dress she still wore.

"I can't be seen leaving your chamber, I can only hope to sneak back to my own and hope no one has noticed I didn't sleep there."

She was grateful that she still wore the disguise, if she hadn't she knew they would be discovered.

"How do I look?" she stood up and smoothed the skirt again.

He chuckled, "I'd never recognize you."

Temperance breathed a sigh of relief, "I must go, I'm sure Angela is wondering where I've been."

Reaching out he took her hand and rubbed circles in her palm.

"May I call on you later?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled at him.

Booth watched her go to the chamber door, stick her head out and then scurry down the clear hall way. He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face, then stood to get changed. In a few minutes he was off to the chapel where he would pray for forgiveness and mercy.

The chamber door shut quietly and she leaned against it breathing a sigh of relief. Somehow she had made it back to her own room without being noticed by any of the servants who had begun their morning chores. Her own room was still dark as she wandered inside shedding the cap and brushing her hair with her fingers.

"And just where have you been?"

Angela's accusing voice came from the bed where she was propped on her elbow, "I've been worried about you all night!"

"Thank you for taking my spot Angela, I'm fine."

"Fine? You expect me to take that as an explanation? You're still in disguise, you come in at the break of dawn from God knows where, and you expect me not to ask questions?"

"Hush," Temperance put a finger to her mouth, "I was in the castle. Here, un-do these laces please."

She turned her back so Angela could un-lace the bodice of the dress. Once in her shift Temperance climbed into the other side of the bed and snuggled under the covers.

Her friend shifted to face her, eyebrows still raised, "Are you not going to tell me anything?"

"I was with Sir Booth, we stayed up talking, that's all."

Angela batted Temperance's shoulder playfully, "You spent the night in Sir Booth's chamber?"

"Talking about politics, yes. Now go back to sleep."

"I'm still not satisfied but apparently you'll give me nothing more. Fine, but I'll ask again later," Angela rolled her eyes and lay back down.

Yawning, Temperance answered, "And I'll say the same thing later."

* * *

Unfortunately, matters of the kingdom took precedence that day keeping the Princess busy and cooped up with her father and the rest of the council. The king and council were preparing for a hearing day where the people could bring their issues to the nobility. By the end of the first day Temperance was exhausted and retired immediately to her chambers after dinner.

When the hearings began the next day they took from sun up till sundown and ran over. The princess regretted not being able to spend time with Booth but was determined to listen to her subjects and serve them well.

Booth sat in on the hearings and admired the Princess' dedication to her people, the way she listened to them and truly put thought into her decisions. He gained a new respect for how she wanted to run her kingdom and the way she wished to be viewed. Occasionally she would ask for his opinion which made him even more gracious for her as she was able to value the opinions of others and not just her own.

As the hearings closed on the third day a large feast was held and a banquet was thrown for the nobility. All throughout dinner Temperance and her knight exchanged glances charged with the energy that ran between them from having no time together.

She wished for him to grab her for the first dance but he bided his time so as not to raise questions. The Princess danced with other men all the while anxious to be with only him. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he sauntered over to her and offered his hand along with a charm smile.

"May I have this dance Princess?"

"With pleasure," she answered, biting back the response she wanted to give about how long it had taken.

As his strong hand touched her waist she held back a gasp, yet she didn't miss his eyes darken at her own touch. The music began and he swayed her out onto the dance floor and they became the only two in the world, lost in each others eyes.

Dipping his head to her ear Booth whispered, "Can we be alone?"

She nodded, "When the dance is through leave. Down the hall is an alcove with a curtain, meet me there."

"Is it safe?"

"For now it must do."

Her eyes darted to the people around them, no one had heard their conversation.

"How will you escape?" he whispered.

"I'll feign a headache and disappear for awhile, no one will ask questions."

Booth nodded as the music began to fade. As the song ended he bowed to her, she curtsied and walked back to the throne. He wandered back to his men, chatted for a few moments and then excused himself. The anticipation of being alone with Temperance made his pulse quicken as he slowed his steps, he needed to remain calm.

Out in the hall Booth walked until he found the alcove, an out of the way spot that he hoped no one would notice tonight. Glancing around and seeing no one he ducked behind the curtain to wait.

"Lady Angela," Temperance called her friend over.

The raven haired beauty smiled at the Princess, "Yes Sweetie?"

Sipping at her wine she willed herself to speak slowly, calmly, "I feel a bit of a headache coming on, I am going to slip out for a bit of air and maybe a quick lie down in my chamber."

"Shall I come with you?"

Temperance shook her head, "No, stay and enjoy the festivities. I can see that Lord Hodgins wishes to dance with you again," she gestured to Angela's husband who waved back.

"Shall I send the Countess with you? She could make you some tea if you wish."

"You're too kind Angela but I'll be alright. Please stay, I will return in awhile."

Temperance rose and gave her friend a wave as she headed off. She nodded to people as she left who bowed in return. Finally she was at the doors of the hall where she made sure no one was watching when she went in the opposite direction of her chambers.

Heart pounding she arrived at the alcove and quickly slipped inside. Sir Booth smiled widely;

"You're alone?"

"Yes."

Closing the distance between them Booth reached out to cup her face in his hand, stroking his thumb along her cheek.

"You're beautiful," he murmured as she leaned in and their lips met.

They melted into each other, the kiss deepening, her fingers clutching at the front of his shirt.

Booth's strong hands dropped to grasp her hips, she gasped as their bodies met, their contours fitting together perfectly while creating a hot friction between them.

She emitted a sigh as his lips dropped from her own only to groan in pleasure when they landed on her neck. Rolling her head to the side she allowed him better access which elicited some new noises from her.

"Shh," Booth muttered while nipping at her earlobe, "Someone will hear us," but there was a wicked smile on his face while he spoke.

"Then stop that," she replied while slyly snaking her hands down his body.

Booth hissed as her delicate fingers landed in a specific place.

"Not here," he quickly removed them then cracked the curtain to see if the hallway was empty.

Grasping hands Booth gestured for her to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

Putting a finger to his lips he shook his head as he continued to lead her away from their alcove. Sneaking their way through the winding hallways, sticking their heads around corners they finally made it outside. The night air cooled her burning cheeks as Booth led her through the courtyard sticking to the shadowed walls. Finally they came to the stables where the horses slept. Not a soul was in sight as he took her around the back to an empty stall. The mare next door grunted when Booth pinned Temperance against the wall but generally ignored their presence as the lovers continued where they left off in the alcove.

"What about the stable lads?" she panted, tearing her lips from his.

"Asleep, there is not a chance anyone will look here for us," he replied, after which they did not talk for some time.

Years could have passed yet they would not have noticed as their desire for one another consumed them. Yet Booth was a trained soldier, he picked up on things others wouldn't, so when he heard the footsteps he stopped abruptly. The Princess' mouth hung open in protest and he clamped a hand over it to prevent her speaking. Sure enough their were people not far away, servants talking loudly.

"Check the stable, if she's snuck out riding again her horse will be gone," came an order.

Booth's eyes flew to Brennan's, an acknowledged look passed between them. He pointed to the way they had come and she followed silently. Once out of earshot she turned to him;

"We must go back to the banquet, they know I'm not in my chambers," she tried to suppress the note of panic in her voice.

"What shall we say?"

Temperance thought for a moment, "I'll go in first, I'll say I went for a walk to clear my head. You saw me leave and escorted me."

"Do you think anyone will be suspicious?"

"Maybe but it's only speculation. What goes on between us is our own, no one else's."

Booth smiled, "I like that, what we do together is our own," he smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Gently, she adjusted the front of his shirt and for a second longer they were the only two in the world.

"We should go," she whispered, "Do I have any straw on my dress?" she brushed around her skirt for any tell tale pieces.

Booth shook his head and led the way back to the hall.

* * *

The first thing she saw was the Lady Angela shifting nervously by the thrones at the front of the room. Temperance took a deep breath, held her head high and re-entered the party, walking purposely through. People bowed and a few murmured behind their hands wondering where she had been.

Angela met her half way, "Your father has been looking for you. He sent a servant to your room, you weren't there," green eyes were searching blue ones for answers.

"I told you I went for some air, I'm back now."

"Alone? You know your father doesn't approve of you going anywhere alone, not after what happened last time."

"I"m fine Angela, let me speak with my father."

They had approached the thrones and King Max spotted his errant daughter;

"There you are," he cried, "I've been waiting for you."

Temperance looked a question at him, "My apologies father, I went for a walk to clear my head. What have you been waiting for?"

"I have a great announcement to make, it involves you."

"Oh?"

Her father winked at her then stood and gestured for silence. When the room had quieted he grinned;

"My good people, I have a grand announcement to make! Today I received word that his royal highness, Prince Timothy Sullivan, is preparing to come to our great kingdom. He shall arrive within a week to great celebrations for he comes to ask my daughter's hand in marriage!"

Temperance's eyes widened and for a minute she felt faint. It couldn't be so soon, not now. She searched the room and found Booth, his own face displaying the same concern as hers.

The guests had burst into applause, the King turned to his daughter and asked her a question which she did not hear.

"Temperance, I asked if you are looking forward with anticipation to the Prince's coming?"

Max's expression dared her to defy his word and she did not. Quickly, she turned her look of shock into awe giving him a smile she hoped rang true.

"Of course Father, I am greatly anticipating the Prince's arrival," it was the biggest lie she had ever told and it tasted vile in her mouth.

Max embraced her, the crowd cheered and now Temperance truly felt ill. She choked down the wine she was handed and toasted the Prince's imminent arrival.

"If you'll excuse me Father," she addressed him when the crowd was busy continuing the toasts, "But it seems my headache has not cleared, I shall retire for the night."

Max was too happy to care and kissed her good night on the cheek. The ladies in waiting followed her out of the hall.

On her way out Temperance passed Booth, their eyes meeting for a brief second. They could almost feel each other's hearts aching with grief, sorrow passing between them. How could their precious time, which had just started, be over so soon?

**_To be continued..._**

**_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dear Readers, don't you hate it when you get most of the way through writing a story and only then realize the perfect title for it? In this case I wish I could have called this "Written in the Stars" instead. I've come to that conclusion after repeating a certain phrase in this story and after rediscovering the song of the same title by Elton John and Leanne Rimes, I've listened to it several times while writing this chapter actually, consider it the theme song of this story.**_

_**Anyways, enough ranting, back to the story! Again, thanks for the kind reviews!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Preparations began at once for the Prince's arrival, the castle became a flurry of motion with servants running about. The organized chaos allowed the Princess not to be missed to much when she arranged to go riding with Sir Booth the morning after the banquet. Neither had spoken since she had retired to her chambers, they could not risk sneaking out that night.

Both mounted their horses in silence, the stable hands not picking up on the dark mood that hung between the two. Booth kicked his stallion hard rearing it into action first, tearing away from the castle. Temperance followed suit, her mare breaking into a run as soon as she was safely away from the stable hands.

There was no air of competition or fun that normally dominated their rides, today they kept a furious pace both losing themselves in the race. Booth's stallion was faster but she knew instinctively where he was headed and she forced the horse to a break neck speed to get there.

Sweating, panting, her mare nearly foaming at the mouth Temperance slowed as she entered the clearing, their spot. He had beat her by mere minutes, he was waiting, walking his horse in circles to cool it. Nosing her mare beside his their eyes met.

"Did you know?" she asked bluntly, her hands tightening on the reins.

"Of course not," he replied curtly.

"But he writes to you, did you not have some warning?" her voice sharpened.

Booth jerked his reins roughly forcing his stallion to stop, "Do you think I would have kept that from you?"

Dismounting quickly he led the horse away from her to the stream, his frustration was evident. She slid off and did the same approaching him cautiously, "No," she said softly, "But we made our choice knowing this day would come."

He turned to her then, his eyes pleading, "I believe in this Temperance, I believe in giving us a chance."

"We have a week-"

"No," he cut her off, "Forever."

Swiftly, Booth pulled her to him and kissed her. She yielded to him then stopped, pushing him away.

"We can't, no, I can't do that..." she trailed off, her voice breaking with emotion.

"Why?" he grasped her shoulders, "You're the one, I've known it since I met you, we could be together, we could make it work!" he was desperate now.

Tears blurred her vision as she answered, "I want to, believe me Booth, I do, oh please don't look at me like that..." his eyes were red with his own unshed tears, "But in a week I must accept the Prince's offer of marriage for the sake of my country, it is not by my own choice," she swiped at the tears now flowing down her cheeks, "You said we cannot change our stars."

Booth took a breath trying to compose himself, "We tried," he squeezed her hand, "I still believe in fate, no matter how cruel it is."

"I still don't."

He gave a half hearted laugh and embraced her, she leaned her head against his shoulder. They stood together, letting the tears come in silence, wondering what fate had in store for them.

"What now?" she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head, "We cherish this week, then we move on, we must move on."

"Will you leave?"

"Not until I have to," and in his heart he knew leaving her would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do in his life.

* * *

It truly was an end to their beginning, each day of the week brought them one step closer to an inevitable fate. The lovers began to seize any opportunity to be together, yet knowing what was to come created a new tension between them.

"So this is where you're hiding."

Temperance jumped then spun around to face Booth, "I'm not hiding and don't sneak up on me!"

It was a sunny afternoon and he had been told that the Princess had her head stuck in her dusty old books by Angela. Intending to take her riding and possibly get her alone, Booth had tracked Temperance to the library.

"What are you doing in here? It's a lovely day, let's ride out."

"I can't, there are matters to attend to here," she didn't meet his eyes.

Booth walked over, snatched the book from her hands and shut it with a thump.

"I was using that!"

"You're avoiding me," he dropped the tone of his voice.

"And you're avoiding me! Where have you been these past two nights for supper?"

"Away," he shot back, "Finding taverns to eat at next week."

Her eyebrows shot up, "You mean to stop dining with us next week?"

"How can I watch you sit with him, dance with him, knowing that I no longer have that same privilege with you?"

The comment was successful, he saw the pain flash through her eyes.

"I can't ride with you this afternoon," she turned from him to adjust books on the shelves, "Lady Angela is asking to many questions about how much time we spend together. We cannot risk anyone else noticing."

Even though he couldn't see her face he heard the strain in her voice, saw how she clutched at the bookshelf.

"Does that mean you do not wish to see me today Princess?" he used her formal title for emphasis.

"No," she rounded on him.

"Will I get to see you at all?" his tone was sharper than he intended.

She took a deep breath before answering, "Do you not think this is hard for me? We cannot risk getting caught-"

"And this is not hard for me either?" his voice rose an octave, "I know the risks Princess, if anyone finds out I am put to a traitor's death for betraying a Prince who sees me as a brother! The consequences haunt me yet I would face death a hundred times over to be with you!"

Blue eyes dropped to the floor, "Even when I am his wife?"

His jaw tensed, she knew her comment had stung. Booth reached out placing his fingers under her chin so she had to look at him;

"When you are married, my impure thoughts will damn me to an eternity in hell but I will not tempt you into adultery, I will not let you burn with me. Just know that I will never love another after you."

He held her gaze, his own as fierce as his words.

Her words were soft and warm so close to his mouth, "I already live in hell knowing that I must give you up, knowing that when I must kiss him I will be thinking of you."

He kissed her then, roughly, shoving her up against the bookshelf as her fingers pulled at his hair. Several books toppled to the floor, the resounding crash in the quiet room startling them apart.

Booth picked up the books and placed them back on a shelf then reached for her hands.

When she had caught her breath she softly said;

"I did not believe in love before I met you, I did not believe that it could consume you, that one person could change another's life, but you showed me that was possible," she took a breath, "Sometimes I wish," her voice hitched, "I wish...that I had never learned that from you."

He pulled her into his embrace but before he could speak she continued;

"Yet I look back on our time together and I would not deny you for the world."

A tear fell down her cheek and Booth wiped it away before capturing her lips again, softly this time. They held each other then, wondering why fate was so cruel when the library door opened and they quickly moved apart.

"Sir Booth?" it was Lance Sweets, moving among the shelves until he found them.

"Yes Sweets?" Booth's reply was tough, to the point.

Yet Lance did not miss the way Booth forced the bravado, he noticed how the Princess was smoothing her hair, his eyebrow went up in question.

"You are needed in your study, there are plans to go over for the Prince's arrival," Lance's eyes shifted between the knight and the Princess, "My lady," he gave her a critical stare as he nodded his head to her.

"I'm coming," Booth said as he patted Lance on the shoulder and steered him out of the library. At the door he turned back and gave Temperance one last longing look.

* * *

Later that evening the court mingled after dinner, conversation and laughter filling the air.

The Lady Angela, her husband and the Countess Cam talked amongst themselves when Lance joined them with the Lady Daisy on his arm.

"Good evening Master Sweets, Lady Daisy," Lord Hodgins greeted them, "How are you both?"

Daisy smiled and answered sweetly, "Just fine, nothing could be better when I am with my Lancelot."

Angela rolled her eyes at Cam who smothered her laughter.

Sweets squeezed Daisy to his side in return, "Might you fetch me a cup of wine my love?"

She nodded enthusiastically and scurried off. Lance's expression immediately shifted to concern and he lowered his voice as he addressed the group;

"I need to talk to each of you about a sensitive matter, one which must stay between us."

"About what?" asked Cam.

"Each of you are close friends with the Princess and Sir Booth, it is them I must speak of. Am I able to trust that you shall keep what is said a secret?"

"If you ever tell us we will," Lord Hodgins mocked him.

Angela swatted her husband's shoulder, "Go on Sweets, what is your concern?"

The group huddled closer together as Lance began, "Has anyone else noticed how close the Princess and Sir Booth have become over the summer?"

"Of course we have," Angela grinned, "He is here to court her for the Prince and somehow she has not hated him as she has other suitors."

"I know that, I am aware of what mission the Prince sent Sir Booth on, I am his man after all," Sweets was slightly annoyed, "What I mean is their friendship, it seems rather intimate, does it not?"

Cam shifted nervously, she knew of Booth's fever dream as well as her reason for being at the castle but she had told no one of what she knew.

"A close friendship may seem intimate," she chose her words carefully, "I share one with Sir Booth as well, what is your point Sweets?"

Lance gave a frustrated sigh, "Based on observation I think their friendship may be too intimate, think about how much time they spend alone together."

Lady Angela was not stupid, she knew exactly what Sweets spoke of, just the fact that the Princess went missing some nights was enough evidence for her but she was also not one to betray friends.

"You make dangerous assumptions Master Sweets," she gave him a critical stare, "What you speak of," her voice dropped to a whisper, "is treason."

"Do you have any proof?" Hodgins asked.

Sweets shook his head, "Not yet."

"Then it would be wise not to observe any more or speak of your findings," Cam's voice was harsh, "The Prince arrives shortly, she'll be with him then."

Sweets was acutely aware of the group withholding information from him, he was sure they had seen the way the Princess and Booth acted around each other, much less how often they disappeared together.

He saw Daisy returning with the wine and decided to wrap up the conversation, "Perhaps you are correct Countess, my apologies."

Despite what sounded like orders from Cam, Sweets was not ready to give up his theory just yet.

"Oh Lancelot," Daisy cooed coming up behind him.

"There you are," he beamed at her.

With a nod to the group he steered his lady away for some privacy. He would figure out what to do about the Princess and the knight later.

* * *

It was a wonder no one else from the court had made accusations against the Princess and the knight, just watching the two dance, the way they held each others eyes, seeming to speak with no words, lost in their own world, was enough to make assumptions about their relationship. Cam knew that despite her efforts, the two still found a way to be together. Yet it wasn't as if Cam had been trying lately, ever since Booth's fever dream and seeing how the Princess reacted she had been reluctant to tear the two apart. The Countess knew it was wrong but she had never seen a man and woman more right for each other. It made what she had to do next seem even worse to her.

The song ended, Booth bowed to the Princess and Cam swooped in.

"Princess, the Lady Angela wishes to speak with you."

Temperance thanked the Countess and went off in search of her friend leaving Cam and Booth alone.

"Care to dance?" he asked, giving her his best charm smile.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "We need to talk alone, now."

Booth gave her a quizzical look, "Is something wrong?"

Resisting the urge to drag him by the ear she pointed to the hall, "Outside," it was an order.

Once out in the hall, Cam made sure they were alone, taking him down the hall and around the corner.

"What is the meaning of this Cam?" Booth was getting annoyed now.

She stared him down, "You're in love with the Princess," her tone was matter of fact.

His mouth gaped, opened and closed like a fish but no words came out, it didn't matter, Cam pressed on.

"Don't even think about lying to me Seeley, I was there when you were mad with fever."

She did not miss the guilt that flashed through his eyes. He sighed, "I am."

"She cares about you too, doesn't she?"

Booth's jaw tightened, he crossed his arms, "We're friends, why all the questions?"

Cam poked him squarely in the chest, "Because you're a fool Seeley Booth, a fool who will lose his head if anyone else has noticed how you act with the Princess! Sweets openly accused the two of you of being lovers tonight!"

Brown eyes widened in shock, "He did what? To who?"

"Only to myself and the Lord and Lady Hodgins, which means you are a lucky fool! Now I don't know if you're having an illicit affair with the Princess, but if you are I suggest you stop immediately and leave this kingdom for I will not see you die a traitor's death!"

The knight leaned against the wall, shock on his face. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and Cam had her answer.

"I warned you Booth," her voice softened but she still glared at him, "It is bad enough that you love her, it is worse that you act like lovers-"

"Stop," he cut her off, "Stop it Cam! I berate myself every day for this, it is torture, but believe me when I say this will end. I plan to leave when the Prince arrives."

His shoulders slumped as he leaned back against the wall, defeat and pain etched in his face. Gently, she reached out and touched his shoulder, "I'm sorry Booth, I should have done more."

"No," he shook his head, "It is not your fault, there was nothing more you could have done, what happened, it was our fault alone, our choice."

Cam rubbed his arm, "Then I'm truly sorry, for both of you, for I know how you love each other, I see the way you look at her Booth. I wish and pray that there was a way you could be together."

The great knight gave the Countess a small smile, "Thank you Cam, you are a true friend."

* * *

Lady Angela hated being lied to but tonight it was all the worse. When her friend excused herself from the night's festivities Angela knew exactly where she was going, she had seen Booth leave not ten minutes earlier. Temperance was smart, she knew that too well but in this instance her ignorance could cost a man his life. So Angela excused herself as well, hurried after the Princess and caught her in the hall.

"Temperance, don't go," she called, her friend froze.

"I said I did not need anyone Angela," Temperance tried to keep her voice calm.

The artist quickly checked over her shoulder for anyone who might be listening, "This is not a good idea," she hissed.

The Princess raised an eyebrow, "What is not a good idea?"

Angela answered by raising her own, "You know exactly what I mean."

"Come to my chamber," it was a royal order and Angela obeyed.

They walked in silence through the halls and once inside with the door barred, Temperance rounded on her friend.

"What is going on Angela?"

"You tell me! You sneak off nearly every night whether from dinner or from bed, do you not think I notice?"

"Am I not allowed to have some time to myself?"

"I don't believe you're spending the time alone," Angela's accusing tone challenged Temperance.

"And who do you believe I'm with?" she accepted the challenge.

Her friend gave a short laugh, the irony evident in it, "Do you truly not hear the gossip, the whispers of even your own ladies? Do you not notice how you are watched, especially when you are with him?" she stressed the noun, watching for a reaction, "You give me thin excuses about where you're off to but I'm not a half wit, I see the way you watch each other, tell me the truth Temperance, tell me you don't sneak off with Booth whenever possible."

The Princess' face paled, "People whisper about us?"

Angela nodded, "It is a popular topic."

"Have there been any accusations?" a note of panic crept into Temperance's voice.

"Master Sweets made his suspicions known tonight."

Blue eyes widened in horror, "No...to who?" she gasped.

"So it is true."

Temperance grabbed her friend's hands, "Angela, you are my dearest, closest friend. I beg you to keep my secret, our secret," she pleaded, "Please..."

"I already did. When Sweets made the accusation the Countess and I made it clear that he was treading on dangerous ground. Sweetie, I would never betray you like that."

The panic on the Princess' face subsided, "Thank you," she breathed.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Not long," she wouldn't meet Angela's eyes.

"But long enough," she chose her words carefully, "Sweetie, you know this is wrong, right?"

Temperance's lips pursed into a thin line, she nodded, "It will end when the Prince comes."

"I don't think it will."

The Princess' eyes flashed, "It will, it has to."

"And you'll not be tempted to sneak off while the Prince is here? You cannot just turn the feelings you both have off by saying it has ended. You'll still long for him and if he does not leave the jealously will drive him mad!"

Temperance clenched her fists, "He'll leave, I'll marry the Prince, it will be fine," she tried not to yell.

"Until you decide to meet one last time, get caught and Booth loses his life," her words were harsh, "You love him, don't you?"

Temperance tried to steel herself against those words, against her feelings, but she couldn't. Her silence answered the question.

"If you love him," Angela spoke slowly, "then send him away now, before the Prince comes, before Timothy asks Booth to stay for the wedding, before there are more accusations."

She knew her friend was right but would not admit it.

"Send Booth away before he sees you with the Prince, before jealously eats away at him, if you love him then you know this is the only option."

"I don't think he'll go," she whispered.

"Then make him."

Temperance gave Angela a peculiar look, "How?"

"Lie to him, tell him you never loved him, make him hate you."

Fear flashed across the Princess' face, "I cannot, I could not, he wouldn't believe me."

"It would be better to send him away full of hate then still pining for you, he'll never move on with his life if he still loves you."

"And how would I move on with mine?"

Angela sighed, sorrow evident on her face, "You just do. You're the Princess, as much as I would do anything to help you stay with Booth, you can't, this is how it must be."

Temperance slumped onto the bed, she stared at the wall, her face pale, "We cannot change our stars..." she whispered.

Holding back her own tears Angela sat next to her friend, "Go to him now, tell him. Do it because you love him, because this will save his life."

Numb with the icy truth she nodded in reply. It would have to be harsh and cruel, she would break his heart, her own already crumbling with the knowledge of what she had to do.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dear Readers, in the previous chapter, as some of you will notice, I've used ideas from Moulin Rouge, another Romeo & Juliet type story. I couldn't resist, I just watched the movie, again, it fits the theme of this story perfectly as well.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Restlessly, he paced his chamber. She was late and he was longing to be with her, the wait was driving him crazy. What little time they had left was precious, he hated wasting any of it. When the handle of his chamber door moved he nearly ran across the room to her.

"Where have you been?" he breathed.

She pushed past him, head down, to the center of the room.

"What's wrong?" he followed, she threw up her hand to stop him.

"I want you to leave," she commanded, still not looking at him, "Pack your things, I want you gone by first light," despite the bravado her voice hitched, "You are no longer welcome here."

He took a step towards her, she drew back.

"No! Don't touch me!"

Booth was flabbergasted, "Why? What has happened?" realization hit him, "Did Master Sweets say something to you? Did the Countess?"

She inhaled sharply then spat, "You are a cruel man Sir Booth, a vile, cunning, snake and I should have seen it from the start!"

Brown eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"Right from the beginning you have done the Prince's bidding, you've told me lies and led me on knowing that in the end you would cast me aside like garbage! You've played a wicked game, telling me you love me, seeing just how far you could take this! I've had enough! I will not play the fool any longer!"

"You think..." he could barely wrap his mind around her words, "You think I lied to you?"

"I know you lied to me!" she yelled.

He recoiled as if she had slapped him, "I have never lied to you," came his firm reply.

"But I have," she fought back her tears, "I knew the Prince was coming before my father announced it, he writes directly to the king. I found a letter that praised your efforts at courting me, telling how you knew exactly what to say and do to make me swoon, so I played along," she lied through her teeth, each word piercing her heart like a dagger.

His face fell, she knew he was vulnerable so she delivered the fatal blow, "I don't love you Booth, I never did, I never will," deadly calm, though inside, her heart shattered.

Clutching at his chest as if she had literally ripped out his heart, Booth stood stunned. Pain radiated from his eyes, he stumbled on his words, "No...say it isn't...it's not so."

It took all her composure not to answer him, to stand there and defiantly stare him down.

Pain flashed to anger, "How could you?" his voice dangerously low, "Answer me!"

She lifted her chin putting as much authority into her face as she could, "I do what I wish, I am royalty, you amused me, now I am bored."

The last nail went into the coffin, she had turned herself into the bitch, the one he would hate for the rest of his life, the life she had saved.

"Get out," he hissed, eyes rimmed with red.

Lifting her skirts she walked quickly towards the door, head held high to keep up the lie but also to hold in the tears. As she touched the handle he spoke again.

"I never lied to you Temperance, I meant every word I ever said. Now I wish I had never met you."

Biting her tongue she slammed the door and fled down the hall. She praised the heavens she met no one on the way to her chamber. Angela was waiting and locked the door directly behind her and not a moment too soon. Temperance collapsed, sobs wracking her body. She never had strong faith, concepts of worlds after death confounded her, but now she knew for a fact that hell existed, she was already there.

* * *

A dark and dreary day greeted Sir Booth and his men as they rode out. Having spoken to the king over breakfast, explaining they were needed by the Prince, the knight rode out for home setting a rapid pace through the light rain that had begun.

Wrapped in her blankets, Temperance lay in bed refusing to greet the day.

"Is he gone?" she asked, her voice emotionless, as Angela re-entered the room.

"Yes."

She bit her lower lip as she felt her eyes water again. She wondered how she even had any tears left.

"You should eat something," Angela said, "I'll have the maid bring something hot."

"No."

Her friend came over to the bed and sat down, "Sweetie, you can't stay here forever."

"He hates me..." hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

Angela stroked her friend's hair, "You had to do it, you saved his life."

Big blue eyes looked up at the artist, "Who will save mine?"

* * *

Two days later the Princess sat at her desk working her way through official documents. Devoting herself to the kingdom, to her work, seemed to be the only way to keep her mind off of Booth. At dawn she would be up for an early breakfast and then onto the day's business until the sun departed from the sky. If business was slow she threw herself into her studies. Temperance was determined to overcome her emotions, she knew crying was not going to change her stars.

"Princess!"

Jolted from her thoughts she jerked her head up and cursed under her breath. The Lady Daisy stood panting in the doorway.

"What?" she was annoyed at having been disturbed though Daisy did not seem to pick up on this.

"The Prince is here!"

"Oh," she answered rather plainly, "I'll be down shortly. You didn't need to run all the way up here."

"I'm just so excited! My Lancelot is back too!"

Now that caught the Princess' interest, "I thought Master Sweets was off with the other knights?"

Daisy's eyes danced as she shook her head, "No your highness, they have all returned as well!"

Temperance's heart leapt to her throat, "Everyone?"

The younger woman grinned, "Even Sir Booth!"

She tried to keep her composure, even as her face paled and her pulse raced.

"Are you coming?" Daisy was practically bouncing in anticipation.

She gripped her quill so hard that it snapped, "Let me just put these away, I'll be right there," Temperance kept her tone even, "You go ahead."

Daisy scurried off and Temperance allowed herself to panic.

* * *

For a day and a half, Booth had been setting a grueling pace, riding hard through the rain and then the hot sun. The first night they had stayed in a monastery, his men had eaten voraciously then fallen into a deep slumber. Booth was tired but his mind would not quiet, so he walked the grounds then took solace in the chapel. As he sank to his knees he asked the same question of God over and over, why? Why had he been shown love only to have his heart trampled on? How could she have forsaken him like that? He had honestly believed she loved him, so he asked how he could have been so foolish.

On the second day another party rode towards them. Even from a distance Booth could tell which banners the company flew, he cursed loudly, the words drowned by the beat of the horse's hooves.

Greetings were shouted and his men rejoiced in being met by their own, for it was Prince Timothy and his companions that they had met. Booth was forced to lie and tell Timothy that he had ridden out to meet him, to guide him through the unfamiliar country. His friend readily accepted this explanation and the party forged on, back to the castle, back to the Princess, back to Booth's nightmare.

* * *

Noise from the courtyard echoed through the castle towards the great hall where Temperance and her father waited. The Prince and his men would be coming into greet them at any second, the entire court was abuzz with anticipation to see Timothy.

Sitting on her throne the Princess felt her stomach turn over as the footsteps drew nearer. King Maxwell beamed at his daughter;

"Nervous my darling?"

She gave him what she hoped was a brave smile, "Not at all."

Royal trumpets blared as the group of men came down the hall and strutting out in front was none other than Prince Timothy Sullivan. He wore no crown but an air of confidence seemed to radiate from him, the presence of his knights behind him made him even more formidable.

The crowd bowed as the group made their way down the aisle and finally parted enough to show_ him_.

Unlike the other smiling knights he bore a stoic expression, his eyes trained on the Prince's shoulder in front of him. Temperance forced herself to keep her own gaze on Timothy and willed Booth not to look at her.

"Greetings King Maxwell!" the Prince proclaimed jovially as he bowed before the throne.

"Prince Timothy, it is a honor to finally have you here, welcome!"

Then he turned and swept a low bow to her, dark hair falling over his eyes, "Princess Temperance, you are more beautiful then I could have imagined, I am over joyed to finally meet you."

Nodding cordially in return she presented her outstretched hand for him to kiss.

"I am glad to meet you as well," she replied.

Timothy grinned at her, "It has been a long summer waiting to see you, I wanted to come sooner but as you have yours, I have a duty to my country as well. Sir Booth has had nothing but wonderful things to say about you in his letters, which made the waiting even more difficult."

He spun around and clapped Booth on the shoulder bringing the former lovers face to face.

"I am forever in Booth's debt for his letters about you, they painted such a vivid picture of a brilliant Princess."

Booth kept his face impassive as he inclined his head to Temperance. She blushed but not from the flattery. Quickly she cast her eyes downward, "You are too kind."

"I am sure the two of you have become good friends. We shall dine tonight at the feast and you can tell me everything Booth did not," Timothy finished, smiling at the two of them.

Luckily Maxwell chimed in before the Prince could force the two together any longer.

"And what a feast we have prepared tonight! Prince Timothy, my people have prepared your rooms as I am sure you and your men would like to wash and rest from the travel."

"Indeed we would, thank you for your hospitality your highness. We shall retire and rejoin you for dinner then."

"Splendid!" King Maxwell could not have looked happier.

As Timothy led his men away the Princess' gaze fell on Booth and she bit her tongue trying to reign in the emotions she had fought so hard to keep at bay. For a moment brown eyes flickered in her direction, was that regret or hurt in them, or both? As fast as they met he tore them away. Blue eyes closed as she willed herself not to cry.

* * *

An empty chair marked where he would have sat but Booth never arrived for dinner. As the royalty took their spots Sir Wendell approached the Prince.

"Your highness, Sir Booth sends his deepest apologies but he will not be coming to dine."

Timothy raised an eyebrow at the younger man, "No?"

Wendell lowered his voice, "He is still very tired from the ride and does not feel well, he said perhaps later he could join the festivities."

The Prince huffed, "Well he has been very quiet, not really himself at all. Alright, tell him to join us when he feels better then but make sure you say he's missing a great meal," he winked.

"I will," Wendell bowed slightly and set off.

"Everything does smell delicious," Timothy commented to Temperance, "though I do hope Booth is fine. I heard about that nasty hit he took at the tournament, it was a good thing the Countess was here," he waved down the table to Cam who smiled in return.

The Princess took a sip of her wine wondering just how much Timothy knew, "Yes, she is very good with medicine."

"Which I hear you are also interested in," he raised an eyebrow at her.

She wasn't sure if he was testing her so she chose her words carefully, "I am, I find medicine and the work of doctors to be fascinating."

"Really? You mean the blood and bodily fluids do not make you faint?"

"Not at all, nor does it make me queasy."

Timothy laughed, "Besides the Countess you are the only other woman I've ever heard that from. I know the midwives are tough but I've never met a high born woman who would willingly deal with a sick or injured person."

"I am not like other high born women," and in her mind she heard Booth saying something very similar about her, it seemed like it had happened so long ago.

"I also hear you attend lectures in the city?"

"I do, the doctor who teaches there is well respected. Between his collection and my own we may have the most books and knowledge on modern science."

"You collect books?"

"I have an entire library, I spend many hours studying."

Timothy seemed disappointed, "Booth mentioned you attended lectures but nothing about the library and your love of books. I wish I had known, I would have brought you some of my own."

"You study science as well?" it was odd to her that Booth did not mention a crucial detail such as her love of reading in his letters to the Prince. It was also odd that Booth had never mentioned how knowledgable the Prince was turning out to be.

"Well not so much science as many things in general, the whole world fascinates me, I wish to learn as much as possible!"

She was impressed that he was not close minded, "Then you shall have full access to my library."

"I look forward to seeing it," then he leaned in closer to her, "I also look forward to having you at my castle, I hope that can be soon Princess."

She saw the sincerity and intimacy in his eyes. Not wanting to hurt his feelings she smiled, "As soon as we've worked out everything here."

The answer seemed to satisfy him, he grinned and lifted his glass, "A toast then, to us."

Lifting her own in return they touched their goblets, "To us," she echoed.

* * *

Laughter and music filled the great hall, couples danced and an air of celebration dominated but did not penetrate his own dark mood. Standing just back from the doorway Booth watched the Prince lead the Princess to their first dance together. He could feel her narrow waist as Timothy touched it, felt the warmth of her small hand. He hated the way the Prince gazed at her and he hated her for smiling shyly back at him. Booth knew the proposal would not happen tonight, Timothy would spend time with Temperance before he asked, a formality even though the outcome was already predestined. He had no desire to be around when she accepted, though he doubted he would escape the celebrations, the whole city would rejoice. So Booth turned and walked down the hall, he had booked a room at a tavern for the next few nights. Not only would it provide solace from the castle but it had ready access to good alcohol, the likes of which to drown his sorrow in.

* * *

As Temperance rose the next morning a soft knock was heard at her chamber door. The Lady Daisy answered, accepted an ornate box from a page boy, listened to his message then closed the door.

"The Prince has sent you a gift my lady!" the younger woman rushed over to her.

"And what was the message?"

"He wishes to ride with you this morning."

She stopped brushing her hair for a moment. Riding was what she had done with Booth, it seemed almost wrong to go with anyone else.

"Aren't you going to open it? The page boy waits for your reply outside," Daisy was hovering, almost bouncing in anticipation to see what was in the box.

It was beautifully carved, the wood a deep auburn colour. Temperance unfastened the gold hook and lifted the lid. Inside sat a sparkling string of fine pearls along with a matching set of earrings.

"Oh! They're lovely!" Daisy squealed.

Temperance pretended to admire them but to her it was just another necklace. She already had so many, her favourites being the ones that had belonged to her mother. It was Angela who liked to pick out what jewels the Princess would wear and co-ordinate them with her dress. For Temperance jewels were nice to have but she regarded them as frivolous. She believed she could run the country wearing ordinary home spun clothes despite Angela's insistence that clothes and jewels made a monarch. She was sure she had mentioned this to Booth at some point and wondered if he had failed to rely her preferences to the Prince.

"What shall I tell the boy?" Daisy asked still fawning over the pearls.

The Princess knew she could not avoid riding with the Prince forever, he would continue to ask if she refused today. She ought to show him her lands and how well they were kept by her people. It would not be like when her and Booth rode, no, she would make this different.

"Tell him I thank him graciously for the pearls and that I shall meet him in the stables after breakfast."

Daisy nodded and went to take the message back to the boy leaving Temperance alone at her mirror with her feelings of guilt.

* * *

Timothy was surprising Temperance at every turn with how engaging he was. Unlike her other suitors, who wanted nothing but her country and throne, Timothy was genuinely interested in her. He listened to every detail she said, he drank in the information about her kingdom and it's people and even made helpful suggestions for problems. He was impressed by her knowledge and ability to rule where other men were put off. It pained her to remember, but what Booth had said was true, Timothy was much like him which made her miss Booth even more.

The knight had apparently written to great lengths about Brennan's equestrian skills, Timothy was astonished at how well she handled her horse and the way she rode like a man. He challenged her to a race across a field and did not hold back. She won but not by much and she appreciated the way he treated her as an equal. Indeed it was becoming hard for her to hate the man that had torn her from Booth when he had shown her nothing but kindness since his arrival.

Besides, it was too late to freeze Timothy out now, having accepted Booth meant she had accepted the Prince as a suitor, rejecting him was not an option if she wanted to rule her kingdom.

Said Prince guided his horse till he was beside her, "I wish to show you something," he said slyly.

She cocked an eyebrow at him in reply.

"It's another surprise," he winked then kicked the horse into a trot. She followed wondering what he had for her this time.

As they rode through the city people bowed and waved while calling out blessings to both of them. Timothy led her on and she began to grow rather curious as the distinct smell of the sea began to reach her nose.

Approaching the docks her eyes were drawn instantly to the sky where the masts of a ship she did not know towered above them. She waved Zach, who had joined them, over to her side.

"Which ship is that? Do we have a visitor I am unaware of or a new trading merchant?"

Her assistant looked confused, "I am not aware of any other visitors or merchants. Perhaps we should check with the dock master."

"An excellent idea, go seek him out before the Prince notices."

"Notices what?" Timothy had ridden in close again.

"I am trying to figure out to whom that vessel belongs to," she pointed at it.

The docks were in view now, it was a fine ship, very much like the ones her father owned but grander.

"That would be my ship," he replied proudly, "I had it sent over to show you and hopefully take you home on, it cuts days off the land journey."

"Oh, it's very nice," she said, rather surprised.

"It was recently completed and is the largest of my fleet. Would you like to come aboard?"

Timothy dismounted and waited for her, he had learned quickly she did not like to be helped as other women did.

"I would like that," she answered as he offered her his arm.

They climbed the gang plank onto the ship and he showed her the upper deck. Upon coming to the steering wheel she asked;

"You never mentioned the ship's name, what do you call it?"

"On her maiden voyage she was given the name, Her Royal Majesty the first, but that is only temporary."

"Temporary?"

Timothy took her hands, "I should like to call her Temperance, if that pleases you."

She was momentarily taken aback, "Really? You would like to name her after me?"

"Of course, it would be an honor for her to bear your name."

"Then yes, you may do so."

Timothy looked thrilled, "Splendid! The day we sail away on her we'll christen her again with the new name!"

His words echoed in her head, the day we sail away, the day Temperance would leave her home. It occurred to her that they had not worked out where they would live. It also occurred to her that her father would be negotiating these details and she made a mental note to talk to him as soon as possible.

Footsteps creaked on the new deck as someone came up from below. Timothy turned first to greet none other than Booth.

"Ah, Sir Booth! You have done a fine job preparing my ship!"

An awkward look passed between the former lovers as Timothy continued;

"I asked Booth to come early today to make sure the ship was in good form so I could show her to you. Thank you again," he shook his friend's hand, "Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you Seeley," he turned to Temperance, "He is truly like a brother to me, I am so grateful for all he has done."

"You flatter me," said Booth, though he made a point not to look at Temperance.

"We missed you at dinner last night," Timothy commented.

"I wish I could have been there but alas, illness took precedence."

"I trust you are feeling better today or shall I ask Cam to bring you something?"

Booth shook his head, "No, no, I am much better."

"Good, then we shall see you back at the castle tonight," Timothy clapped his friend on the shoulder before taking Temperance's arm again, "Well my lady, are you hungry?"

She nodded, her eyes on the ground.

"Then we shall go and have a picnic lunch," he saluted Booth then led the Princess away.

The knight watched them leave noting he would have to go to church later to ask forgiveness for his lies. He had no desire to join them for dinner that evening nor to spend any extra time in their presence. He wondered how long it might be before Timothy granted him leave from this place.

He knew that it would take much longer before she stopped haunting his dreams.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I understand the pain you felt while reading the previous chapter, it was hard to write but I will not lie, I love to write the angst/drama! Read on, you (hopefully) won't be disappointed for it gets better.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Cocking his head at the bartender Booth ordered another drink as he pushed his empty mug forward. The older man raised an eyebrow but the knight slid a piece of silver across the dirty bar, it would keep the drinks coming and the questions at bay for awhile longer. The smell of strong beer wafted towards him as the barkeep filled the mug.

It was about dinner hour at the castle, the nobility would be seated and it would become rather obvious that Booth was skipping the meal, with no excuse this time either. If asked tomorrow he would make something up, another sin he would confess to later as well. They would miss him at first but he knew they would get over it, Timothy was too taken by Temperance to care for long. Besides, being away made people forget the rumors about him and the Princess. He wished there had only ever been rumors to begin with. Taking another drag of his beer he silently cursed fate again, he was beginning to lose faith in it.

* * *

As the evening progressed from supper to dancing the Prince scanned the crowd yet again for his friend. Sir Wendell approached Timothy with a look of concern on his face.

"Any news?" he asked the knight.

Wendell shook his head, "Booth's horse is gone."

"Why would he leave the castle?"

"I don't know my lord," Wendell lied, he had a few theories as to why Booth was gone.

"Is he cross with me? Ever since I arrived he's been distant and cold."

"I do not think he is angry with you, he has no reason to be."

Timothy thought for a moment, "I want you to take the Countess and go look for Booth in the city. If you find him let her talk with him, they're close, perhaps she can get it out of him."

"Yes your highness," Wendell replied obediently and went off in search of Cam.

He found her, not far away, talking with the Lord and Lady Hodgins.

"Countess, a moment please," Wendell called her over.

She excused herself and joined him, "We must find Booth, the Prince requests it," he told her.

"I was afraid this would happen."

Wendell gave her a quizzical look.

"I'll tell you on the way," she began walking towards the doors of the great hall.

* * *

The night was warm and the sky sparkled with stars as the Countess and Sir Wendell rode into the city.

"Where shall we begin looking?" she inquired.

"I can think of at least three taverns to start at, I don't think he'll have strayed to far."

"Are they places you've been with him?"

"Yes," he paused and raised an eyebrow at Cam, "Why were you afraid of this?"

"Because Booth's behavior is raising questions which should not be answered."

Sir Wendell was not dumb, "This has to do with the Princess, doesn't it?"

She held his gaze, "These are questions that should not be answered nor repeated to the Prince, Wendell, you do understand?"

"Of course."

"Good. We respect the Prince but are loyal to Sir Booth as a friend first, you must remember this tonight."

"I will," for the first time Sir Wendell realized just how dangerous Booth's situation was.

They rode in silence for a few moments listening to the night noises of the city.

"Where are we headed first?" Cam finally broke the quiet.

"The King's Crown, it's not far."

* * *

Angry voices began to rumble behind him, they were arguing over something, Booth had not figured it out yet but he did not care to find out. The arguing increased, the rumbling escalated to firm words, something about a bet gone wrong during a game at another table. The barkeep watched them with a keen eye. Chairs scraped on the floor, the men rose now, firm words turned into loud accusations.

"Enough of that," the barkeep ordered but the men did not seem to hear.

Shouts erupted and then suddenly a small man was thrown into the bar next to Booth, finally peaking his interest. When he turned around three larger men were advancing on the smaller one.

"I paid you, I never cheated you!" the small, wiry redhead pleaded.

"Then why am I missing my pennies?" a big brute in the middle asked.

"You spent them on beer!" spat the redhead, "I'll not be paying you again!"

"Oh yes you will!" the large one pounded one meaty fist into the other.

There was fear in the redhead's eyes, Booth stood up in front of him, "Might there be another way to deal with this situation?"

He kept his tone even while standing in front of the smaller man.

"Stay out of this!" said the fat brute on the right.

Booth stood his ground, "You're disturbing the peace, leave this man alone."

The large man in the middle sized Booth up, "'Suppose we'll have to teach this one a lesson too if he doesn't get outta the way."

"We have no quarrel with you, so move!" ordered the fat one.

The small man cowered behind Booth, "I've not done anything wrong," he whimpered.

"The hell you have!" the squat man on the left lunged forward but Booth shoved him out of the way.

"You stupid bastard!" the large man in the middle struck out at Booth and the fight was on.

Fists flew as the two fought. The fat man launched himself at the knight who shouldered him to the floor easily. He easily dodged a punch thrown by the large man and came back with his own, the blow landing with a satisfying crunch on the man's nose. As the rage overtook Booth he lost himself in his anger. He fought with a fiery passion, the pent up aggression over taking him. Men came at him but he held his own not even needing to use a blade of any kind. Yet his opponents thought otherwise and suddenly the large man was up and running at the knight with a dagger.

Yanking his own from his side, Booth prepared for the blow but it never came. The man was thrown sideways as a voice boomed over the chaos.

"Stop in the name of the king's peace!"

Sir Wendell stood in the middle in full uniform, two other royal guards at his side. He stared at the large man on the ground;

"Take your men and leave or we shall throw you in the stocks!"

Stunned, the man slowly got up, gave an evil glare to Booth, then made for the door.

"Are you alright?" Wendell asked his friend.

He had a few superficial scrapes on his face, his knuckles were bloody and his shoulder hurt;

"I'm fine," he grumbled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Wendell ignored his inquiry, "Do you have a room here?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because we need to talk," Cam had emerged from behind the guards looking livid.

Booth knew better than to argue with her, so avoiding the stares of the bar patrons, he led her up to the room he was renting. No sooner had he locked the door when Cam rounded on him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"So what if I am?" he challenged her.

She scoffed, "Is this where you'd rather be, drinking and fighting at some tavern instead of spending time with people who care about you?"

"No one cares about me Cam! The woman I love told me I was nothing more than her play thing then dismissed me, now my best friend is going to marry her! No one cares that I exist!"

"What about your son? Would you shame him by being killed in a bar fight?"

He waved a hand in front of him as if dismissing the thought; "Parker is well taken care of by his grandparents and he'd easily be taken on by any other knight, if not by Timothy himself, he doesn't need me, it would be better if he forgot me."

"How can you say your own son doesn't need nor care about you? Booth, you still have the rest of your life ahead of you, don't give up now!"

His eyes darkened as he yelled, "The rest of my life? I have two options Cam, I can go home and live in the shadows of Timothy and Temperance or I can go on crusade and wait to die on the battlefield. What life is that? I have nothing to live for!"

Suddenly she understood how much he had loved Temperance and just how badly she had hurt him. Yet she knew why the Princess had sent him away, she understood completely when Angela had told her in confidence, she had agreed that it was for the best and had hoped Booth would move on. Now she saw what a bad decision that had been, it had sent Booth into a depression she wasn't sure he would recover from. His bloodshot eyes and unshaved face screamed with pain, Cam had never seen her friend like this before.

Booth reached for the jug of wine in his room, turning his back on his shocked friend. Before the drink touched his lips she blurted out the truth;

"She loves you!"

The Countess clamped her hands over her mouth; she had told the secret she had sworn to keep.

"Do not lie to me Cam," he warned her, though he saw in her large brown eyes that she spoke true.

"She told me she never loved me," he shook his head, the denial taking over.

Cam's voice was thick with emotion when she spoke, "She had to hurt you Booth, to make you leave. She didn't want you to go through the jealously and pain of watching her with Timothy."

"So she put me through heartbreak instead?" there was anger in his words.

Cam nodded, "She wanted you to move on, if you left then you could find someone new without always thinking of her," a few tears spilled down her cheeks, "You should have seen her after you left, she was devastated! She loves you Booth, I promise you she still does and always will."

"Why are you telling me this?" he sounded unsure of himself.

She wrung her hands, "I never should have but..."

"She loves me but she will still marry him, I still must love her from a distance."

"I'm sorry Seeley, you were never supposed to know but I can't watch you throw your life away. She will never love Timothy the way she does you, she will suffer with that for the rest of her life."

Something changed in his eyes then, "Has he asked for her hand yet?"

"No," she recognized that dangerous glint of hope in his eyes, "Please don't say you're going back to her, you can't, you said it would end when Timothy arrived."

"She isn't married yet, I just need to see her again, here that she loves me one more time."

Booth began to rush around the room, gathering clean clothes and his shaving razor. Cam grabbed his arm, "You'll be caught and hung!"

"Then I'll die a happy man."

Burying her face in her hands Cam muttered, "What have I done?"

* * *

The dancing was still going on when Booth rode with Cam and Wendell back into the castle. The Countess, a somber look on her face, immediately retired to her room, she would have no part in what happened next. So Wendell, being none the wiser to what had conspired at the tavern, walked with Booth back into the great hall.

In the centre the Prince and Princess swayed together unaware of the new arrivals. Booth took the opportunity to watch her, stalking the perimeter of the dance floor, hungry eyes taking her in.

Finally, over the shoulder of the Prince, she spotted him, blue eyes widening in shock as they met brown. Quickly, she regained her composure and tore her gaze from his. Not to be deterred, Booth followed the couple back to their seats as the song ended.

It wasn't long before the Prince took notice of his friend, "Booth! How kind of you to finally make an appearance as the night ends," the note of sarcasm did not go undetected.

"Forgive me," he bowed in reply, "I had an urgent matter to attend to regarding my son, I hope you will overlook my actions, I promise I shall not miss another meal with my friends."

"Is Parker alright?" concern crept into Timothy's voice.

"He is well thank you, the matter has been resolved."

"Well in that case, come have a drink and be merry Booth, you are most welcome here."

Timothy poured Booth some wine, he feigned a sip before saying, "I was hoping I might dance with the Princess, I have not done that in some time now."

Temperance choked and sputtered on her wine.

"Darling?" the Prince turned to her, she waved him off.

"I'm fine," she replied, delicately wiping her mouth.

Booth held out his hand to her, "Then come dance with me your highness."

A fearful look flashed across her face as she took his hand. Once on the dance floor he felt her tension as he took her into position.

The music began and she hissed into his ear, "What are you doing?"

"I must see you, tonight," he whispered back.

"You know that is not possible."

A pregnant pause, a twirl, he dragged out the wait before saying;

"I know what you said wasn't true."

The guilt was evident in her eyes, she avoided his. He leaned in close, his breath warm near her ear, "I know you love me."

"We cannot do this," her reply was weak, even she knew it.

"Meet me later, in the stables," she shook her head as he said it, "Please Bones, if you ever loved me, be there, I'll wait all night if I must."

She bit her lower lip, her eyelashes fluttered, he could almost read the internal struggle as it played out on her face. Temperance gave an audible sigh as the song ended, she dipped low into a curtsey and practically ran off, leaving Booth to wonder if he had lost his gamble.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! (Don't hate me because its a cliffhanger, I'm now on a roll so hopefully the next chapter is coming soon!)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Yes, I know, I promised there would be less time between chapters, I was on a roll, but then life got in the way. Work kept me super busy so it took me longer to finish this chapter, but its a long one!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Temperance had retired to her room not long after Sir Booth had made his request. Flustered by his words, she paced her chamber as she attempted to face the large decision she had to make. He knew, he had been told, or figured out, that she had sent him away even though she still loved him, now he would want an explanation, or even worse, to pick up where they had left off. It was exactly the reason why she had sent him away in the first place, this was far to dangerous, especially now that Prince Timothy had arrived. It would only take one court rumor to arouse Timothy's suspicions, one comment to make him second guess her loyalties. Her claim to the throne could come crashing down around her leaving her in shame and disgrace. These were all reasons why she should not even consider meeting Booth tonight. Temperance knew she should ignore him, leave him to wait and let him ride off again. Maybe he wouldn't come back this time, it would be for the best. Yet the thought of never seeing him again, of letting him believe the lie that she didn't love him, broke her heart all over again. Never had she felt the way she did about him before, how could she risk losing that and possibly never knowing that calibre of love again? Timothy was a wonderful man, she was learning that, he would be good to her, possibly even good for her, but he was not Booth, she would never love him the way she did the knight.

"I must make him understand," she said aloud.

Throwing open the lid of chest at the end of the bed, Temperance grabbed for her maid's disguise. She would go tonight, but only to ask him to leave again, for both their safety. It had to end tonight before the consequences caught up to them.

* * *

A bright moon illuminated the night sky casting the world in it's soft glow. It was just bright enough that she could see the outline of the back door of the stables, she padded slowly, the soft straw absorbing the sound of her footsteps. The last stall was where the hay was kept, she knew he would be here.

"Booth?" even without a candle she could sense his presence.

"Do you love him?" his tone was soft but firm.

She groped the air around her searching, "Where are you?"

"I told you that I would not help you commit the sin of adultery, so if you love him, I will leave now, I will not come between you and him."

"We are not married yet."

"That does not answer my question. I've seen you with him, you gaze at him fondly."

Temperance was beginning to get annoyed, "He is not cruel Booth, he treats me kindly. You said I would like him, I do..." she paused, "I guess I could grow to love him, maybe one day..."

She was met with silence, "Where are you Booth?"

"Why were you so harsh when you sent me away? Tell me Temperance, did you speak true?"

"Please don't do this..."

"If you don't love me I'll leave now, I'll disappear and you'll never have to think of me again, you can grow to love Timothy, I'll leave you be," there was a bitter note to his words, "Just tell me the truth, don't I deserve the truth?"

"You already know the truth," her voice was wavering, she tried to be strong, "Booth, you know what will happen if Timothy ever finds out about us. You know the truth, that we were not able to change our stars."

"Yet you came here tonight Temperance, tell me the truth that is in your heart."

All of her resolve and determination to turn him away vanished, she could not lie to him, not again. Her voice faltered this time as she spoke to the darkness, "I wish every day that we could change our stars..."

Strong hands grabbed her, she jumped, but before she could protest his mouth was upon hers and she yielded to the kiss. They kissed as if they had been apart for years rather than days. Booth guided her to a wall and pinned her there, trailing kisses along her neck. Temperance gasped and shuddered as he worked, her hands raking his back, she rolled her head to the side as his lips suckled at her pulse.

Abruptly he pulled away and blue eyes flew open in surprise, met by intense brown ones;

"Say it," he urged as he stroked her jaw.

He could feel her body, pressed so close against his, nearly vibrating beneath him but he would not give into desire without hearing those words from her lips.

She leaned in, her breath warm near his ear, he could feel her heart pounding, "I love you Booth," came the breathy whisper.

It was all he needed as he claimed her already swollen lips, she responded with the same passion, their fate sealed. It would be dawn before they left the stables, sneaking back into the quiet castle, already counting the moments till they could be together again.

* * *

Booth snuck into the back of the chapel for the service the following morning and suppressed a yawn. It had been a mere few hours ago that he had returned to his bed falling into sweet dreams about the Princess. Booth smiled blissfully at the memory then was brought back to earth by an elbow to his side. Sir Wendell's eyes flashed from Booth to the priest who was glaring at the knight. Booth realized he had missed some responses and could feel the priest reading his impure thoughts. He made a mental note to hit the confessional box later and maybe light a candle or two for good measure.

He made it through the mass without any further disruptions and was about to leave when the Prince caught up with him.

"Getting a head start to breakfast Booth?" Timothy joked.

"I'm starving," it was not a lie.

His friend laughed, "You've always had quite the appetite. I would however delay you for a few moments longer, might I have a word with you in my chambers? I'll have a servant bring us some food."

"Of course," Booth replied as his mouth went dry and his appetite disappeared.

He tried to read the expression on Timothy's face. The Prince had always been good at hiding his true thoughts, it made him good at negotiations and games but Booth had a talent for reading people and he sensed Timothy's jovial attitude was concealing another feeling. He immediately scanned the area for Sweets, he prayed that the younger man had not said anything to the Prince. Sweets was no where to be seen. He took a deep breath and tried to rationalize his thoughts. There were plenty of other important matters that Timothy would discuss with him that would require privacy. Following his friend down the hall he hoped that it was a state or defense matter that Timothy wished to discuss.

Once in his chambers, Timothy sent a servant for food while he dropped into a large chair, placing his feet on the table in front of him. Booth remained standing.

"Sit, please," Timothy gestured to the chair across from him, "There is no need to be formal with me Seeley."

The knight sat on the edge of the chair, still tense, "What is it you wish to discuss?"

His friend studied him for a moment before asking, "Have you enjoyed your time here, that is, with the Princess?"

Booth's heart pounded, "Indeed I have, the Princess has proved to be an interesting woman," he chose his words carefully.

Timothy chuckled, "Yes she is," he raised an eyebrow at Booth, "I heard that the two of you became rather close."

"We became good friends," he kept his answer short as he tried to figure out where Timothy was going with this line of questioning.

"The phrase I heard a courtier use was that you were rather inseparable," the Prince arched his fingers as he stared at the knight.

Booth maintained a neutral expression while inside he was panicking. The servant came back and placed a tray of food in front of them, Booth quickly grabbed a cup of ale and took a swig.

"Inseparable," he repeated, lowering his cup, "Really? The Princess and I enjoyed riding together on a near daily basis but she had matters to attend to as well, it's not as if we spent every waking moment together. The courtiers would see us each night for supper, we would dance, that is probably what they were referring to."

Timothy nodded, "Probably, and you were only doing as I asked of you."

"Exactly," Booth agreed, relaxing a tiny bit.

"Yet when I arrived you stopped coming to supper and I rarely see you around any more. I've also noticed that you hardly speak a word to Temperance."

"I thought I should let you get to know her without interruption," Booth was quick with his reply.

Timothy took a bite of cheese, chewed slowly, swallowed, then fired, "Are you attracted to her?"

Booth nearly choked on a piece of bread as he swallowed it whole.

"I beg your pardon?" he croaked and took a large drink of ale.

"Are you attracted to the Princess? Do you fancy her?"

"Sully," Booth used the Prince's nickname, "What do you mean by asking me this?"

"Well, logically, having spent such a significant amount of time with her, becoming such friends, there must be some attraction there, an impulse you probably wish to act on. You're holding back and barely looking at her now that I'm here, I've noticed. If you fancy her Booth, tell me, I don't mind, she is a beautiful, intelligent woman, many men probably feel the same about her."

"You are a lucky man Sully, but I admire her for her intelligence and friendship only," he lied, hoping his friend could not read his true thoughts.

The Prince smiled, "You've always been very chivalrous Booth, I appreciate that, such a gentleman, but I know deep down you cannot deny how attractive she is," he winked, "You enjoyed spending time with her before, please don't feel uncomfortable around her now that I'm here. If you wish to see her, please do, I know I can trust you Booth and she's lucky to have you as a friend."

"As I am lucky to count her as my friend as well," the knight replied, "I am happy for you Sully, she suits you."

"Good," Timothy grinned, "Then we shall all have an excellent time celebrating tonight after I ask for her hand in marriage."

Booth's heart sank, "Of course," he managed to reply.

"We shall find you a fine woman as well, one day you will be as happy as me Booth," he raised his cup for a toast.

Booth had never felt guiltier in his life than when he touched his glass to Sully's, for he knew he had already found the perfect woman, the one who would be engaged to his best friend that night.

* * *

Discreetly, Temperance slipped her hand under the table, inching it closer till she found his leg. Booth nearly jumped as delicate fingers stroked gently up and down his thigh, she could feel the heat now radiating from him. Taking a deep breath, Booth tried to remain calm as he shot his own hand under and onto hers. Brown eyes flashed to blue and she gave him a wickedly innocent smile that tested his resolve. Yet he did not return the secret look. His stomach churned at the thought of what would happen shortly.

She squeezed his hand once, then let go, drawing it back up to caress her wine goblet instead, shooting him a mildly irritated glance. The servants were clearing away the meal, Booth noted that the Prince was having a discreet conversation with the King which the Princess seemed to be ignoring.

"Are you well?" her voice interrupted his thoughts, "You seem distracted," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I believe they're talking about you," Booth nodded towards her father and the Prince.

She gave him a quizzical look, eyebrow still cocked.

Booth sighed, he did not want to be the one to tell her, "Timothy did not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"It's to be tonight," he lowered his voice, "He will ask you soon."

Blue eyes widened but she maintained her composure, "Tonight? I knew it would happen, I did not think it would be so soon."

"He will expect that you will accept," brown eyes fell to the floor, "You need to accept."

She took a deep breath, "I know," her voice dropped to a whisper, "But I do not want to."

A maid was refilling Timothy's goblet with fresh wine, Temperance watched, anticipating when he would rise to quiet the room.

"Go," she breathed to Booth, "You need not stay for this."

He shook his head, "No, he expects me to stay."

Temperance bit her lower lip, regret lining her face. That was when Timothy stood, a hush falling over the room.

"Friends," he began, "The hospitality this country has shown me has been incredible and I wish to raise a toast first to King Maxwell and his subjects in gratitude," he thrust his wine in the air as the crowd cheered. As they quieted he continued, "My time here has been made much sweeter by the lovely and brilliant Princess Temperance," he smiled and offered his hand to her.

Temperance's face became a mask as she repressed the regret and sadness she longed to show. With one last look at Booth she took Timothy's hand, rising to stand beside him.

As she turned away, the knight knew it was over. The rest of the Prince's speech became incomprehensible. He focused only on her and when she accepted he saw the momentary flash of sorrow across her features.

Temperance did not process what Timothy was saying, it was as if she didn't want the words to reach her ears. Yet she heard him ask for her hand and as she knew she must, she said yes, knowing her heart screamed no the entire time.

As his lips caught hers she knew immediately that her heart would never belong to him, for she felt no passion, no excitement with Timothy, not the way she felt with Booth. Suddenly she had a vision of the rest of her life, a life where she pretended to love Timothy while never being able to forget what she had felt with Booth. A life of imagining her knight in place of her husband, regretting not being able to be with Booth every time she looked at him. And in that moment she realized she could not live her life that way.

As the nobility toasted to her engagement, before the goblet touched her lips, she had made her decision.

Every second he watched her in the Prince's arms was torture. Every time Timothy touched her he felt a knife like jab in his heart. With each kiss the monster called jealousy grew bigger within him. This was only the engagement, he knew instantly that he could not attend the wedding, for if he saw the vows taken, if he had to watch them retire to their chamber that night, he would die.

The night stretched on as the courtiers drank and toasted to the new couple. The Prince and Princess spent an endless amount of time talking with their subjects, thanking them for their well wishes and dancing.

An eternity seemed to pass as Booth sat, drinking, watching, until the couple came to him. He forced himself to stand and plastered a stupid grin on his face.

"Congratulations Sully, Princess," he shook his friend's hand.

"Thank you Booth, you know this would not have been possible without you."

"It was my pleasure," he watched Temperance as he spoke.

"I need to have another drink and get off my feet for a few moments. Perhaps you could take my fiance out for the next dance," Timothy suggested.

"Dance with me?" blue eyes found brown.

"Gladly," the knight took the Princess' hand and led her out onto the floor.

Booth breathed a sigh of relief as she grasped his hand, as his own found her waist. For the first few moments they held each other in silence, relishing the feeling of the other. She moved just a bit closer to him, his heart raced.

"If I cannot have you now I'll die," his voice was low and urgent in her ear.

"We must speak alone," was her answer, "The library, I'll go soon but we mustn't be long."

* * *

Temperance managed to excuse herself without many questions being asked. She promised to return shortly, she claimed her crown was uncomfortable and she wished to go choose something else to wear. She only needed to fend off Daisy who practically insisted on coming with her until she was firmly told she wasn't needed.

Booth watched her go as he spoke casually with Sir Wendell. He silently said a few prayers for their safety as well as to measure how much time had passed since she made her exit. Then he too excused himself and made off for their rendezvous.

Both thought they were safe, but one set of eyes had not missed their departures, this person's curiosity now spiked, they made off down the hall, hot in the pursuit of this mystery.

* * *

Only a few candles lit the large library and he waited just inside the door for his eyes to adjust to the sudden dimness.

"Bones?" he hissed into dark as he inched his way forward.

"Over here," and he followed her voice.

A single candle burned at the end of the aisle she was hidden in, no sooner did he reach it then she was in front of him, then in his arms. He kissed her hungrily then felt the tears on her cheeks.

"What is it?" he stroked her face with his thumbs.

"I cannot do it Booth, I cannot marry him. Let's run away, disappear, tonight."

He was speechless, she continued sounding more confident now;

"We'll wait till everyone has gone to bed, we'll put on disguises and get to the docks. It will be easy to pay a merchant to take us away on his boat, then it will just be us. We'll start anew somewhere, a place where no one knows us."

The idea flickered to life in his mind, he saw them in a far off land living as man and wife, then he shook his head.

"You would give up your kingdom for me?" he asked her, "The land you are destined to rule? You love this place Bones, how can you give it up to your cousin?"

Her upper lip curled in disgust, "Father will marry her to Timothy as compensation and to avoid civil war."

"What about the scandal? What about Timothy? He is your betrothed and my friend, you would leave him on the night of your engagement?"

She grasped his hands, "I would leave him for you. I do not want to live a life full of regret and if it means giving up my birth right to be with you, so be it."

Booth leaned down and kissed her but when he pulled away there was no smile of triumph.

"We cannot go," it came out sad but determined.

"Why ever not? You suggested it but days ago!"

He rubbed circles into her palms with his thumbs, "They'll hunt us down, is that the life you want, constantly watching over our shoulders to see if we're being pursued? What if the merchant or someone on the ship betrays us? We'll be back here before sundown tomorrow, you will be shamed and I will be..." he couldn't finish the thought.

"We could do it," she pleaded with him.

"No," he said firmly, "It is not the life you were meant for. We would start over with nothing, I could not live as a knight again, we would have to work. You have been bred to know luxury, I will not see you live in squaller."

"I would do it for you Booth, I could do it."

"You were meant to rule this kingdom-"

"We can change our stars!"

The words shocked him into silence as he searched her face. Somehow he knew she would do it, could do it, endure the worst if it meant they would be together. Her offer of the ultimate sacrifice, her throne, proved to him she had changed, that she understood the power of love and had accepted it. Maybe this was their fate, maybe it was possible to change their stars tonight.

Booth caressed her cheek, "If we change our stars we risk our lives..."

"I would rather die than live without you."

"As would I."

Softly she leaned in to kiss him, "Tonight," she breathed between the kisses, "The stables..."

"A few hours before dawn," he added, "I'll have the horses ready."

As their lips met again, as her hands gripped his shirt while pulled her close, they failed to hear the library door creak open or hear the footsteps of the curious person.

The silent stranger came ever closer to the lovers, he could see their shadows, melded into one, could hear their panting as they kissed. His mouth fell open as he caught sight, his suspicions confirmed.

He grabbed the first large book from the shelf and slammed it on the floor in front of him, the sound echoing off the walls. Booth and Bones jumped apart in terror.

"Are the both of you mad?" Lance Sweets pointed an accusing finger at them, "What in the name of God do you think you're doing?"

Panicked, Booth stepped forward extending his hand to his friend as if to calm a frightened animal, "Sweets, calm down-"

"Calm down!" their was a hysterical note to his voice, "I've walked in on you committing treason and you want me to be calm? You are practically kin to Timothy and this is how you treat him?" he turned his finger on Temperance, "And you've just been engaged tonight, not hours ago and you have already cuckholded against your husband!"

"He is not my husband yet," Temperance flared, "Lower your voice this instant, I will not be addressed in that manner!"

Sweets scoffed, "You dare to act superior Princess? What do you think will happen when everyone finds out what the two of you have done?"

Booth placed himself between Lance and Temperance before she could jump at him, "Sweets, please, stop and hear me out before you sound the alarm, I ask this as your friend."

"The Prince is your friend, though that friendship does not seem to mean much to you."

The younger man did not move though, he crossed his arms staring the pair down, "Speak."

"We are in love," Booth said simply, taking Temperance's hand, "But tonight is our last night together," he squeezed her hand.

"Yes," she said quickly, "Please don't tell the Prince or my father, we were saying goodbye in here, I will marry Timothy, I know I must."

Lance did not look entirely convinced, "I was certain you two were hiding something these past weeks, now I know. How can I keep your secret when it will weigh on my conscience so heavily?"

"Save us the scandal, please, keep our secret," she begged him.

Sweets rounded on Booth, "Did you not even think of the consequences? You're a traitor now Booth, you know what must happen to traitors," now fear mixed with panic as he spoke.

"Would you see me die a traitor Sweets? Would you see the Princess shamed in front of the court, in front of the Lady Daisy who admires her so?"

"Do not bring Daisy into this!"

But they could see that he was considering his options.

"You are ending this tonight?" he asked them again, they nodded, hoping he would take the bait.

"Sir Booth, you are my friend, I owe a lot to you. For that reason alone I will keep this secret, at least for tonight. But this will not sit well with me, you have burdened my conscience. I am loyal to the Prince, he is also my friend, I must consider what to do here, but you must promise me this is over, that you will not see each other alone again."

With those words their opportunity to change the stars vanished. Both knew in that instance that they could no longer run away together, Sweets would not be able to stay silent if they chose to go through with their plan.

Temperance dropped Booth's hand, it was the only way, "We promise."

"I will expect both of you back at the celebration shortly, you have my word I will not say anything tonight."

"Thank you," Booth reached out to Sweets but the young man pulled back.

"Good night," he answered coldly and stormed off.

The door slammed loudly as if sealing their fate, they could hear the departing footsteps echoing down the hall, the lone figure now sharing their secret.

Silent tears streaked down her cheeks and she swiped at them angry that she had let them fall.

He turned then, the tense look on his face breaking as he took in her state. Reaching out he stroked her cheek, wiping away the lines the tear tracks left with his thumb.

Neither spoke as she leaned into his caress. His own brown eyes closed and he tried to swallow the large lump that had formed in his throat.

"Run," she whispered, "Run away from here, go as far as you can."

"No," he breathed his reply, leaning his forehead against hers.

She pulled back, "You must go, you heard what he said! They'll kill you if they find out!"

Large hands took hold of her small ones, "They won't find out, he won't tell. If I run we show our guilt, I must stay."

She forced back a strangled sob and he pulled her to him, holding her against his broad chest.

"How can I fulfill my duty while you watch? It will drive you mad."

"It may, but you must do this, we have no choice," his lips brushed the top of her head, "I'll ask for my release, I'll be gone before you are wed."

She heard the sorrow in his voice past the forced courage and it made fresh tears run down her face soaking into his shirt.

Looking up into his eyes she spoke, "Know that you're the only one, that when I look at him I see only you. Know that if there was any other way we would be together."

Sir Seeley Booth placed his fingers gently under her chin, "I know," came his answer as he leaned down and claimed Princess Temperance Brennan's lips with his own.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry again for the delay but we're coming to the final chapters here, hopefully only one more after this. I've kind of gone back to the Bones "canon" in this chapter, enjoy!**_

The wedding planning went into full swing the next day, the servants of the castle rushing around and preparing for the big event. Many extra guests were expected at the castle, rooms needed to be prepared, decorations needed to be put up and the kitchen was constantly busy. It would be one week until the Princess walked down the aisle, one week until she became Timothy's wife and sailed off to see his own country. The entire country seemed to embrace the celebrations, their was a holiday feeling in the air. Everyone was happy, except the bride herself.

The Princess Temperance had never felt more depressed in her whole life.

Ever since the night, when their hopes of changing the stars had been dashed, she had been walking around in a fog, constantly followed by a lady in waiting or servant. Lance's threat hung heavy over her head, for if she was even caught whispering to Booth, he would likely spill their secret. She wished desperately to steal off into the night with her lover, to leave the country forever, but it was too dangerous now that Sweets knew about them. She would not risk Booth's life for her own happiness. Instead she mindlessly listened to everyone planning her wedding, agreeing to whatever the whims of the others were. The rest of her life had been dictated to her like a prison sentence, why should her wedding not be the same?

* * *

A knock at Timothy's chamber door sent a servant scurrying over to answer it.

"I wish to speak with his highness," came a male voice at the door.

The Prince recognized the voice and gestured for his friend to enter.

"Booth, come in, sit down, what may I do for you?"

The knight took the seat across from Timothy, "I've come to make a request."

"Which is?" he noted that his friend looked tired, maybe even older today than the previous day, he sensed he would not like the request.

"I wish to join the crusades."

The words were blunt, Booth was serious. Timothy exhaled and studied the other man;

"Why fight Booth? You've never expressed an interest in defending the holy lands before."

"I wish to do my part for the church, fight at least once to defend my faith."

"Like a pilgrimage then, why don't you just take one of those? It would be far less dangerous."

Booth shook his head, "It is not the same. I am a knight, I should defend the church."

"Are you having a crisis of conscience? Have you committed a deadly sin which only fighting in the crusades would garner forgiveness for?"

Booth kept his expression neutral, knowing full well that he had a guilty conscience, "No, it is just a compulsion to serve the church, perhaps fight in honor of Rebecca," he dropped the name of his dead wife for emphasis.

"I see," though the Prince did not seem happy, "When would you like to go?"

"I would like to leave tomorrow."

Timothy's jaw dropped, "Tomorrow?" he repeated, "You wish to leave so soon? I am to be married and you would leave before the wedding?"

Booth had anticipated this reaction, he had prepared for it, "It is with regret that I plan to leave before your nuptials, but as you know, the summer will draw to a close soon, limiting the time I have to travel in good weather. I also wish to see my son before I leave and gather my men. Preparing for the journey will cost me another week. If I am to reach the holy lands before the winter I need to leave now."

It was an argument that Timothy would have a hard time disputing. He was silent for a few moments as he considered what the knight had to say. Finally he nodded;

"You have chosen a poor time to have a religious revelation Booth, but who am I to argue with the will of God? You have done your duty to me, I am grateful for all you've given," he reached out and took Booth's hand, "Is there no way to convince you to stay, put this off till the spring?"

"No, it is the will of God."

He shook his friend's hand, "Then I wish you luck on your mission, you are released with my blessing Booth."

"Thank you," the knight replied gratefully.

He had overcome the first obstacle and obtained the Prince's permission to leave, now came the second and hardest step, saying goodbye to the woman he loved and may never see again.

* * *

The air was rich with the scent of flowers in bloom and heavy with the heat of the day. The Princess walked slowly through her garden ignoring the chatter of her ladies.

"Sweetie, hello?" Angela waved a hand in front of her face, "Have you been listening to me?"

Temperance blinked, "Oh, sorry Angela, what was that?"

"I said you have a dress fitting later this afternoon. Where have you been lately, you've been very distant."

She waved her hand as if to dismiss the thought, "I've just been thinking about what will happen after the wedding, you know, traveling to Timothy's country, my coronation."

Angela narrowed her eyes at the Princess, "Is that all?"

"That is all," there was a finality to Temperance's voice.

They walked a few paces in silence.

"Are you nervous?" Angela ventured.

"Nervous about what?"

"The wedding, marrying Timothy."

"Why should I be nervous?"

"Some people get nervous before their wedding, it changes your life, you're now bound to him till you die."

Temperance kept her face impassive trying to hide the fact that she did not want to be bound to the Prince;

"But I gain my kingdom by marrying him."

"That is true. He is a kind man, I'm sure you two will be fine."

"We will be," she said it to assure Angela while attempting to convince herself.

"My lady!" Daisy's voice broke their conversation.

Temperance raised an eyebrow at the younger woman, "Yes?"

"Sir Booth wishes to speak with you," she pointed to the door where he waited.

The Princess was nearly positive that Sweets had not told Daisy anything, there was no look of disapproval in her eyes.

"Send him over."

The knight did not bother to wait for the invitation, he was already striding across the grass.

"Sir Booth," she greeted him formally.

"Princess," he took her outstretched hand and kissed it, his lips and eyes lingering on her a moment to long.

"What brings you here?" she dropped her eyes and hand from his.

"I've come to say farewell," it was then she saw the sadness in his eyes, heard it in his voice.

Angela noted the tension and excused herself to go wait with the other ladies, leaving the two with some privacy.

"Farewell? Where are you going?" blue eyes desperately searched brown.

"To the holy lands, on crusade."

She gasped, "When? Why?"

He dropped his voice and leaned in slightly closer to her, "You know why I must go."

"When?"

"At daybreak tomorrow."

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "So soon?" she whispered, "Is this to be our only farewell?"

Booth's strong hand reached out and took hers, hiding them behind the folds of her dress, "Yes," his voice was heavy with emotion, "It is too dangerous to steal away, but you know I would if we had the chance."

She nodded, squeezing his hand, "You will stay safe in the holy lands, do not put yourself in danger," she closed her eyes fighting back tears, "I need to know that you are alive, that you'll live on, even if we cannot be together."

Booth rubbed circles with his thumb on her palm, "I will try, though living without you will be harder than battle."

"And you'll think of me?"

"All the time."

"It will be you Booth, every time I touch him," she said the noun bitterly, "I will be thinking of you."

It was his turn to nod, when he spoke there was a catch in his voice, "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"One year from today, will you come to our spot, meet me there?" he referred to the place they stopped when riding, the clearing where he had taught her to use his falcon so many months ago.

"Yes," she did not hesitate with her answer, "No matter what happens, I will be there."

A small smile formed on Booth's lips, "I will see you in one year Bones."

"One year," she echoed as a tear ran down her cheek.

Slowly, he let go of her hand and began to walk away. She watched him go knowing that the next year would be the longest of her life.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter, it took me awhile to figure out how I wanted to end this, there were multiple options, hopefully the one I chose satisfies everyone.**_

_**The reviews/debate surrounding the previous chapter were interesting, I would like to address one in particular, it was about how I wrote the last chapter similar to the season five finale where B&B part for a year. I said at the beginning of my story that this is B&B's story as set in medieval times so I had to address their separation, plus it fit with what was going on in my story at the time. This chapter will tie up the loose ends and deal with the year after. I also stated this is a Hannah free zone, so no blondes will be showing up here.**_

_**My favourite review was the one that quoted Brennan, "A lot can happen in 365 days...," it's very true...**_

_**So without any further rambling I present the final chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Booth was fascinated by the holy lands, never had he seen a landscape like this before, never had he tasted such food or heard such languages. Never had he fought so hard against an enemy.

The first siege on a city took nearly two months, yet the knights overcame the heretics, eventually taking the city and the castle.

As the head of his section of the army, Booth met with many men who had converted to Christianity from paganism. He found these men to be very intelligent, their ideas and education astounded him. They reminded him of the Princess, a free thinker herself, who he knew would enjoy conversing or engaging in debate with these scholars. The knight did meet one man who agreed to come back with Booth at the end of his journey, Arastoo Vaziri. Arastoo was a man of medicine and a self proclaimed peace keeper. He did not side with either the people of his faith or the Christians. He offered his services as a physician to the knights and proved to be very helpful. Booth believed that Arastoo and Bones would get along greatly and he vowed that they would meet.

As the months wore on the battles continued, the knights and their armies forging on in the name of the church. Sometimes a town or village would be easy to take and the armies would take over, resting for a period of time before moving on.

Having received his cross and blessing from the Pope, Booth at first believed whole heartedly in what he had set out to do. He wanted to save heretic souls from the damnation of hell but what he saw was slaughtering and plundering. Those who opposed the armies suffered horrific deaths either in battle or as prisoners, but for those places that did not put up a fight, their resources were plundered. Many valuable things were either taken or shipped home depriving the people of the land of their own living. Booth did not agree with this, therefore he did not take anything for himself or allow his men to. Instead he showed mercy and rewarded those who did not oppose him.

Although the battles, planning and daily life exhausted his mind, his thoughts were never far from the reason he had left home, the Princess. He dreamt about her, imagining her touch, her kiss, waking only to the disappointment that he would never have her again. The Pope had absolved his sins before setting out on the crusade but Booth felt that he would never truly be forgiven for what he had done behind his best friend's back and the danger he had put his beloved in.

Many of his men found beautiful women along the way, some falling in love, others in lust. A number of women attempted to seduce Booth but he always turned them away. He often found himself alone, either in prayer or in thought, feeling isolated despite being surrounded by men. His friends joked that he ought to join the monks when they returned home as they thought he lived like one even though he broke the cardinal rule of non violence. To Booth, a single life seemed to be his destiny as he believed he would never love another woman again.

The winter was long and full of small battles but it eventually gave way to spring, bringing with it the hope that the armies would return home soon.

One fine morning a page boy handed a squire a letter, stressing that it was important and for the commanding officer to see right away. The squire rushed off until he found his master.

"My Lord, a letter from his highness," panted the young man.

Booth took the rolled parchment, nodded to his assistant and broke the wax seal. It was a short but important letter from the Prince.

"What does it say?" Sir Wendell asked, his head rising from the maps he was examining.

"That we are going home," Booth answered.

Booth's army left at dawn the next morning, riding hard towards their homeland. The letter was weighing on the knight's mind. It had been rather vague, only asking that Booth return home immediately but for no obvious reason. It left him with a bad feeling, that something was wrong. He worried about the Prince as well as his parents who still reigned in their country. Mainly Booth worried about the Princess. What if she had been hurt or taken ill? Was her father sick?

The knight pushed his men to ride faster, to keep going through the nights and only rest when necessary.

Finally, a few weeks later, they arrived on the outskirts of Timothy's kingdom. The tension among the army had lifted, there was a sense of relief and happiness that they were home and so close to their families. Booth could not wait to see his son who would soon take his place as a page boy at the castle.

As they rode closer to the city another group approached them waving the royal banners in front.

A scout from Booth's side galloped up to the knight, his horse panting.

"The Prince has come to greet us, he wishes to speak with you my Lord."

There were cheers from both sides as the army met with the royal guards who welcomed them back. Timothy had come with just a small entourage and he waved at Booth from his stallion, though the friendly glint seemed to be missing from his eyes.

"Booth, ride ahead with me," he called and led the way, "Leave your men to rest for a bit," he added.

The knight signaled for his army to stay put while he followed Timothy, two royal guards trailing not far behind. Booth knew these lands well, it was in the forests around the city that he had learned to hunt with his brother. They rode for a few minutes until the Prince stopped, then veered off the road. Booth saw that he was following a deer path which led to a small clearing with a brook. The royal guards stopped not far behind the two men, blocking the path back to the road. Timothy dismounted in silence, Booth followed.

"Sully, is something wrong? Why did you call me home and now to privacy?" the knight's curiosity was getting the better of him.

The Prince had been facing the brook when he spun around to face his friend, anger in his eyes;

"I should kill you Seeley, right here, right now."

The knight jumped back as the Prince drew his sword, leveling it at the other. Booth opened his mouth to speak but Timothy held up his hand;

"All my life I have treated you like a brother, given you the best, practically made you my equal and how do you repay me?"

A cold chill ran down Booth's spine, he swallowed hard, trying to fight the panic rising in him.

"Sully..." he stood his ground, tried to speak, but was cut off again.

Timothy kept the blade on Booth, "I give you everything and you take the one thing I asked for. How dare you!" he shouted, "Why? Why Seeley?"

He was speechless. He stood, guilt written on his face, trying to come up with something to say but nothing seemed right, nothing could justify what he did.

"Answer me! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you hanged, gutted and quartered, then have your head put on a spike?"

There was no use in denying his actions, he knew he was defeated.

"There is no reason why I shouldn't die a traitor's death, I betrayed you Sully, I am not worthy of your forgiveness," he dropped to one knee, "All I ask is that you show the Princess mercy, punish me, not her, I will accept the consequences as long as you spare her."

Sully glared at him a moment longer then lowered his sword, "You really love her, don't you?"

There was no point to lying now, "Yes."

"She offered her life for yours as well, she loves you too."

Booth's eyes flew from the ground to the Prince, "She did?"

Timothy nodded, "Get up Booth."

The knight rose slowly, still wary of the other, "May I ask how you found out about..." he trailed off, not sure how to finish.

The Prince gave a dry chuckle, "Not long after you left..."

* * *

_Princess Temperance had always believed in being rational and pragmatic, following her brain instead of her heart, but all of that changed when she met Booth. The day he left she took her beliefs to the extreme, never again would she let emotion cloud her judgement. Love had led her down a path of danger and heartbreak, she had become vulnerable and she vowed never to be again. The day he rode off she built a barricade around her heart, one that would never allow her to become close to anyone again. Becoming close to someone meant there was a possibility that they would leave, that she would lose them, she would not take that risk any more._

_Since the wedding preparations had begun she had shown no interest, on the day Booth left she contemplated calling the whole thing off and sending Timothy away. Her only motivation to go on with life now rested with the promise of inheriting her kingdom. She would be a good leader, an intelligent, pragmatic, rational queen first and always, her wifely duties to her husband would be a distant second._

_So as the wedding date drew nearer she withdrew to the library, the council room and her chambers, throwing herself whole heartedly into the kingdom's work, learning all she could about the history, the charters, the people, any information she could get her hands on. When there was not enough of that work she would pour over her books on medicine, studying late into the nights. Temperance took to taking meals alone in her room, refusing to show up for dinners with her father or husband-to-be. Everyone expected her to be happy, to spend time with Timothy, she refused to live that lie. Every second she had to spend faking a smile, pretending to care about the wedding broke her heart a little more. The idea of being bound to Timothy for the rest of her life repulsed her, not the man himself but the idea that she would be his property, that he would hold the title of king over the land that was her birthright. Temperance hated the inequality between man and woman, knowing full well that many women were the match for even the toughest and smartest men._

_Suddenly, it was the day before the wedding. The castle hummed with the energy and excitement of it's inhabitants. The upcoming nuptials were all anyone could talk about, it was unavoidable. That day, Temperance took to her bed and refused to get up._

_She claimed to be ill and really she was; knowing what the next dawn would bring made her sick to her stomach, her fate was inevitable. Truly there was no way of escaping the marriage._

_Temperance did not eat, would not accept the herbal tea made by the Countess and would not see anyone. Her father insisted the banquet go on without her, he believed she would recover for the wedding._

_That night as the castle slept, Temperance got up, snuck off to her study and collected what she needed. She woke a servant to bring her tea and when it came she quickly deposited her mixture in it._

* * *

"I was terrified," Timothy said, "On the morning we were supposed to be wed no one could wake her."

"Was she alright?" the concern evident in Booth's voice.

"She was alive, she breathed, made some sounds, but she could not be aroused from her slumber."

"How long did she stay like that?"

"Two days."

* * *

_It did not take the Countess and Zach long to find out what the Princess had done. Yet Cam did not wish to expose her secret, she swore Zach to secrecy, she knew how Temperance felt about the marriage and about Booth. Cam sympathized with her, she could not imagine being forced into a loveless life or giving over your power to a husband._

_Instead, Cam told the court that the Princess was very ill and only time would tell if she would recover. The wedding was postponed and the kingdom waited on pins and needles, praying for their beloved Princess._

_Two days passed while Temperance slumbered. In her opium induced dreams she was with Booth, only to be torn apart from him somehow, leaving her thrashing or moaning, unable to wake._

_Finally, in the evening, she opened her eyes to the great relief of those who cared for her. As the servants fussed over her, Temperance wondered how much longer she could feign illness, thus postponing the wedding until, she hoped, Timothy would leave declaring her to sickly to marry._

_Three days later her father marched into her room._

_"Get up," he demanded._

_Temperance propped herself on her elbows, trying to still look feeble, "I'm resting."_

_"You've rested for three days. Your colour is better, I know you've been eating, its time to rise and get to the church," clearly he wasn't going to hide his agenda._

_She gave him a petulant look, "I'm not ready yet, that's a long aisle to walk."_

_"I'll be propping you up, you'll make it."_

_"Are you not concerned in the least for my health? Suppose I pass on whatever is ailing me to the Prince?"_

_The king scoffed, "You're healthy enough to argue with me," he sat down the edge of her bed, "Of course I fret over your health, you are my daughter, which also means I know you and you've never acted like this before. When you're sick you never stay in bed, the doctors always had to force you to rest and you always snuck out. I know what you're doing Temperance, stop avoiding the inevitable."_

_"I can rule on my own," she tried her old argument again._

_King Maxwell rolled his eyes, "Do not start on that again. You could do worse than Timothy, he's a good man, he's been very worried about you."_

_It was true, Timothy had visited her every day, always full of concern, stating over and over that he would wait till she was better before they married. She heard that he was often in the chapel, praying for her health, despite the fact that she believed medicine did more than prayer. He was loyal, caring and loving, she knew he deserved someone better than her._

_Her father took her hand, "Tempy, listen to me. I know very well that you could rule this kingdom on your own, but you must marry. The men need a leader, we need an alliance and you need an heir to raise just like you, it's the only way our kingdom will survive and prosper."_

_She played with the edge of her sheet, not meeting her father's eyes, "My fate lies in my duty to the kingdom," she whispered._

_"It has been your fate since you were born," her father touched her hand, "And I know you will be a great queen, like your mother."_

_"Like my mother," she repeated, giving his hand a squeeze._

_For the first time in days, Temperance rose, summoned her servants and began to dress._

* * *

"I should have seen the signs," Timothy sighed, "When you were around she at least feigned interest in me, but the moment you left she wanted nothing to do with the wedding or me."

"She liked you Sully, she told me that she could have grown to love you," Booth offered some consolation.

He shook his head, "No, she never would have forgotten you."

"What happened?"

"At first I heard whispers about the two of you, about why you left, there is never a shortage of courtly gossip. I ignored it at first but that was hard to do, the court was abuzz with rumors as to why you left so quickly and before the nuptials. Eventually, when the talk became too much, combined with the Princess' behavior, I decided I needed to find out the truth, have her put to rest the silly rumors before we took our vows."

"So you went to speak with her, when was that?"

"The night before the wedding..."

* * *

_In the candlelight the jewels glittered, ivory, with accents of soft gold, the dress was exquisite, it hung on the mannequin ready to wear the following morning. Temperance wanted to tear it apart. She rubbed the sleeve between her fingers and resisted the urge to rip out the fine stitching. Dropping the material her gaze shifted to the tiara sitting on a crimson pillow beside the dress, the symbol of power and authority, the only reason she would go through with the wedding. The ceremony, the vows, they meant nothing to her, the only event she looked forward to was her coronation which would take place a month and a half after her marriage. Gently, she stroked the diamonds in the tiara before walking to the window. The stars shone brightly, she always thought they were more beautiful then any jewel. She leaned against the windowsill watching the night sky, wondering if Booth was doing the same thing. She imagined him, far away, looking out the flap of his tent, or out the window of a foreign tavern and admiring the stars as she was, thinking about whether their fate was written in the constellations and whether or not it could be changed. It was a full moon tonight, big and bright in the sky and it gave her a small bit of comfort to know that despite their distance they still could look up at the same moon and sleep under the same night sky._

_A soft knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. She didn't know who would be calling on her at this hour, she had sent her ladies to bed a half hour ago. Slowly, she opened the door._

_"Hello Temperance, I'm sorry to come calling so late," Timothy stood on the other side looking solemn._

_"Is something wrong?" she pulled her robe closer around her._

_He wrung his hands, "I need to talk to you, might I come in?"_

_She nodded and admitted him inside, "Shall I call for some wine or something to eat?"_

_The Prince shook his head, "No," his eyes fell on the wedding dress, "Oh, I wasn't supposed to see this, I'm sorry."_

_"I do not believe in that superstition, it's alright. Please sit down," she gestured to the chairs._

_Something was wrong, she could see the worry etched into his face as he paced. Suddenly he stopped, facing her;_

_"You don't want to marry me, do you?"_

_She was taken aback, but he forged on, "You've been very distant lately, sullen, the ladies say you have no interest in the wedding at all. You will not dine with me, you rarely come riding any more, all you do is work or study, then you became ill..."_

_"I could not have predicted nor prevented the illness," she lied._

_"I know that but I need to know why Temperance, why do you shun me?Why are you avoiding anything to do with the wedding? Have I been cruel to you? Do you think I will mistreat you? What have I done to offend you?"_

_Worry mixed with vulnerability now as he pleaded with her, he truly believed he had done something wrong and she hated making him feel like that. Guilt bubbled in her, what could she possibly tell him that wouldn't be a lie?_

_"Timothy, you've done nothing wrong," she tried, knowing it would not be sufficient._

_He jumped on her words, "If I've done nothing wrong then why have you turned cold? You have not looked at me fondly in what feels like weeks, I've not seen you happy since..." he paused, trying to recall the last time she had truly smiled._

_It did not take him long to make the connection, the evidence was overwhelming, only lending truth to the whispers he had heard. Yet Timothy kept his face impartial, concealing the sudden feeling of betrayal that washed over him. Quickly, he resumed his line of questioning as if nothing had occurred to him;_

_"Do I not make you happy?" he laid on the guilt, while contemplating how long it would take to crack her._

_Temperance had not missed his falter, she had seen the flash of knowledge in his eyes, it sent a shiver down her spine. He had guessed, or was speculating that her sudden change in mood was connected to when Booth left. She was terrified and her voice shook slightly when she spoke;_

_"You are a wonderful man, Timothy," she began, "You have shown me nothing but kindness, I do not fear you and I think you would make a fine husband."_

_"Then why do you not want to marry me?" he snapped, "Tell me Temperance! I will not begin our wedded life with lies!"_

_She swallowed hard past the lump forming in her throat, blurting out the half truth, "I never wanted to marry anyone, you know as well as I do I am being forced into this."_

_The admission caught him off guard for a second, but he recovered, "Temperance, most nobles must make do with arranged marriages, you know as well as I do what our union means, a powerful alliance for our countries. I thought you of all people would know the political gains of marriage, especially since you can only rule with a king at your side, so this marriage is particularly beneficial to you."_

_She nodded slowly, knowing she had not outwitted him, "Yes, that is all true, but I believe I can rule on my own."_

_He gave a dry chuckle, "I have talked with your father, I know what you believe," his voice turned serious again, "I know that you never wished to marry, I still believe there is another reason for why you dread tomorrow," he narrowed his eyes at her, staring her down._

_"I dread losing my freedom," she matched his tone, masking fear with fake courage._

_He kept direct eye contact as he breathed his next words, "You dread marrying me because you love another man."_

_Blue eyes widened, he had her now. She shook her head feebly._

_"There...there is no one," she stuttered._

_Timothy's large hand took her small one, but it was not forceful, "Please Temperance, tell me the truth."_

_Distress was evident in her voice, he could feel her hand shaking, "I cannot tell you..."_

_Her words confirmed his fears, "I know there is another," defeat crept into his tone._

_"He's gone," her voice caught on the words, she closed her eyes and fought back the tears._

_"Tell me who it was," he gently urged her, trying not to let the anger through._

_She wouldn't look at him, a tear fell down her cheek. He knew._

_Timothy dropped her hand, this time his voice was slightly harsher, "So the rumors are true."_

_The truth broke her, he knew, it was over._

_Through raspy breaths she said, "I will tell you everything and accept the consequences as long as you do not hurt him, please, let him live."_

_He turned his back on her and walked across the room, then turned abruptly around, "Don't hurt him? He's only put a knife in my back and you wish me to spare him?" he spat at her._

_"It's over now, he knew I had to marry you!"_

_"Exactly," Timothy sneered, "Booth knew you were mine, yet he had you anyways! He is a traitor!"_

_"He never wanted to hurt you, I promise, we both knew it was wrong..."_

_"Yet you did it anyways! Why should I spare him?" he shouted._

_"Because I love him!" she cried and then a sob escaped, "I love him...I didn't want to but it happened..."_

_Timothy starred, dumbfounded at her, his tirade over. Glossy blue eyes starred back, pleading._

_She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself, "Punish me, shame me, do what you will. I will step aside, you can have my throne, just please, for mercy's sake, let him live."_

_"You love him?" he repeated, still in shock._

_She nodded, "I do."_

_With a soft thump, Timothy dropped onto a chair, "Tell me, how did this happen?"_

_So she told him their story, starting with the day Booth had rode into the castle and her father had mistaken him for the Prince. The actual Prince listened intently, sometimes frowning, sometimes giving a small chuckle._

_"You see then, it was never our intention to hurt you, nor Booth's to betray you," she finished._

_"It just happened," he said, "And now you're willing to accept the consequences for both your actions all on your own."_

_"Booth is a good man, I should have been the one to say no, to stop what we did, but I asked him to stay. It is my fault."_

_"And he loves you?"_

_A small, sad smile graced her lips, "Yes."_

_He rose to pace the room, silent for a few minutes while he thought. Temperance nervously shuffled, wondering what he would decide, her fate now in Timothy's hands._

_"Seeley is like a brother to me," he paused at the window, speaking to the night sky, "therefore I will not have his blood on my hands. I could however exile him, banish him to fight in the holy lands till he dies, yet that would not feel right either. As much as his part in this hurts me, I've always wanted him to be happy as well. From what I've heard the two of you were nothing but happy till I arrived, several courtiers said they've never seen you more joyful then when you were with Booth."_

_Timothy faced her again, "I could make sure you are never happy again. It would be easy to take your throne, shame you, force you into exile as well. When I heard the initial rumors about the two of you I was angry and I could have done those things easily. Yet I find that I am jealous of how happy you were with Booth and not me, which makes me wonder if I'd ever truly content you and I think not."_

_He reached out his hand to her, "Temperance, I will not force you to marry me, not if it means you'll be miserable for the rest of your life."_

_"No," she protested and took his hand, "Not miserable, that's a harsh word."_

_"Then what? Unhappy? You've tried desperately to avoid this wedding, what kind of life will we have if we go through with it? I want you to be happy, I will not keep you like a caged animal."_

_She looked a question at him, "I have to marry you."_

_"Not if I break the engagement first, thus setting you free."_

_It was Temperance's turn to be flabbergasted, "How? We shall both be shamed."_

_"No," he squeezed her hand, "I will not let that happen."_

_"Then how?"_

_"We'll twist the truth, just a little. I'll tell everyone that I am in love with another, a woman I promised myself to thus making me pre-contracted and unable to marry you."_

_She raised an eyebrow at him, "They'll ask you to produce this woman, then what?"_

_He winked at her, "Temperance, you are not the only one with a forbidden love. I too gave up someone for my country, I just hope she has not moved on yet."_

_"So I'll be free," though she did not look satisfied, "My father will condemn you, he'll be livid."_

_"Let me talk to him, I think I've got a solution that will work out for both of you."_

_Temperance leaned forward and hugged him, "Why are you being so kind? I do not deserve this."_

_Timothy gently stroked her cheek, "Because I believe in love_ a_nd it would be wrong to part what the stars have brought together."_

_"Thank you," she breathed, then kissed him on the cheek, "I will be eternally grateful to you."_

_He grinned at her, "I'll hold you to that Princess," then he let go of her hand and walked slowly to the door, "Good night."_

* * *

"The whole kingdom was upset that the wedding did not happen, all that build up for nothing. Yet the drinks were not wasted and they forgot soon enough. I spent a good few hours negotiating with King Maxwell, but in the end we struck a deal. I sailed away the next morning, her name had already been carved into the boat," Timothy starred off into the distance, a faraway look on his face, "She waved to me from the dock though I knew she was already counting the days till you would come back."

He turned back to Booth, "I had to wait till the winter was over before I could summon you home, though part of it was me still being slightly bitter about the whole thing."

Booth laid his hand on Timothy's shoulder, "I do not know how to thank you for showing us mercy Sully, really, you are too kind."

"Thank me by going to her, by being happy."

"What arrangement did you make with King Maxwell?"

The Prince told the knight the plan.

"Come and dine with me tonight, tomorrow you'll be on your way to see her again," Sully mounted his horse, followed by Booth.

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day, perfect for riding, which Temperance took full advantage of. Followed by Zach and a man at arms, she urged her horse to go faster, yet she still could not escape her thoughts. Her anticipation grew as each day got warmer, she knew he would come soon. There was no way of knowing which day he might arrive, it could take weeks to travel from the holy lands and that was if he could be released from battle. She pushed the thought aside that it could still be some time till his arrival, turning again to the riddle Timothy had left her with. He refused to indulge her with the details of the deal he had struck with her father, he had simply promised that everything would be alright. King Maxwell would also not divulge any secrets until Sir Booth returned. It frustrated her to not know her fate. She worried that her father would deny Booth and force her to marry another unknown prince.

Approaching the clearing where she and Booth had spent so much time she immediately noticed another horse drinking at the stream.

"Whoa," she slowed her own and waved her guard forward.

The black gelding moved into the clearing and Zach pulled up beside her.

"Is there danger ahead my lady?" the young man asked.

"I'm not sure, stay close," after the previous attacks she had become more cautious, never riding alone any more.

The guard came back, "All clear Princess, it's just a hunter, he'll do you no harm. Perhaps Mr. Addy and I could do the same, maybe catch some hares."

Zach did not look pleased with the suggestion, "I think I'll stay here thank you."

"Come on, it will be easier with two of us," he winked and took the younger man's reins, "Princess, rest your horse for a few minutes, we'll not go far," he waved her onto the clearing as he led Zach's horse away.

Temperance thought his behaviour to be slightly odd but she trusted him and rode on. As she entered the clearing she saw the other horse was not a hunter but a large war beast. Her hand moved to the sheathed dagger strapped to her saddle, she had another at her ankle.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Hello Bones."

His voice came from behind her, the mare grunted as she whipped around.

"Booth!"

No sooner had she cried his name then he was at her side, his hands on her waist as she dismounted into his arms.

"I've missed you so much," she nearly sobbed with joy.

"I never thought I would get to do this again," he said before capturing her lips with his own.

The kiss was the homecoming they had both been waiting for, it was passionate as they rediscovered one another.

They parted and Booth gently wiped the tears that had escaped down her cheeks.

"I owe Sully my life for his kindness, for letting me be with you."

His words piqued her curiosity, "What bargain has he struck with my father? He would not tell me."

"You are royalty, an heir to a throne," Booth began and she became nervous, "You deserve someone of equal status, Sully said your father insisted upon that."

She scoffed, "Tell me my father relented."

"Only when given what he demanded."

"But you are a knight," there was fear in her voice, "My father denied you, I will rule alone but I cannot marry you..."

Booth placed a finger on her lips, "You're jumping to conclusions, he made no such decision."

"Then tell me!"

He laughed, "You are also demanding."

She gave him a look and he continued, "As you know I grew up with Timothy at court, he is like my brother, what you do not know is that I am equal to him in all but title," he paused for effect, "I am a knight but my official title is Duke Booth, I am the richest man in the kingdom, second only to the Prince."

Temperance gasped, "I would never have guessed."

"Sully promised your father that if we married there would still be a strong alliance between our kingdoms, that if you married me then it would be as good as marrying a prince. He also managed to get you full power over your kingdom, I will be king consort, you will be the official ruler, queen."

She smiled widely, it was better than she could have hoped for.

"So if you'll have me," he took her hands, "I would like to marry you."

"I want nothing more in the world than to marry you," she replied and kissed him again.

As they broke apart he easily picked her up, spinning her around, the fabric of her dress flying behind her.

"I love you Temperance," Booth said as he held his princess close.

"I love you too, Booth."

And they lived happily (well mostly, they bickered sometimes), ever after.

**The End**

_**Hopefully that wasn't too fluffy, but I just couldn't end it Romeo & Juliet/Tristan & Isolde style. I toyed with the idea but changed it in the end. I may write an alternate, tragic ending, but don't hold your breath.**_

_**Thanks again for sticking with the story!**_

_**Remember, like it, love it, hate it, let me know!**_


End file.
